Calls Me Home
by Eyes.Open.1901
Summary: Quinn returns to Lima after four years and finds out that not everything you leave behind remains the same.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quinn returns to Lima after four years and finds out that not everything you leave behind remains the same.

**Calls Me Home**

**Chapter 1**

I'm glad some things never change.

I sigh softly as I stare aimlessly out the window at the familiar buildings I haven't seen in over four years. Four years and Lima still looks exactly how I left it. I'm not surprised in the least, it is Lima after all, but what does catch me off guard is the small grin that graces my face as we slowly pass the local park. Memories of my childhood flash through my mind and I can't help but feel happy to be back in the place I swore I'd never miss.

Four years ago, my father moved our family to New York City after he received a job offer from a high-end law firm he couldn't refuse. Within a month we were packed up and headed to our newly furnished New York home. I never looked back. I thought it would be easier that way, getting a fresh start in a new town, in a new state. I never expected to come back.

And yet, here I am.

My mother continues to drive carefully around town, taking in the familiar surroundings much like myself. I notice her head bobbing along as I go to turn the radio up higher, Frank Sinatra—her favourite. She turns to give me a smile and pats my thigh twice reassuringly, "It's nice to be back, isn't it Quinnie?"

I beam back at her and nod, not wanting to ruin her good mood or smile. They've been so seldom over the last few months, I can't bear to be the one that breaks her spirit—not after the divorce. It was only a few months ago she found my father and his secretary together in his office. Apparently she had her suspicions for a while, but it took finally catching him in the act for her to realize she needed to end things with the man. When my grandma called a few weeks ago to tell us had fallen and broken her hip, my mother jumped at the opportunity to return to Lima to take care of her. With Frannie off at college and my father staying in New York, I decided to follow my mother.

As much as I had come to love the city, New York didn't hold anything special enough for me to stay.

I sigh again before noticing that we've come to a complete stop. My mother has already gotten out of the car and has started unpacking things from the trunk. "Quinnie dear, come help your mother with these bags!" I hear her yell at me from outside.

As I get out of the car and grab the bags in my mother's hands, I notice the surrounding neighbours already coming out of their houses to conveniently grab their mail or trim their already pristine hedges. In actuality, they're prepping to start sharing the newest round of Lima gossip. I shake my head at the ridiculousness of some small town people and enter my grandma's house behind my mother.

I drop the bags in the foyer as my mother walks out from the kitchen. "Well I'm going to go the hospital to check on your grandmother. After her hip replacement surgery, she should be in the hospital for a few more days. If you want to stay here and unpack, your room is in the basement, dear. Just down the hall and to your left. I thought it would be a little more private," she gives me another warm smile as she grabs her purse and keys.

"Thanks mom," I reply as she goes to give me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I won't be too long. I'll even grab us some groceries on the way home for dinner." I can hear her heels click along the hardwood floors as she walks towards the front door and calls loudly over her shoulder, "Bye sweetie!"

It only takes me a bit over an hour to unpack all the bags I took with me from New York. The movers were coming in a couple of days with the rest of our things so I only had the few bags we were able to pack in our car. The basement was fairly large and consisted of four rooms; the laundry room, a bathroom, bedroom and a common area with a screen glass door leading to the backyard and a huge projection TV screen that looked about twenty years old. I had to admit, it was kind of perfect.

Well, besides the old grandmother house smell.

I grab my camera and Ipod from my nightstand before walking out the screen door into the backyard. The pool remains calm as there is only a brisk wind in the air. "The perfect summer weather," I whisper to myself as I close my eyes and inhale the strong smell of my grandma's lilacs. I throw in my ear buds and hit play on my Ipod as I unlock the gate to walk out onto the main street.

I picked up a weird fascination with people watching within the first year of living in New York. By the second year, my parents bought me a camera to try and focus my energy to harness it into something more productive. It had bloomed into a full-out hobby by the time I hit high school. It was my own little escape from the world.

When I realize I've completely dazed out, I find myself in front of the park we drove past earlier, the one that flanks my mind with childhood memories. I spot a group of children on the swings laughing loudly amongst themselves and I snap a picture as I come to remember a group of four childhood friends who used to do the same.

My heart drops and a feeling of guilt washes over me as I lower my camera and take another glance at the playing children. After a year of unanswered phone calls and texts, the majority of my friends that I left here in Lima stopped trying. Like I said, I thought it would be easier that way.

A complete disconnect, so very Fabray of me.

I notice two girls running hand in hand towards the jungle gym, leaving the other two remaining on the swings. I can't resist lifting my camera up and taking another snapshot. The effortless joy on the brunette's face as she twirls happily around is truly captivating and with the slightly taller blonde laughing off in the background, it makes for a wonderful picture.

The carefree innocence of children usually does.

I smile to myself as I continue to walk further into the park, passing the children on the swings on the way. The lone boy glances up and makes eye contact, giving me a wide grin and a friendly wave. The other girls remain in their own little world as I wave back at the little blonde boy, smiling until he looks away and begins swinging again.

I daze back out to my music as I wander aimlessly down a dirt path surrounded by trees that further leads into the park. As I round the corner of the last row of trees, I spot an opening and I know where my feet are automatically taking me. Near the far end of the park, I find my old favourite spot upon a hill that overlooks a part of town. I don't falter from faded memories, I know the exact spot.

It was where I spent so many of my nights and summer days.

It was where I had endured endless picnic after picnic.

It was where I broke my first, second and fourth bone.

It was even where I innocently had my first kiss.

They haven't changed the park too much since I've been here last, only adding a line of benches at the top of the hill and maybe an occasional tree or two. I run my hand along the length of the bench before sitting down at the end. There's a gold plate on the bench with an inscription but I can't seem to bother moving to read it. I stare out at the town as I shiver, trying to shake a weird feeling crawling in my veins. I don't know if it's the wind or because I'm back in Lima but I throw my arms together and rub them for warmth.

This end of the park is fairly secluded, a reason we loved it so much as kids. As I glance around, I only notice one other person sitting on the benches with me. A petite teenage girl sits two benches down from me reading a book that rests on her lap. Her head is slightly tilted downwards, her straight hair cascading over her shoulders and blocking the view of her face. I can only assume she's enjoying the book as I notice her nod her head every few minutes.

My hands fidget on my camera as I contemplate whether I should snap a photograph of the stranger, wary of being too creepy as we're the only ones in the vicinity. My eyes remain focused on the girl that couldn't be much older than me as I can't resist taking a quick shot of the girl reading. I don't notice how long I've been staring until I see the girl look up from her book. I quickly return my sights to the view of the town, hoping I didn't get caught in the act.

I feel my face becoming flush and a sudden wave of giggles overwhelm me as it dawns on me that the girl was wearing an argyle sweater. I mean really, argyle? The only person I know who even owns argyle is—_Oh my god. _

My eyes jolt open as I look back towards the girl. She's is no longer sitting on the bench and as I glance around, I only manage to catch the quick whisk of dark brown hair disappearing around the corner.

"It couldn't be." I hear my voice croak out. I sit there frozen on the bench, my hands unable to let go of the bench. Even if I subconsciously wanted to run after the girl to confirm my suspicions, my feet are cemented to the ground. It's only when I feel my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket that I am able to pry my hands off the bench and move to reach for the device.

_Hey honey, I just got home and noticed you had left. I have a surprise for you when you get home, don't be gone too long! – Mom_

_Just at the park, be home shortly. _I text her back as I get up slowly from the bench and take one final glance at the vacant bench where the girl sat. I still can't shake that weird feeling as I turn to walk home. My eyes stay glued to the picture on my camera's display and I don't even bother to glance at the children as I pass them on the way out as my thoughts become completely consumed by the mysterious brunette on my screen.

When I arrive at my grandma's house, I immediately hear some loud rustling from upstairs. I follow the sound to find my mother rustling around in one of her suitcases, dresses spread out all over her bed and heels are scattered everywhere.

I wouldn't exactly call it productive unpacking, but to each their own.

My eyebrow instinctively rises as I look at her expectantly, "Mom?"

"Oh, Quinnie—good, you're home!" She turns around and gives me a vibrant smile. "I have a few things to tell you. Here, sit down." She pats the space beside her on the bed and pushes the dresses over so I won't sit on the material. I swear she's hopped up on loads of caffeine or just really excited to tell me this news. Either way, I haven't seen her this excited in ages.

She waits until I sit down and holds my attention, knowing far too well of my tendencies to daze off. "First off, Grandma is doing fine. They'll be moving her to a rehabilitation centre tomorrow for three weeks before she's able to come back home. I'll need your help moving her." I just nod in agreement, edging her to continue as I look down at my feet and notice I didn't even bother to take off my shoes. "Secondly, I know there's a little less than two weeks until school so I must insist if you are out after midnight that you let me know where you are. I don't like the idea of you wandering around alone at night. Even if we aren't in New York anymore, you're still my baby girl and I want you to be safe." I feel her squeeze my leg and I know far too well that she's giving me her concerned eyes. "And lastly, the surprise..." She pauses for dramatic effect and so that I raise my head and look at her. A smile once again spread across her face. "I ran into Mary Evans at the grocery store and she invited the two of us over for dinner. I figured it'd be nice to see Sam again now that we're back. I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

She swore from an early age that Sam and I would end up getting married, but I never saw it. It was always platonic between the two of us and never saw it as anything other than that, just best friends. My mother still liked to live in denial though.

"Mom."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head knowingly. "You know how I am; I just want you to be happy. But that still means you're coming to dinner tonight, we're leaving in thirty." She doesn't wait for me to respond until she's up and searching through her dresses once again. I'm assuming she's trying to figure out what to wear and as I leave the room to do the same, wondering how Sam and the others will react to my return.

.

.

By the time my mother and I reach the Evans house, the sun is just nearly over the horizon and I can feel the brisk August wind on my face as I get out of the car. I decided to wear one of my favourite yellow sundresses with a light jacket over top, nothing too fancy—just comfortable.

My mother waits for me to walk around the car so we can walk to the front door together. She hands me the flowers we picked up on the way for Mrs. Evans and goes to ring the doorbell. I can see my mother out of the corner of my eye fixing her hair last minute before Mrs. Evans opens the door and greets us.

I see the surprise in her face as she makes eye contact with me. "Oh my Lord, look at you! You've grown into such a beautiful young lady." She shrieks before pulling me into a tight hug. I glance over to see my mother beaming at me with a proud smile. "Just wait until Samuel sees you, Quinn."

I roll my eyes playfully as Mrs. Evans releases her grip around me and goes to hug my mother. I stand there with my arms crossed as I glare at my mother. I wouldn't put it past my mother to start planning with Mrs. Evans now that we're back in town.

"Mary, I've been told I'm not supposed to interfere in that department of Quinnie's life." My mother pats my shoulder gently as she walks past nonchalant and takes off her jacket. I'm almost certain there's a smirk on her face.

"That is correct." I reiterate for both the older woman, making direct eye contact with my mother as she turns to look at me. I step inside and hand the flowers to Mrs. Evans with a polite smile, knowing that proper manners are still expected.

"Oh sweetie, we're just playing with you. But you know both Judy and I would be thrilled and completely supportive if—"

"Mom? Was that the door?" A loud voice booms down the staircase before a tall figure appears at the top of the stairs. All I really can make out from the angle I'm at is blonde hair and a red letterman jacket.

"Yes honey, the Fabray's are here." Mrs. Evans calls back in a calm tone, her smile getting wider as her eyes move from the top of the staircase back to me. She throws me a wink and laughs heartedly to herself.

I hear several loud thuds from Sam descending the stairs rather quickly before he appears at the bottom. He tosses his hair, smile beaming on his face as he takes a step towards the three of us. "Hey Quinn," His voice is dramatically lower than I remember it being, but his goofy smile is the same old Sam I know and love.

Some things never change.

"Hi, Sam." I return a genuine smile because I sincerely did miss my best friend, even if it's taken coming back here in the first place to remember all that. My arms naturally find their way around his lower body and I find two strong arms pulling me in closer towards him. Sam has obviously started bulking up since high school and with the jacket, I can only assume he's on the football team.

Whatever the reason, I feel safe in his arms.

My smile fades slightly when I see both our mothers watching us closely, giggling amongst themselves like little school girls.

"We're going to check on the kids, you two are more than welcome to catch up. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I'll call you two when it's ready." The two older women disappear quickly into the kitchen leaving just Sam and I in the main foyer. It couldn't have been more obvious if they tried and both Sam and I are just staring at each other with matching smirks.

I hear Sam laugh before he tosses his hair again and then nods over towards the back of the house, "You want to go out back and sit by the pool?"

I simply nod and start walking beside the much taller blonde towards the back. He opens the screen door and lets me go out first, "So… you're back?" His voice actually sounds timid and it's how I know that my friend hasn't changed too much.

"I hope so," I reply honestly as we both take our shoes off and sit down by the pool, just putting our feet in so they dangle in the water. "We came back to take care of my grandma. My parent's just got a divorce, so my mother said it felt like the right time to come home."

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't know." He drops his head and winces, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My mother still cries sometimes at night, but I think being back here will help. I already see her smile a lot more." I start making circle patterns in the water with my feet and study the ripples of the water. "I think helping my grandma will take her mind off of it for a while too. We're moving her to the rehab centre tomorrow."

"Did you maybe want to go out for a bite to eat afterwards? There's this party tomorrow night at Puck's if you want to come too, make your big comeback before school starts." He tilts his head to the side and gives me a charming smile, trying to make the pot more enticing. He knows that I can't say no to that smile.

I shrug and let out a soft sigh, "Sure, I guess I can't leave the inevitable too long. Plus it would be nice to see everyone again."

There's a long pause before Sam scratches behind his ear and glances down quickly before looking back at me. "It is really good to see you, Quinn." He lets out a deep sigh and whispers softly, "I really missed you."

"Me too, Sam. And I'm sorry—for disconnecting completely like that." I can't even look at him while I'm talking because I'm too ashamed. I could've easily kept in contact someway, but it was just easier to let go and move on. But now I see I was just a coward. "I just thought…"

"—Hey, it's fine. I know you and why you did it, Quinn." His voice is reassuring as he throws his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him. I know he's trying to make me feel better, but I still feel like a complete ass. "You're here now so we're cool. Besides, you don't have to worry about me—I'm the forgiving one."

That comment really hits me. Because he's right; and suddenly I'm feeling very nervous. How will the others react to my return? I couldn't honestly expect to be welcomed back with open arms, could I?

"Does she know yet?" My face contorts as guilt rushes through me. After four years of little to no guilt, it throws me completely off my feet.

"Neither one of them do I think," He shook his head and glanced down, playing with the water as a distraction. "When my mother told me you were coming over for dinner, hell, I didn't even fully believe it. I didn't want to tell anyone to get their hopes up. Not until I knew for sure."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize when I left that I'd actually be leaving people behind. I thought you'd just forget about me."

I hear him sigh deeply before he looks me straight in the eyes, "It hasn't been the same since you left, Quinn. I don't know what happened, but you were kind of the glue that held us together."

I frown learning the disconcerting news and that feeling of guilt in my stomach nearly doubles at Sam's words. "You don't all hang out anymore?"

"We barely talk anymore, Quinn. At least since high school started, you know how it works. I might talk to Santana sometimes because she's head cheerleader and all, but we aren't all friends like we used to be." He looks down at the water trying to hide his sadness, but I can tell. It's in his voice. "I know I can't blame you for it either—that wouldn't be fair, but I feel as though I have to be honest with you. You leaving, it destroyed them both. They handled it both differently, of coruse, but it still broke them each in their own way." He only slightly tilts his chin up to look me in the eye as a very small smile appears on his face. "Just wait until they find out you're back."

I chuckle nervously, still not knowing what to completely expect myself. "I have a feeling there will be more resistance from Santana. Is she going to be at this party tomorrow?" I'm not exactly sure a party is necessarily the greatest idea for my first confrontation with Santana in four years.

"Most likely since she's dating Puck, but don't worry I'll protect you." I roll my eyes and push him back slightly as a goofy grin wipes across his face and he begins to laugh loudly. "Come on, it'll be fine. Fun even and you'll have plenty of stories to tell people after living in New York for four years. Rachel's going to be super jealous."

I swallow deeply at the sound of her name. "How is she—"

"Kids! Dinner!" I hear Mrs. Evans yell from inside the house. "Sam, be a dear and grab Stacey and Stevie as well!"

"Later." He nods to me as he pulls his feet out of the pool and unfolds his jeans back down. "I'll meet you inside, Quinn." He throws me that goofy smile before he runs off to grab his younger siblings.

Dinner went off without any real incidents, Stacy and Stevie being there held the two older women in check with their off-sided comments about Sam and me. It was mostly just Mrs. Evans asking about how my four years in New York were and whether I enjoyed my time there. She gushed about how Sam was on the football team and how Mr. Evans had just received a promotion recently at work. And by the end of the night, Stacy and Stevie had snuck back up to their rooms leaving the four of us standing in the main foyer.

"Well Mary, thank you for a fine evening." My mother speaks up and leans in to give the woman a warm hug goodbye.

I turn to Sam and notice he's already standing close beside me. I wrap my arms around his lower body as he leans in closer to the hug, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Please, answer it this time." He whispers as he pulls away and steps back.

"I will, goodnight Sam." I nod and give him a sincere smile before turning to Mrs. Evans who already has her arms wide open. "Thank you again Mrs. Evans for inviting us over for dinner, it was lovely."

"My pleasure, dear. Any time for you." She squeezes me tighter before letting me go. As my mother and I walk through the door, I can hear Mrs. Evans' faint voice calling behind us, "Have a safe drive home you two."

.

.

It was just about noon when my mother and I pulled out of the hospital with my grandma. We were moving my grandma right from the hospital into a specialized rehabilitation centre for the elderly. She told my mother that she didn't want to be a burden for us while she was still recovering. Neither of us bothered to argue with the woman. We knew better than that.

We get her settled into her room and make sure she's comfortable before we leave her, seeing the obvious exhaustion in the older woman. My mother informs her that we'll be back another day as she begins to walk to the front office. "Quinnie, can you go grab the car? I just have a few papers to sign and then I'll meet you out there." She fishes the car keys out of her purse and hands them to me before turning the opposite direction.

I continue to walk the way we came in, almost making it out of the wing when I'm stopped in my tracks by a familiar soft voice calling my name in the distance.

"Quinn?"

I hear the voice again, much louder this time and my body stiffens. The voice sounding almost directly behind me and as I turn around slowly towards the voice, my assumption is correct as a familiar brunette stands in front of me.

"It is you." Rachel whispers quietly in disbelief.

"Rachel." I breathe out unbelievably and gaze at the petite girl as she breaks into her earth-shattering smile that hasn't shaken me in over four years. She tilts her head to the side slightly before leaping forward and wrapping her arms securely around my body, almost on instinct her grip tightens and I can't breathe. "Rachel." I choke out in a whisper and it takes another minute before she releases her hold on me and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry Quinn, it's just—y-you're here. I can't believe it." Her smile hasn't so much flinched as she beams up at me, her hands beginning to fidget nervously as her eyes look at me expectantly. "What are you doing here?"

I take a second to just smile at the girl who I haven't talked to in what seems to be forever. "My mother and I moved back to town. She thought my grandma shouldn't be alone, especially after breaking her hip and having surgery. She's staying here for a while and then my mother will take care of her." I look around and notice that the hallway is completely empty besides the two of us. Most of the people have retreated to their rooms, it seems. "What are _you_ doing here?" I ask as I'm confused on why she's at a rehabilitation centre for the elderly on a Saturday afternoon.

"I volunteer to do karaoke and dancing for the seniors here on Saturdays." She says plainly, shrugging and dismissing the fact as my return is far more intriguing to her. "So you're really home, for good?"

The side of my mouth quirks as I can hear the soft timid tone behind the girl's question, "I don't think my mother has any intention of relocating any time soon."

The smile on Rachel's face explodes as she pulls me into a hug, this time I'm able to reciprocate the embrace. My arms fall softly around her shoulders as her arms go around my lower body and her head softly falls onto my chest. I can feel her let out a soft sigh as she relaxes under my touch. "I thought I was imagining things when I thought I saw you at the park earlier. It was you, wasn't it?" Her voice is so soft and I can almost hear the sadness in her voice as she expects rejection. It makes my heart feel heavy when she pulls away.

Her eyes find mine somehow as she awaits my response. The unfamiliar shade of brown in her eyes leaves me speechless and all I can manage is a simple nod. The four years have definitely done Rachel Berry some good, still remaining just as petite and adorable as ever but behind her eyes is what truly memorizes me. "I love that park." I whisper as I finally find my voice, trying not to stare too deeply into the brown orbs that hold my gaze. They're remarkably captivating and I can't believe I haven't noticed their intensity before. "I went out for a walk and ended up there somehow."

She smiles at me knowingly and giggles, "Your feet usually were miles ahead of your brain. You and that dazing out problem of yours."

I huff and roll my eyes, "I'm working on it."

"Have you been back long? Have a chance to see any of the others?"

The second question throws me slightly off after what Sam told me about none of them talking anymore. Of course Rachel still cared about them. I try to not frown as I answer the girl, "We've only been back a couple of days. Mrs. Evans had my mother and me over for dinner last night so I've seen Sam. He plans on taking me to a party later tonight, he said there's a good possibility of Santana being there."

"Oh, well that sounds lovely." She gives me a small smile as she remains sounding as genuine as ever, but I can tell as her smile doesn't reach her eyes and I immediately feel guilty. It all fell apart after I left, how could I not hold myself accountable?

"Will I see you there?" I immediately regret asking the question as I see the girl's face noticeably sink. It looks completely destroyed and I know I don't need an answer, "I'm sorry, Rach. Sam told me what happened."

"He did?" Her eyes shoot up to mine in shock and I can see the fear in her face.

"Yeah, how you guys all went your separate ways after I left. I'm really sorry if my absence had anything to do with it."

She looks down at the ground shyly, avoiding any eye contact with me. My heart breaks a little because Rachel never lost eye contact while talking. She commanded your full attention. "Oh, that… it wasn't your fault, Quinn." Her arms cross in front of her body as she continues to keep her gaze to the ground, her feet beginning to shift from one side to the other. I don't like this.

The guilt of making this girl on the verge of tears literally pulls on my heart strings and I know I need to set things right. "I still feel slightly responsible and in need of making it up. Plus I missed you, Rach." As her eyes jump up to mine and the smile reaches them just as fast, I know that I've said the right thing. And I know it is right when I pull the small brunette into me again and embrace her one more time. My head drifts down to lean on the top of her head as my eyes close in the feeling of serene comfort.

I only pry my eyes open at the sound of the girl in my arms sniffling against my chest. "I missed you too, Quinn. _A lot_."

"Quinnie, there you are!"

I turn around to see my mother calling me from down the hall with her arm raised above her head. I let go of Rachel and take two steps back, I see her look down and shyly stand there like we just got caught in the act. Her reaction puzzles me as we were always touchy-feely friends growing up and my mother seeing us hug surely wasn't anything new.

I see my mother motioning for me to come to her before I look back at Rachel whose eyes are glued to the ground again. _Great_. "I got to go but I'll see you later?" My voice sounds hopefully as I try and get her eyes to meet mine again.

I can see the girl's eyebrows furrow and contemplate the decision for a few seconds. Before I can dwell on her reaction, her face goes soft and she lets out a gentle sigh before she nods and smiles at me, "Of course, Quinn. Have a wonderful time at Noah's party." Her eyes aren't nearly as vibrant as before but her voice sounds genuine enough. I can't properly place if she's actually being genuine or just acting to let me down easy, but I let it go and give her one last smile before running towards my mother.

I glance back at the girl as I'm about halfway towards my mother and notice her holding her flushed cheek as she retreats herself. I'm left puzzled at the girl nearly skipping away, but then again Rachel Berry has always confused me and I don't think that was going to change any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam picked me up around eight and took me to this new restaurant in town that was trying to compete with Breadstix. It was quite nice, nothing overly fancy and Sam agreed that we'd split the bill. This was no date. He spent the majority of the dinner calming my nerves that Santana wouldn't rip my head off when I showed up at Puck's house. No matter what he said to convince me otherwise, I was expecting hell when I stepped through that threshold.

We drove back to his house and decided to walk over as it was just a few blocks from his house. Mrs. Evans even generously offered me their guestroom for the night and that way Sam could drink without feeling responsible to drive us both home safely.

Before leaving home, I was able to grab my camera. As Sam and I walk alongside one another, I pull it out of my bag and point it towards Sam as he carelessly whistles along to a tune. He turns as he notices the device and smiles, right before it snaps and takes the picture.

"Hobby you picked up in New York?" He stops whistling as he tosses his hair to the side and nods towards my camera. His goofy smile is still on his face as he stuffs his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

A chuckle escapes my lips as I snap another shot of him, "Something like that." I check the picture before turning the camera off and placing it back in my bag.

"It suits you." He smirks and continues his whistling as we turn left at the street corner onto Puck's street. I can already hear the music blaring coming from the house down at the end of the street and as we get closer, more people begin to flock towards the house. My thoughts wander to Rachel and why if so many students were coming tonight, why she wasn't either. I dismiss the thought chalking it up to different social crowds as I feel Sam place his hand on my back and lead me towards the front door.

"First sight of Santana and I'll holler." I hear him whisper as he opens the door and I'm hit in the face with a smell of alcohol, sweat and a potent smell of marijuana.

"Holler? Really Sam." I laugh at the boy and shake my head before he's tackled onto the ground by a loud blur of red letterman jackets.

"EVANS!" A low voice calls out before I see Puck saunter over nodding towards the scurrying pile of boys on the ground, holding two beers in his extended hands. "You're late, dude!" He's not yelling as loud anymore, just loud enough for us to hear him over the blaring music. "You missed the first round."

Sam gradually gets up and wipes himself off. His giant goofy grin hasn't vanished since his friends tackled him but they're nowhere in sight now that Puck is here. He glances up to me and notices my amused smirk and his smile goes a little bigger. "Sorry, man. I had to take Quinn to dinner first." He motions over to me as Puck finally realizes who he walked in with.

"Fabray? Oh shit, say it ain't true." He nearly drops the two beers in his hands as his mouth gapes open. It takes him a second to get over the initial reaction before he throws his two huge arms around me and swings me around. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and I'm nearly positive I have beer now running down my back from his sloppy hug. "How is that fine ass of yours doing? I missed it in the last four years."

I snicker and smile politely, pulling away and indeed feeling liquid on the back of my jacket. "Good to see you too, Puck."

He hands Sam and I the two beers that are in his hands and nods enthusiastically at us, "So you guys came together? Nice." He throws Sam a nice punch to the shoulder, knocking him back a little. "Way to get 'er done, Evans. Fabray's a total dime." He glances at me while nodding in approval. "For real, turned into such a fine biscuit."

"Nah man, Quinn is too good for me." He laughs and throws me a charming smile as his one arm falls around my shoulder casually. "I just brought her along since she just moved back to town. I figured what's a better way to get reacquainted with everyone than a party?" He takes a gulp of his beer and winks at me.

"A Puckerman party, no less!" Puck shouts loud, raising his fist in the air and soon the house echoes with cheers and hollering as the people raise their drinks in the air. He glances out at his guest with a proud look on his face. As his attention finds its way back to Sam and me, he tosses us a solid head nod. "Alright well, you two kickass blondes have yourselves a good night. Most the kegs are in the kitchen, beer pong is downstairs. I'm off to find my girl before round two starts. I'm sure I'll see you around!" He pounds Sam's fist before vanishing into the crowd of dancing people, yelling something about 'his party people'.

I stand there with an amused smile on my face, "Well he certainly hasn't changed very much."

"Well it is Puck," Sam replies with a laugh, taking another huge gulp of beer and successfully finishing off his cup. I look down at mine and swivel the half empty cup in my hand before Sam nudges me gently. "Come on, I know you don't want to drink that after Puck spilled half of it down your back. I need a refill anyways."

He grabs my hand as we make our way through the crowd of people towards the kitchen. We encounter more of Sam's teammates in the kitchen, all wearing matching letterman jackets. They all give Sam high fives or fist bumps as we pass on our way to the keg.

"You're certainly fairly popular."

"Don't be misled by my coolness, it's partially the jacket." He smiles and fills a new cup up for me, giving it to me before refilling his own. He signals towards the stairs going down to the basement with his head, "Come on, the guys will not leave me alone if I don't play a round." He grabs my hand again and leads us through the crowd of people towards the basement stairs. The basement had a much different vibe than the rest of the house; couches lining most the walls with a custom-made beer pong table set up in the middle. As we walked down the stairs and through a haze cloud, I immediately noticed how less busy this area was than the rest of the house, only spotting about twenty half drunken teens. Four were at the table, just finishing off a game as Sam led me towards one of the couches with a couplely-looking pair.

"Hey Chang. Chang's girlfriend." Sam nods at both of them before signaling to me. "This is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Mike and Tina; two of my very good friends."

I'm startled by two enthusiastic smiles in front of me, followed by a solid hand shake by both. "Nice to meet the both of you."

"Like-wise," Tina continues to smile as she loops her arm around Mike's comfortably. Sam whispers that he'll be right back in my ear before he scurries off into a corner full of red letterman jackets.

"So how do you know my boy Sam?" I hear Mike's voice as my attention is drawn back to the Asian couple. Tina's head is resting slightly on Mike's shoulder now. I smile at how comfortable and relaxed they are with each other, a truly happy-looking couple.

"Just old childhood friends, I used to live here and I just moved back to town recently so Sam's been nice enough to take me under his wing." I glance back to the corner and see the blonde using extreme hand gestures and can only assume he's caught up telling his friends one of his ridiculous stories. I laugh as I see him impersonating what looks to be a monkey.

"That is our Sam, ever the gentleman." Tina says as my attention is brought back to the two sitting on the couch in front of me. I casually walk towards the wall and lean back against it, looking out towards the rest of the basement. "So who else do you know from around here?"

"Uh, quite a few people actually but I was the closest with Sam, Santana and Rachel." I swirl the foamy liquid around in my cup a little bit before throwing some back. Beer is definitely not my favourite drink but when it's free and overflowing like I'm told at Puck's parties, you don't bother complaining.

"Rachel?"

I nod assuredly at the confused looking girl, "Yes, Rachel Berry."

I hear Tina snicker lightly to herself before looking at me questionably, "You're not serious? The four of you? _Friends_?" Mike and her exchange a silent look before glancing back to me like I'm crazy or something.

"I've been informed that they no longer really talk anymore, but growing up our group was all kinds of inseparable."

The look of disbelief doesn't falter on either Asian. Mike leans forward with a concerned face, "You do realize Santana and her minions have had a personal vendetta against Berry for the last two years. She orders two-a-day slushie facials against the girl on a regular basis. She's completely ruthless."

My face contorts at wind of this new information and how Sam forgot to mention that, "I can't believe that, I know Santana and Rachel didn't always see eye to eye on everything but—"

"We're talking about Santana 'HBIC' Lopez here." Tina states sternly, a serious look quickly washing across her face. I could nearly see the fear in her eyes as the name left her mouth.

"I just can't believe it has got that bad since I've left. I've only been gone four years." I shake my head disbelievingly, not being able to believe what I'm hearing.

"The high school social anarchy hasn't gone anywhere, girl. And unfortunately, high school has not been so kind to a one Miss Rachel Berry."

That thought settles at the bottom of my stomach like a rotten tomato, so much I don't want to stomach it anymore. It makes me uneasy and I feel inclined to change the topic immediately. "So Mike, you know Sam through football?" I quickly dispel any roaming thoughts of Rachel as I stare intently on Mike's letterman jacket.

"That and Glee club." Mike casually shrugs and glances over to the girl beside him, "Tina is in Glee too, that's how we met." Their eyes meet and he leans and kisses her nose softly. I can't help but shake my head at the adorableness of these two. "Actually Puck is in the club too, that's why we don't get wrath of Santana—sort of like social immunity, I guess. Puck's got our back so we don't question it."

"Quinn!" I hear Sam call me out from across the basement before motioning me over with his hands. He doesn't wait for me as he nearly sprints across the room, still shouting my name from the top of his lungs. I have no doubt that the alcohol has begun to hit him. "Quinn, we're up!" Sam yells excitedly before dragging me over to the beer pong table. I notice Tina and Mike follow us from the couch and gather around the table with some of the other people in the basement. Across the table from the two of us are one of Sam's buddies and a very intoxicated looking girl. "We got this in the bag," I hear Sam whisper in my ear and I can only nod in agreement as the drunk girl continues to use her one arm to hoist herself upright.

Weakling.

She has no chance hitting our cups.

And she doesn't.

Sam and I take the game quickly, only managing to have three of our cups hit. Sam finished off two of the three so I've managed to stay relatively sober thus far.

"Move bitches, we gots next!" I hear a loud voice echo down the staircase. The group surrounding the table parts like the Red Sea before I see Santana strutting towards the table followed closely behind by Puck.

My face instantly drops.

"Well well… look what the cat dragged in." Her devilish smirk only gets bigger as she gives me a once over. "Quinn Fabray. Long time no see, blondie."

"Nice to see you too, Santana."

"Girls, pleasantries after we kick your asses at beer pong." Puck interrupts and walks to the end of the table, shooing the couple who thought was next in line. He picks up a ping pong ball and tosses it across the table effortlessly, successfully hitting the cup in the middle of our arrangement. "We shoot first." He replies smoothly, keeping his arm in the air on the follow through to rub it in as Santana joins him by his side with a confident smirk. "Get ready to go down, Evans."

Needless to say, ten minutes elapse before we get our asses handed to us. Puck and Santana hit our ten cups without ease while Sam and I only managed to hit four of theirs. And as Puck and Santana were posing in celebration of their victory, Sam and I took the opportunity to retreat back to the couches.

Tina and Mike also re-establish their position back on the couch as Sam taps me lightly on the arm. "I'm going to grab more drinks for us." He motions towards the beer pong table and gives me a concerned face, "I think she'll want to talk to you. Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks Sam but I should probably do this on my own." I glance over and see Santana staring my way. I gulp and look back at the boy in front of me, "I mean, how bad could it be?"

"Alright, I'll be right back. Mike and Tina are right there if you need them." He gives me a quick one armed hug before rushing towards the stairs. Santana begins her path over towards me as soon as she notices Sam no longer by my side and a cold chill runs throughout my entire body.

"We needs to talk, Q." Santana doesn't say anything else before she turns and walks towards the stairs. I follow her up the basement stairs to the main party area. Sam spots me with her as we pass through the kitchen and he mouths 'Good luck!' and raises his thumb in the air. As Santana continues up another flight of stairs, it still remains silent between the two of us. We pass random party guests as we find our way to the main set of bedrooms. It's much quieter up here, but you can still hear the faint music with max bass.

She opens a door and goes inside, waiting for me to follow before closing the door behind us. She flicks the light on as I walk over to the bed and sit down on the end, glancing back over at the silent Latina who stands before me.

I wait patiently as she stands there silent, just staring at me. She starts pacing back and forth slowly before stopping abruptly to turn towards me, her eyes glaring at mine. "Are you back here for good?" There's a slight aggression in her voice but her eyes don't falter from mine with her question.

"Yes." I nod once and peer at the girl nervously, expecting an on slew of questions. I'm actually surprised she hasn't taken a swing at me yet. It was up there with the scenarios I cooked up in my head of this moment, high probability.

Santana Lopez is fierce, that will _never_ change.

She walks a few more paces before she stops and once again, turns to look at me. "You should have told me, I shouldn't have had to find out through Puck." Her voice is bitter but it sounds more hurt than anything. Her mouth curls into a small smile and her face softens as she looks me in the eyes, "But I'm glad you're back, Q." She tilts her head and takes a few steps forward, holding her arms out towards me. I stand and step slowly into her embrace, still unsure that she's not going to throw a right hook. As she steps away from me, a mischievous smirk washes across her face. "Now we can rule the school together like we planned."

"I hear you're doing quite a fine job of that already. I mean really Santana… Rachel?" I try my best not to sound harsh but I honestly don't understand where this is all coming from with Rachel. And I need to know. I need to know where it all fell apart.

I'm so confused after what Mike and Tina told me.

"You don't know a thing about that." She replies defensively before she takes another step back and turns away from me, "Figures Evans told you about Berry."

"He didn't. But please, enlighten me because I cannot for the life of me understand how things got that bad. We were all friends, _you and Rachel_ were friends. What happened?" I try to keep my voice calm so I don't initiate that brawl scenario I had envisioned earlier, but the alcohol flowing through my veins is making it more difficult than originally thought. I still do not need to poke the sleeping bear.

"It's your fault." Santana violently yells, turning around and pointing directly at me and I flinch. I don't know if it's the alcohol in both our systems, but I can feel my blood begin to boil and I can see it in Santana's eyes too. My defensive side is aching to come out but I suck the feeling back down and focus on the animated Latina. "You left town and left me here to clean up all the pieces."

"And you call harassing and assaulting her 'cleaning up the pieces'? Real nice, Santana. I think we need to work on your definition." I shake my head in disbelief as I turn away from Santana, unable to hide my disgust as I scoff out loudly. "Just how early on into your freshman year did you order that first slushie attack?"

The Latina looks at me tiredly, knowing that my stubbornness is not going to let her off this topic at all easy. Her shoulders drop as an exhausted sigh escapes her lips, "Things with Rachel reached its head by late-August. The head Cheerio at the time made the order within the second week back at school."

"But the order really didn't come from her, did it?"

"No, she was protecting her own—as we're taught to do as a squad." She says bluntly.

I look away and laugh with a scoff, "Oh, is that your rationale behind your actions?"

"I tried for two years, Quinn. She was devastated. _Devastated_. And I don't do feelings, you know that. And I certainly don't do feelings with Berry. I tolerated her for as long as I could." Her voice is getting loud and angrier but I can tell she's trying to hold back. I hear her sigh lightly before her face softens, "Once we got to high school, she was on her own. I did my thing and she did hers. And it's not something she could exactly go to Sam about."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Forget it." She dismisses the topic and looks away, tightening the grip around her arms as she switches her weight to the other foot. I hear her let out a deep breath and as she whips her head back around to look at me, her one arm snaps to her waist, "My point is that you can't put all of this on me, Q. You did a number on her more than anyone."

"Like hell I can't blame you." I take a step towards her as I try to control my angry voice, "You and your friends have completely isolated her from everyone at school."

"You left her." She quickly retorts and it snaps me back mentally.

"Don't turn this around on me. I left everybody, I didn't have a choice."

"You don't think it was a little bit different for her? Not even just a little bit?" Her eyebrows rise as she glares at me expectantly, "Seriously, Q. Are you that clueless? She went to that dumb park every day for nearly a year and a half after you left. The one we were always at when we were kids. She just sat there on the ground at the top of the stupid hill, day after day, just staring out at the city like she was waiting for you to come home. Her fathers had to drag her house some nights because she refused to leave. Sam and I, we weren't her best friends. You were, Q. And when you left, it broke her. _You_ broke her, and you can't put that on me. You just can't."

I stand at the end of the bed speechless. My mouth glued shut as all I can do is furrow my eyebrows as the words replays over and over in my head. My head is spinning and I don't know if it's the alcohol or not.

All I know is there is a moment of clarity; where I'm suddenly overcome with an abundance of guilt for ripping at Santana for treating the girl poorly, when I myself, really, have treated her no better in my absence.

I feel a hand fall to my shoulder and turn me slightly. "I'll call off the slushies as best I can." Santana sighs, sounding defeated but I know she's making this sacrifice for me and I'm thankful. "Just deal with your collateral damage, I can't promise anything else."

"Thank you." I close my eyes and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, collapsing on the bed as I bury my face in my hands.

I feel the bed sink down beside me and I can only assume Santana has sat down beside me. "And you're joining the Cheerios. We need one more girl since I found one newbie trying to hook up with my man earlier tonight. No one crosses Santana Lopez and gets away with it. And it'll be good for your integration into McKinley."

I lift my head up and laugh at the ridiculously cocky girl, "Fine, deal."

"I should really kick your ass for leaving like you did."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't." I smile at the girl and for the first time tonight I see the Santana I used to know. "I know I was an ass."

"I'll admit that it'd be nice to have you watch my back again." She smiles back at me before glancing down to the floor and snickering. "You really suck at beer pong though. We're going to have to work on that if you're going to be my number two."

I scoff and push her off the bed, laughing hysterically as the Latina tumbles to the ground, "Whatever, Sam and I weren't that bad!" I jump up and bolt towards the door, glancing back to see Santana slowly getting up. I shriek as I run out the door and back into the loud busy party, an angry cheerleader following quickly behind me.

Sometimes it's just too tempting to poke the bear you can't resist.

.

.

Four games of flip cup and another two round of beer pong later, Santana finally let me go claiming I had learned all she could teach me and that I had made up for shoving her. Before stumbling out of the house, I manage to find Tina and Mike munching away in the kitchen with an unconscious Sam sitting in the chair beside them. They reassure me that he crashes at Puck's house all the time and to not worry about him, just to get home safely myself.

The night air is brisk as it hits my face for the first time in a few hours. There are a few people outside lying on the lawn as I walk to the sidewalk, I can still hear their drunken laughter from about half way down the street before it softly fades away and I'm left with my own thoughts to keep me company.

I don't know exactly how long or how far I've been walking for, but I know none of these houses around me are Sam's house. I continue to follow the sidewalk in hopes that it leads me to familiar surroundings.

I pass by a girl walking slower than myself, giving some space between us as to not startle the girl as I approach from behind her. I notice the vibrant red hat that rests slightly off center and smile as I hear a low humming from the girl. She's so caught up singing to herself that she doesn't even flinch when I walk by. I hear the soft humming disappear behind me shortly after.

"Quinn?"

My feet stop in their tracks immediately as my body shivers at the trembling voice. I don't turn around as I hear fast tiny footsteps scurrying behind me.

"Quinn, what are you doing out here so late?" I feel her by my side as she gently touches my arm. Her hand glides down my arm and grips my hand as she turns me slightly towards her. I know just by the feeling of contact it's Rachel and when we're standing face to face, the concerned face under the bright red hat confirms my assumption. "I thought you said you were with Sam tonight, why are you out here alone?"

"Sam passed out at Puck's. I'm walking home." I shrug nonchalantly and continue to walk as the tiny brunette hurries behind me, tightening her grip on my hand when she catches up to my quicker pace.

"Quinn, you don't live anywhere near here." Rachel comments as she surveys the area suspiciously. Her questioning eyes land on my giddy face, "Have you been drinking?" She grabs my collar and brings our faces closer together, furrowing her eyebrows at me as she smells my breath. My breath instantly hitches at the proximity of our faces and my eyes shoot open before glancing down to her lips for a split second. I blame it completely on the alcohol. Especially because I can't resist my eyes flickering back down quickly a second time.

Her eyes are full of worry as they scan mine and I can't stomach to lie to those twinkling orbs. She knows when I lie anyway. "Maybe just a little?" I manage the best smile I can before breaking into a giggle fit, not at all being very convincing of my inebriated state.

"Quinn Fabray, you're drunk!" She drops my hand and disappointedly crosses her arms, not at all pleased with my answer. "You should not be out wandering the street at night. You have no idea who's out here, it's not safe."

"But you're out here." I poke her stomach and slowly glance up to meet those brown orbs. They flicker in the moonlight and I'm unable to look away, I'm completely memorized by the colour and intensity as they bare right into my soul. I can't believe I've never noticed their power of captivity before, I could get lost in them forever. "So it can't be all that bad out here." I shyly grab her hand again and squeeze it, smiling at the warm tingling feeling that surrounds our grip.

The warmth feels nice on this brisk night.

"Quinn, you should go home. It's late."

"Come on. Walk with me, Rach!" I completely ignore the girl's request and start to playfully sway our hands back and forth in the air, skipping happily down the sidewalk now. I'm sure if anyone saw the two of us they'd think we were crazy, but in this moment I don't care. We used to do this all the time as children and right now, I'm content trying to relive memories that have started to haunt me ever since my return.

"Quinn." I don't stop swaying our arms back and forth as the girl looks at me more sternly. I just continue to smile blissfully at the girl. She huffs and then puts on an adorable pout, admitting defeat, "Fine. But I'm walking you _home_."

The face she is giving me is too cute for words. Her hand is still in mine and I give it another little squeeze, beaming down at the girl who has found it her duty to walk me home safely. "How chivalrous of you." I bring our hands to a slow stop as I lean in and quickly give her a kiss on the cheek, pulling back with a content smile on my face.

My smile must be contagious because Rachel breaks out into a huge smile, her full watt Rachel Berry smile. I feel pressure tighten on my hand before the feeling vanishing all together. When I look down, Rachel's hand is no longer in mine and the girl's eyes are on the ground as her hands hidden under her crossed arms. "You shouldn't have done that." I can barely hear her hushed voice as her attention remains on the ground.

"Excuse me?" My voice betrays me as it comes out in a slightly defensive tone. Her eyes immediately shoot up and find confusion in mine.

"Can you not look at me like that either right now, please? It's not helping." She turns away from me frustrated and begins walking ahead of me at a fast pace. Her arms slink around her body as her head stays relatively low.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't understand what I did." I meekly whisper out as I stay a few paces behind her now. I'm so confused. Her body language is anything but welcoming and as much as I want to comfort the poor girl, I know better than to invade her personal space when she's like this.

She closes her eyes and remains silent for a second. I walk silently beside her, not understanding what is happening and what I've done to upset her so abruptly before she slowly opens her eyes and looks at me, "No, it's fine. I'm sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm tired and it just, it reminds me of the last four years, that's all." Her perfectly calm voice doesn't unnerve me until I hear the slight exhale, a small defeated sigh that I wouldn't register unless I was paying close attention.

It's the sigh that puts that rotten feeling in my stomach again and gives me sobriety for a brief second; the only thing flashing through my mind being my conversation with Santana earlier. The memory nearly strangles me as I continue to watch the girl carefully. "And how I broke you?" I choke out, remembering Santana's words. The girl stumbles to a stop, turning around to look at me with worried eyes. Panic immediately washes over her face and I drop my head in shame. "Santana told me tonight that I broke you."

"S-She what?" The tiny girl trembles in front of me, her eyes straying to anything but me as she holds her arms tightly around herself. I've never seen Rachel look this self-conscious before and it almost breaks my heart that I've made her like this. "She shouldn't have told you that. It wasn't her place."

"So it's true?" My eyes blink rapidly as I look to the girl expectantly.

Rachel doesn't answer me right away. She holds my gaze for a second and shuts her eyes tight, letting out a soft sigh before reopening them. "Quinn, you're drunk. I can't talk to you about this when you're not going to remember the conversation in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Stop being sorry, let's just get you home. We'll talk about this later," I hear her sigh lightly before I feel her grab my hand again. She turns down a street with me in tow.

I'm only able to quickly catch the sign as she pulls me along with more force, determined to get me home. "Rach, did I ever tell you that I'm living at my grandma's house now?" I ask with a small giggle since she just turned down my old street and I'm almost positive this is not the fastest route to my grandma's house.

Rachel huffs and collapses her head, standing there silent for a good few minutes. I stand there quietly holding her hand. "No you didn't, Quinn." She stomps her foot down and lets out another frustrated sound before her head pops up swiftly. The girl drags me across the street, checking for cars before either one of us crosses and leads us back the way we came. "This is ridiculous." She comes to an abrupt stop and surveys the area again, letting out a small defeated sigh. "We'll have walked half way across town by the time I get you back to your grandmother's. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"My house. I will gladly explain to my fathers in the morning how we got in this predicament, but it is far too late in the evening for either one of us to be walking around. And I hardly think in your current state you will be able to make it successfully to your grandmother's house and I do not feel like carrying you when you most certainly pass out on the way." Rachel doesn't give me time to process her rambling before she is tugging us in yet another direction with more determination in her strides than ever.

With all the alcohol flowing through my veins, all I can do is smile at the tiny girl and follow wherever she leads me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the serene scent of vanilla and strawberries all around me. I nuzzle further into the pillowcase, rolling my face to the side as I bask in the lovely scent. When my eyes gradually open, I'm caught off guard by the sight of dark brown hair scattered messily on the pillow beside me.

I wince and hold my aching head, hoping that I did not wake my mother when I brought this girl back home from the party. The last thing I need is her on my case about bringing girls to the house after only a week of being back. I roll on my back and stare up at the ceiling, groaning at aftermath of last night's drinking. I hardly remember anything after getting to Puck's party. My head is pounding and my stomach is uneasy as it grumbles loudly. It's only when I notice the pink trimming around the curtains do I fully realize where I am, or more specifically where I'm not; this is not my bedroom.

I sit up abruptly and grasp my stomach in agony. I glance down painfully and lift up the covers, sighing in relief when it's revealed that I'm not naked. "Oh thank God," I barely whisper under my breath. My dress from last night has been replaced with a tiny white William McKinley High School t-shirt and red shorts to match. I'm curious to know if I put myself in these clothes or not last night as I look completely ridiculous.

My eyes scan across the room and they linger when I spot a picture frame on the bedside table. My hand slowly reaches for the frame as my eyes stay transfixed on the two smiling eleven year olds whose arms are tightly wrapped around one another in a tight embrace. My eleven year old self stares back at me with a beaming smile I haven't seen on myself in years. My hand glides over the face of the other smiling girl as it becomes evident to where I am. "Rachel." I whisper out as I shift my head back to the sleeping brunette beside me. I immediately regret moving too fast again as my head starts to spin. I collapse on my pillow and let out another groan, closing my eyes to try and ease the overwhelming nauseous feeling.

The bed beside me starts to shift as I feel Rachel start to stir. Opening my eyes again, I'm met with two brown ones staring back at me. I hold their gaze for about five seconds before I panic, sensing a weird feeling trembling in my stomach. I quickly turn to find a nearby waste basket at the side of the bed as I puke out a solid amount of what I assume I consumed last night. I feel a small hand on my back comfort me a second later as I start to dry heave into the trash.

This is so attractive.

"Are you alright?" I hear Rachel's voice quietly whisper as she begins a circle pattern with her hand on my back, the motion actually being very calming. She pulls herself up beside me and passes me the water on the nearby bedside table. She obviously put it there last night knowing I would need it this morning, being the thoughtful person she is.

"What the hell happened last night?" I groan as I attempt to move my hair out of my face.

"First, language." Her eyebrows furrow as she scolds me lightly, patting me on the back a few times and then continuing her circular pattern like before. It's still as soothing as ever but it begins to start to tingle beneath her touch. "Secondly, I believe you attended Noah's party with Sam last night and engaged in some heavy consumption of alcohol which resulted in you aimlessly walking around town alone at an absurd hour. I was fortunate to be walking home from my daily nighttime stroll and saw you in your inebriated state and made sure you got home safely."

"Why are you walking alone at night?"

"I am trained in self defense, as well as carry a rape whistle and mace on me at all times. You can never be too safe, Quinn."

I barely nod, knowing her _'Safety first'_ rule. "And the reason I ended up in your bed?"

The tiny brunette ducks her head as her cheeks start to blush a light pink, "You were being slightly difficult last night in your drunken stoop and I figured it would easiest to just bring you back to my house. As for you being in my bed, you were very adamant about not being left alone in the guest room and how we used to have sleepovers, I figured you wouldn't mind sharing. Then you passed out on my bed while I was finding you proper sleeping attire. I'm sorry if my assumptions were incorrectly assumed—"

"Wait, so _you_ undressed me and put me to bed?"

The shocked look that washes across Rachel's face nearly makes me chuckle, her cheeks flushing a deep red now. "It wasn't like that!" She defensively yells in a embarrassed panic, throwing her head away from me as she pouts. It's all too much for me as I start to laugh at the silly girl beside me.

This girl is just too precious.

"Well either way, thank you for taking care of me." A genuine smile forms on my face and I squeeze her hand gently, making her eyes slowly rise to find mine after feeling the slightest of contact. My hand tingles and I slowly retract it, placing it in my lap as I try to maintain my composure.

Weird.

"You say it like I had a choice," Rachel rolls her eyes playfully, gently nudging me as our fingers manage to naturally inch closer and intertwine. I can see a small shy smile form on the girl's face that makes my heart melt, and I don't even bother to care that the tingling is back. Her smile reaches her eyes and I notice that she's staring quite intently at me. "But you're welcome, Quinn."

"This is so not how I envisioned our first actual conversation going upon my return." I take a small sip of water and sigh, the cool liquid feeling good on the way down. The pain in my stomach has been replaced with a feeling of hunger and I hope for a second that my mother got bacon at the store yesterday.

"You can only imagine how I felt last night." Rachel's hand slips out of mine when she moves to get off the bed, walking towards her closet as she pulls out an outfit and neatly folds it over her arm. She glances back at me for a second, scanning my body and then returns her attention to her closest, scanning through her selection of clothes.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. I know you're probably going to get tired of hearing that, but I really appreciate everything you did."

"I am more than certain you will make up for it in the near future." I take her tone to be more flirtatious than it probably is intended, but Rachel's smile and eyes beam at me so I enjoy it either way. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really." I shake my head gingerly as I hold the side with my one hand, trying to ease the throbbing pain.

"Here," Rachel nods sadly and hands me one of the two piles of clothes she grabbed from the closet. "You know where the bathroom is if you want to freshen up."

I look down at what she selected for me and try not to chuckle. "Thanks." I slide off of the bed and grab the glass of water and my bag on the way to the bathroom. It was always convenient that Rachel had her own personal en suite bathroom growing up when we had sleepovers and this situation is no different. I take the time to pull out my cell and text Sam, asking him if we can meet for brunch. I need someone to jog my memory on what happened last night to make sure I didn't make a complete ass of myself. That's really the last thing I need before I start at a new school.

I jump in the shower quickly and brush my teeth, thoroughly rinsing my mouth with mouthwash afterwards. I blow dry my hair and put on the clothes Rachel had given me earlier, laughing as I look at myself in the mirror. She had picked out a short red plaid skirt with a colour coordinated sweater with a giant white rabbit on the front. I thought the animal sweaters were only a passing phase in our adolescent years but apparently not.

Either way, they're still very Rachel Berry and I smile to myself at that fact.

Even if I do look ridiculous.

I fix my hair quickly in the mirror and grab my bag as I walk towards the bathroom door. "Hey Rachel, do you have a white headban—"

"Rachel dear—oh, I'm so sorry." Leroy walks into the room and jumps back slightly startled as he notices me walking out of Rachel's washroom.

Rachel is quick to her feet, standing up from her bed and walking a few steps towards her father. She's already dressed in her own matching plaid skirt and animal sweater and I find it rather amusing she dressed to match. "It's okay daddy, it's just Quinn." She motions to me and for a few seconds her eyes are glued to mine. A small smile forms on her face before her attention shifts back to her father. "I apologize I did not wake you two last night but I ran into Quinn and we got to talking. By the time we realized it, it was far too late so I insisted she not walk home alone and just sleep over."

"It's perfectly fine, sweetie. We were just wondering why you hadn't come downstairs yet this morning, and now we know why." He glances over to me and smiles widely, "Hello Quinn, Rachel told us that you and your mother moved back to town. I must say you have certainly grown into your own since we last saw you around here."

"The big city can do that." I joke playfully as I find Rachel's side. "How are you doing, Leroy?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking. Hiram and I were just about to make breakfast, should I throw together your usual BLT?"

I let out a laugh as to my predictability, "You're too good to me Leroy, but unfortunately I should probably be getting home. I don't want to worry my mother."

"Of course," He nods understandably and gives both Rachel and I a knowing smile. "I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing before I interrupted. Rachel dear, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. It was nice to see you again Quinn, welcome home."

"Thanks, daddy." Rachel beams as she shows her father out of the room.

I wait a few seconds after Leroy closes the door before I turn towards Rachel, "You didn't have to cover for me, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinn." She smiles knowingly. "I did not utter a single lie to my father. Granted, I usually do tell them everything, I felt it was unnecessary in this certain circumstance to divulge such sensitive information as your intoxication level from last night."

"You're something else," I chuckle as I begin to gather up the rest of my belongings that are scattered around the room. "Alright, I should probably go," I throw my bag over my shoulder but don't move towards the door. I simply stare at the girl who's standing a few feet in front of me as she shyly keeps her eyes to the ground. "I'll call you later and we can actually sit down and catch up, okay…?" I take a step forward and grab both the tiny brunette's hands, dipping my head down to try and get her eye contact. For some reason I want to see those brown orbs look back at me. "Because I really missed my best friend and I sort of want her back if I'm going to be sticking around for a while. I'd really like a chance to redeem myself for the last four years of silence."

Her eyes peek up from the floor and are accompanied with a shining bright smile as she leans forward to hug me, laughing softly at my playful words. "I'd really like that, to catch up and talk." The hug lasts longer than a normal hug should and as Rachel pulls away, she grabs my belongings from me and walks me to the front door without saying another word.

.

.

The fresh air feels great on my face as I walk casually down the sidewalk.

I don't make it very far on foot before I reach into my bag and search blindly through it, feeling around for my phone. When my hand slides over what feels to be my camera, I quickly grab the device that I totally forgot I brought with me and turn it on, hoping it'll have pictures from the party. My feet continue their long strides as my attention is now on my camera as I flip through the pictures that I took of Sam while walking over to Puck's.

I smile as I come across several pictures of Sam, Mike and Tina laughing hysterically amongst themselves on the couches. Pictures of me and Santana come on the screen and I furrow my eyebrows at the abundance of pictures of the two of us playing flip cup and beer pong. It more or less explains why I am feeling so spectacular this morning when I woke up. There are a couple more pictures of me with some of Sam and his football friends, all donning matching letterman jackets. I laugh at the couple of pictures with me wearing one, looking absolutely trashed with a blissful smile plastered on my face. As I scan amongst the last remaining pictures, I notice the familiar surroundings of Rachel's house interior. There's a sequence of pictures featuring Rachel moving towards the camera, her arm slowing reaching out with each new frame. As I reach the last picture, I stare at an image of myself messily passed out on Rachel's bed.

My feet stop dead in their track as my eyes examine the picture Rachel must have taken.

I hear my phone buzz in my bag, drawing my attention away from my camera. I fish out my vibrating phone from the side pocket of my bag and read the new message.

_Come gets your uniform. I had to pry it out of the bitch's cold dead hands so you better appreciate. Probably wants to dry clean it first. – S _

I read the message from Santana over again, hopefully being able to make more sense of it the second time around. No such luck. "Uniform? Oh shit…" I whisper to myself as I wonder what exactly I got myself into last night with her.

I can only imagine.

I text Sam to see if he can meet up at his house earlier than expected and when he replies almost immediately, I make a v-line for his house.

Hopefully he can clear some things up for me.

I knock hastily as I reach Sam's front door, shifting my body's weight back and forth as I impatiently wait for the door to open. Five minutes later, the door creaks open and I see Sam standing in the doorway, looking a little under the weather.

"Wow, you look like shit." I deadpan as he can barely manage a head nod.

"Why on earth are you dressed like that?" Sam's face looks repulsed, his mouth gapes open as he intently eyes me and my wardrobe.

"I ended up crashing at Rachel's. She gave me some spare clothes to wear home." I shrug nonchalantly as I try and walk into his house, unsuccessfully as Sam doesn't bug in the doorway. He continues to just stand and stare.

"As a cruel joke?" He laughs out unbelievably, giving me another once over while he ruffles his messy hair in disbelief. He doesn't look any better than I did this morning.

"Shut up, they aren't _that _bad."

He stops laughing and gives me a serious look, "Quinn, I'm going to be honest with you because I'm your friend. As bad as I may look like right, what you are wearing right now—they are _that_ bad, and I almost don't want to let you in my house."

I push the blonde back into his house as I shake my head and roll my eyes at the boy, "Well I didn't want to wear my dress that smelled like alcohol nor did I want to be rude when Rachel offered me spare clothes. And I think I still manage to pull the outfit off." I nod in approval, a smug smile on my face as I flatten out the front of the outfit with my hands.

"If you say so," Sam laughs softly and shakes his head, his bangs casually falling into his eyes. "Just don't blame me if you get slushied if you ever show up to school dressed like that."

At the sound of Sam shutting the front door, a light bulb goes off in my head as my memory of the conversation with Santana flashes through my mind. "Oh my god."

"What?" Sam looks at me skeptically before he walks over and shakes my shoulders lightly when I'm not responsive, "Quinn?"

"I remember what Santana and I talked about last night." I deadpan, my eyes still gaped open at the initial shock of it all. They're staring at his chest as Sam stands close to me, his hands still holding my shoulders as my body slightly shakes.

"And...?"

I tilt my head to look at Sam and he's staring at me anxiously awaiting my response. "I think I told her to back off Rachel with the slushies." I exhale in a whisper Sam can barely register. My eyes remain wide as I stare at the boy's shocked face, my brain still trying to gauge the hazy memory.

"Whoa, you don't waste any time do you," Sam laughs heartily. "Where did Quinn Fabray get the kahunas to stand up to Santana Lopez like that? Right out of the get-go too, colour me impressed."

I shrug at his question, "I'd like to say New York but I honestly don't know. Blame it on the alcohol?"

A small smirk washes across Sam's face, "It's because of Rachel isn't it?" The remark completely throws me off guard, and my facial expression shows no different. Sam just rolls his eyes at me, "Oh please, don't give me that innocent look. You always had a white knight complex with her. We both know how you broke your hand—all four times, and it wasn't from picking petunias."

"I still stand by my original story that he fell into my fist." I throw my hands up innocently because really, after Santana tripped the boy he did in fact fall into my swinging fist. I ended up breaking three bones in my hand that day. Needless to say, my parents were not very happy when I came back from the park with a messed up hand. But luckily, Rachel had ended up giving me an icepack from the picnic she had packed and the four of us still managed to enjoy our weekly Saturday afternoon picnic, despite the two bullies' sad attempt to rain on a tiny brunette's parade.

Rachel wouldn't have it any other way.

The other time I broke my hand, Rachel and I were playing on the jungle gym and it was a complete accident.

Sam leads me up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind us and grabbing a seat on one of his bean bag chairs. I take the other one across from him as he tosses me a Gatorade. "So do you remember what Santana gets out of the deal? It's all about control with her and I know you were girls growing up but she'd still want something in return. She doesn't give away things willingly out of the kindness of her heart."

"She texted me earlier about picking up some uniform, maybe I joined cheerleading—I don't know." I shrug nonchalantly as I sink into the bean bag further, whining slightly at the empty feeling in my stomach as it gurgles loudly. I could totally go for some bacon right now.

"Huh… I guess that's why Megan was crying earlier this morning about Santana taking her uniform. She made out with Puck on the dance floor last night for like an hour. Freshman..." Sam shakes his head as his teeth clench tightly. He throws his arms behind his head, groaning as he rearranges in the chair to get comfy. "So what did you want to talk about that couldn't wait until later?"

I let out a deep sigh as I collapse my head to the side so I'm facing the blonde boy. "My memory on last night is still hazy and although I remember somewhat of my conversation with Santana, the rest of the night remains a complete mystery. Other than the pictures on my camera, I have nothing to really go by and I just want to make sure I didn't make an ass out of myself, that's all. It's the Fabray in me, the uncertainty is killing me."

"I don't know if I'll be any help. As you can tell, I'm in rougher shape than you are. I passed out pretty hard last night." He groans again as he pats his stomach lightly. "Maybe Mike and Tina will be able to fill in the gaps; we're meeting them for lunch in a bit." Sam looks around purposefully and then reaches out and grabs his phone, flipping it open and glancing at it quickly. "Here, I'll text Mike and tell him to meet us at Angels in ten. I'm starved anyways." His fingers move quickly before snapping the phone closed and tossing it lightly on the floor beside him. "Done." He collapses back in his bean bag and sighs exhaustedly.

"If you told him we're meeting them in ten, don't you think we should maybe get up?" I raise my head enough to glance at the sprawled out boy beside me.

"Nah, I'm not moving for a good five minutes. Those two can wait." He digs his head into the bean bag and closes his eyes, smiling contently as he rubs his face against the soft material.

.

.

Tina and Mike had already grabbed us a booth by the time Sam and I got to Angel's diner. We squeeze into the booth across from the two of them as they both share matching smiles. I would've pegged the two of them for morning people.

"Morning, guys! We ordered already; four originals with coffee and water. Hope you don't mind, this place gets really packed on the weekends." Tina greets us energetically with a wide smile. She nods at me sympathetically as I slowly take a sip of my water. She passes us the cream and sugar and winces as she glances back and forth between the two of us, "You two do not look good." Her eyes stop at me and scan my outfit. "And what are you wearing, Quinn? If that is your fashion sense, then I understand completely why you used to hang out with Rachel." She nearly whispers, trying not to sound offensive.

Sam snorts beside me and I shoot him a sharp glare before turning back to Tina, softening my eyes and smiling at the Asian girl. "They're not mine. Rachel lent them to me because my dress from last night smelled like beer."

"How did you end up with Rachel? The last time we saw you last night, you told us Finn was walking you home." Mike interjects, sitting up a little straighter as his interest is now heightened in the conversation.

I just shrug because I honest don't remember that part of the night, other than what Rachel had told me. "I'm not sure but Rachel found me walking home by myself. My memory from last night is rather cloudy."

"Well you did go toe-to-toe with Santana Lopez in like five games of flip cup. I didn't think anyone was as competitive as her, but clearly I was wrong." Mike nods in approval as he drapes his free arm around Tina. She leans into him closer and he tightens his embrace.

"That's not the only thing Quinn went toe-to-toe with Santana with." Sam chuckles beside me as he takes a sip of his water. I nudge him in the side sharply, making him groin and spilling his water all down the front of him. Both Mike and Tina peak up in intrigue. "Ah! What was that for?" Sam looks back between me and his soaked shirt. "I was just bragging about my girl standing up to the HBIC. It's not often that it happens. Santana is a fierce bitch."

"Why, what happened?" Tina peaks up, looking at me with expectant eyes. Beside her, Mike mimics the same curious look.

Sam nods at me with a smug smile, egging me to spill the story. I let out a defeated sigh and turn to the two anxiously awaiting Asians. "I told her to back off Rachel and in exchange she made me join the cheerleading squad, I think."

The waitress interrupts with our food, setting a plate with extra bacon down in front of me as she gives me a little smile. _Wendy_, as her nametag says asks me if we need anything else before politely smiling and then walking away. I beam up at Tina who's sitting there with a content smile on her face. "Sam told us about your love for bacon."

I look at Sam and he's sitting there with a shy smile on his face as his eyes avoid mine by eagerly eyeing his meal before he quickly digs in. "Appreciated, thank you." I smile genuinely back at Tina for the nice gesture, picking up a piece of bacon and laughing softly as I register what she said. I pop in the piece of bacon in my mouth and nearly salivate at the delicious taste, "I do love me some bacon."

Tina and Mike laugh at me knowingly and begin to dig into their breakfasts as well. The table's conversation goes silent beyond the sound of crispy bacon and toast being happily consumed and I can't help but sit there and smile at the content faces around the table.

"So I'm curious on how Santana just got cheerleading out of the deal? She's sort of ruthless, I mean—I'm sort of surprised she relinquished her hold on Berry so easily to be honest." Mike inquires between bites of his eggs. "Santana doesn't let to let things go without a fight."

"I wish I knew… I only remember bits and pieces of last night." I sigh sadly as I shift my food around on my plate, trying my hardest to remember _something_ about last night. "Did you two see me later on in the night after I left to talk with Santana?"

Mike nods gradually, "You showed up a little later on, barely though. You mumbled something incoherent about 'breaking her' and then stumbled back to the beer pong table with Santana. Other than that, you were pretty preoccupied with consuming mass amounts of alcohol. Like I said, I was very impressed." He smiles at me and nods more enthusiastically.

"Dually noted." I nod in approval of my own partying skills as my brain hastily runs over those two words, "Breaking her…" I whisper the words out again, hoping it will jog my foggy memory. "Who do you think I could have been talking about—Santana?"

Tina nods unconvincingly, shifting her eyes from one side to the other. "Perhaps… all I know is that you collapsed on the couch between Mike and me and said, 'I broke her'. And before you could say anything else Santana pulled you up and towards the beer pong table. We didn't see you for another hour and a half and by that time, you were pretty wasted from all the drinking games. "

I collapse back into the booth as I let out a defeated sigh. My eyebrows furrow as I continue to try and rake my brain for unanswered questions of last night.

"Sorry we couldn't be more help." Tina apologizes sincerely as she politely smiles at me. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure it was nothing." Mike nods silently along in agreement with the Asian girl as he continues to stuff his mouths full of delicious greasy food. Sam just sits there silently, shuffling around his food before he slowly munches away at it.

I shrug dejectedly, dropping the idea for now as I lean forward and continue to eat my breakfast before it gets cold. The waitress comes around to check on our food and politely nods before quickly scurrying away to serve the surrounding tables. I check out of the table's conversation as I pick away at the remaining food on my plate, more or less just moving it around than anything.

Sam nudges me gently and looks at me expectantly, "Were you even listening, Quinn?"

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I turn to look at the boy. "I totally zoned. What were you asking me?"

"Mike was suggesting that you might perhaps ask Santana about last night if it's really bothering you. Since after your talk, you spent the majority of your time with her. And then me—being the charming, wonderful guy I am, asked if you would like a ride over to her place sometime today to grab your uniform. Meanwhile you respond by being the weird girl you are and staring off absently into the distance and not saying a damn thing."

I blush in embarrassment, having zoned out that badly when both boys were talking directly to me. "I'm sorry, Sam. I would very much appreciate the ride over to Santana's later, thank you. And thank you for the suggestion, Mike."

Sam beams down at me as he stuffs some of his breakfast into his mouth. The remainder of breakfast is mostly a formality as Tina inquires my backstory and New York. When photography and fashion come up, Mike and Sam shift to their own conversation about video games and by the time the waitress comes back, everyone at the table has finished with their plates. We quickly pay our bills and leave the restaurant, trying our best to avoid the massive lunch line-up running out the door. Tina and Mike wave goodbye as they walk the opposite way to their car.

I can hear Sam fiddling with the car keys as we walk silently to the car. I continue to walk and wait for the boy to ask me whatever is on his mind, knowing his prodding mind will eventually cave.

After a moment or two, I hear the boy clear his throat quietly.

"So did you want to hang or did you just want me to drop you at Santana's?" His head is kept on the ground as he continues to fidget with the keys.

I stop walking and turn to the blonde. He abruptly stops as well and glances up slightly to meet my eyes. "How about we make it a pit stop? That way I don't have to stay too long and I'll have an exit if I need one."

"Sounds good to me," he nods in agreement as he turns and beams as we both get in his car.

.

.

I texted Santana as soon as I get in Sam's car, making sure she was home before we drove over to pick up my cheerleading uniform. I still can't believe I am on the cheerleading team, although I guess when I come to think of it I do have the whole image already down pat.

Sam pulls up in front of the house, stopping on the street and not pulling into the driveway. He puts the car into park and turns to look at me, "I'll be right here if you need me." He firmly nods towards the house and smiles before unbuckling my seatbelt for me. "Make me proud in there."

Sam throws me a thumbs up when I finally get out of the car. I don't have to wait for Santana long after I ring the doorbell as her maid answers the door and lets me in, informing me that, _'Ms. Lopez is upstairs in her bedroom_.'

When I ascend the stairs and enter her bedroom, I find Santana laying flat on her back on her bed as she bobs her head along to whatever she is listening to her on iPod. She doesn't notice that I open the door and walk into her room. Her eyes remain closed as she is completely in her own music-induced world.

I see a nearby pillow at the foot of her bed and as I pick it up, I immediately know I'm going to regret what I'm about to do. But that doesn't stop me tossing the fluffy pillow at Santana's face, her body immediately jolting up at the impact of something hitting her.

"Son of a bitch!" Santana shrieks as she throws her ear buds out of her ears and aggressively leaps off the bed towards me.

I laugh hysterically as the girl tries to chase me. "Now that's no way to greet a guest," I joke as I sprint around the room in random patterns, avoiding Santana trying to pounce on me. I used to be the best at tag when we were children, Santana would always pout and storm off mad because she would never be able to catch me. It seemed like this was no different, even in the enclosed space.

Random items are scattered amongst the floor as Santana frantically throws anything in her way as she continues to try to catch me.

"You know, for the cheerleading captain I'm not that impressed." I stop and throw my hand on my hip as I watch the Latina huff and puff across the room.

"I'm hung-over, don't judge me, bitch." She shakes her head at me and then walks over to her closest, opening it up to reveal my uniform hanging on the inside of the door. "Here, I was feeling extra charitable and even got Vivian to clean it for you. She's probably the one who let you in without informing me."

She hands me the uniform on the hanger and I hold it up to the light and examine the material, "So am I supposed to feel empowered or objectified when I wear this thing?"

Santana doesn't even wince an inch as her face goes to stone. "The Cheerios are the shit at McKinley—National Champions, to be exact. If you're not going to take this seriously, you might as well bow out now. Sue is hardcore and you're not going to make an ass out of me if I'm vouching for you."

"Relax, I was just joking because these skirts are ridiculously short. Do they even cover your ass?"

"Well we Cheerios have a power motto; it's all about the teasing and not the pleasing." She smiles seductively and begins to shake her ass suggestively back and forth in the air, "Although some of us can't be faulted for succumbing to the latter. We do have our needs."

My eyebrow quirks up in repulsion as my eyes roll at the smirking Latina. "I don't need to know that." I quickly spit out as I turn away and walk to the door, placing the hanger on the doorknob so I won't forget it as I'm leaving. I turn around to see Santana still doing the same power motto dance. "You can stop that anytime, you know."

"You got to back it up like a dump truck, Q. That's your first lesson as a Cheerio. Get used to it girl, you're one of us now." Santana confidently smiles at me before her eyes give me a one over, her smile sinking into a frown. "Since when did you start dressing like Berry? Is this what New York has done to you?"

I glance down at my clothes and let out a small laugh as I completely forgot to change before coming over here. I should've known Santana would chirp me about them. "If anything, New York gave me perspective, not a drastic change to my fashion sense. Rachel lent me these clothes this morning so I didn't have to wear my dress from last night that was covered in beer."

"Wait, you spent the night at Berry's? What happened to Finn? I spent precious time talking you up and convincing him to walk you home and you end up at the hobbit's place, what's the deal?"

"I honestly don't remember. My memory of last night is sort of foggy in some areas. I don't even really remember talking to you."

"Shit Q, you stand up to me on the midget's behalf for the first time in four years and you don't even remember. I'm a bit insulted." Santana crosses her arms as she shakes her head at me disappointedly. "I thought you'd be a better drunk than that and here you are, letting me down."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time."

"And that's why I missed you, Q." She laughs happily as she turns around and jumps on her bed, pushing herself up against the headboard and glancing back towards my direction. "I still can't believe you went to Berry's after our talk. So what did you want to know about last night?"

"After we talked, Tina and Mike said I mumbled something to them about 'breaking her'. Do you have any idea who I was talking about?"

Santana leans her head back and lets out an evil cackle, "Oh man, so you _really_ don't remember our conversation at all last night then?"

I collapse on the end of the bed beside her with a deep sigh, "Only vaguely about no longer slushying Rachel in exchange for me joining the team, other than that…nothing really."

"Oh this is too good," Santana lets out another sinister laugh and looks at me with a sly smile. "And you still haven't figured it out yet… Seriously, Q. And we thought Sam was the dense one. Who else would you want to talk to me about besides Berry? Who else could you have broken when you left?"

Immediate panic sets in as I feel my face go cold. "I saw Rachel later that night."

Santana snickers as she scoots down comfortably on her bed so she faces the ceiling. "I do recall you saying that earlier."

I spring up off the bed and start pacing back and forth in circles, panic surely setting in. "I could've said something to her about it and made a complete drunken fool of myself."

"That is a very high possibility." Santana drags out snidely as she slips off her bed and walks towards me.

"Santana."

"Oh noes, don't even bother asking for my help. I'm going to enjoy watching this way too much. Sorry, Q. You're on your own on this one." She chuckles and pats me confidently on the shoulder as a smug smile washes across her face. It's a smile that used to haunt me as a child and a chill quickly sweeps my spine. "I will not—I repeat, _not_ get into Berry's business again. I don't do feelings and Berry is an express train to Feelings Station. She's your baggage, 'cause I ain't boarding that crazy train."

"You're going to regret this, Lopez." I threaten her lightly as I shoot daggers at the girl. She's taking way too much enjoyment out of this; as always.

"No, I think I'm going to sit back, kick up my feet and enjoy the show. Maybe have a good old laugh or two as I watch all of this unfold. Hell, I might even bring some popcorn." She glances up to her left and strokes her chin as if she's in deep thought, "Perhaps I should get extra butter…and some cracker jacks."

"You're an ass."

"Well this ass is also your friend and one who promised she'll have your back when this shit does hit the fan at school, so get over it."

I hear a car's horn from outside and I can only assume it's Sam being impatient. Santana's face contorts at the unpleasant sound as she walks towards the window, moving the curtains ever so slightly with her index finger too see the blonde waiting in the car. "You're not trying to reunite the old gang now are you, Q? 'Cause I'm telling you now, high school will not allow that and you should just squash that idea right now. It's not going to happen."

"Don't worry, I know better than that. Sam just offered me a ride over here."

She cackles as she moves away from the curtain and glances back to me, "How chivalrous of him, it's so cute how you have him trained already. It's been how long since you've been back?"

"Sam is nothing more than a friend, he knows that."

She bats her eyelashes and gives me an amused look, "And why's that? Trouty mouth doesn't excite your lady loins enough for you, Q?"

"Must you always be so crude?"

Santana just stares at me blankly, "Oh, was that not a rhetorical question? Yes, I do."

I roll my eyes as I hear another honk of the horn. "I better not keep him waiting, thanks again for the uniform. I'll see you later." I wave goodbye at the girl as I turn to retrieve the hanging outfit.

"Practice starts Tuesday, 6:30am at the school. The rest of your uniforms should be altered and ready by then. I had to burn all but one of the bitch's because she and her scrawny hands wouldn't give them up. As if I had to waste energy going Lima Heights all over a freshman… anyways, I'll place an order to get you a new set. You'll need them by the time school starts."

I nod at her hesitantly as I edge towards the door, not exactly knowing fully what my drunken self has gotten me into.

"Don't be late or coach will have your ass!" Santana yells at me as I swing her bedroom door open. "And good luck with Stubbles!" Her devilish laugh can be heard echoing on the walls as I nearly skip down the stairs and out the door to an impatiently waiting Sam.

This catch-up conversation just got a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The movers arrived late Monday morning with the rest of our belongings from New York. My mother was hastily running around trying to keep everything in order while we had five large burly men walking in and out of our house carrying even larger boxes. Through all the noise and commotion I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Rachel." I deadpan, thinking she'd be the last person to show up at my doorstep. After leaving Santana's house on Saturday, I never got around to finding out if I had spilled the beans to her after Puck's party. Truth be told, I was too cowardly to ever confront Rachel about that drunken night. But I know that I need to eventually, it is only a matter of time. The tiny brunette stands in front of me in the doorway with a plate of cookies in her hand and a beaming smile that reaches her eyes. I smile when I notice she's wearing a short plaid skirt and a sweater with of course yet another animal displayed on the front. It's strangely a comforting feeling knowing that Rachel hasn't changed, from what I've heard, all that much. "Hey, what brings you by this morning?"

"Besides bringing you _Welcome Home_ cookies, I also wanted to return this," Rachel reaches into her bag and pulls out my dress that I wore to Puck's party. "You forgot this at my house and seeing as I didn't want the beer to stain the material, I had it washed and cleaned for you."

"Thank you." I gush as the girl hands me the dress. Her fingers slide along mine as we exchange the garment and the tiniest smile forms on Rachel's face. "You really didn't have to do that, especially after all you've done already."

"Nonsense, I wanted to." Rachel insists with a casual wave of her wrist.

"Well thank you… for the cookies too; I definitely missed your baking." I smile as I eagerly take one of the delicious vegan cookies and take a bite, nearly salivating at the taste of it alone. "So damn good."

"I'm delighted to hear you still enjoy them, Quinn. I made my old recipe, just for you. Although if I knew you were having company this morning, I would have selected a more appropriate time to drop them off." She timidly notes while glancing back to the moving truck parked in front of the house, nervously bowing her head down to look at her feet as her body turns back to face me. "Perhaps I should have called first."

"Please, it's just the movers with the rest of our stuff from New York. They're almost done too." I instinctively reach out and touch her forearm, not letting her go too far. "Did you want to come in?"

Her eyes are back on mine as she raises her head to look at me. "Only if I'm not imposing, I would not want to appear rude or inconsiderate."

"Never, you're always welcome here." My smile widens as I pull back the door completely to let the girl inside.

I take the plate the cookies from her hands before she follows me down to the basement.

Rachel's eyes go wide as the first thing she notices is the massive projection screen. "Quinn." She gasps out softly, mouth gaping as she stands there momentarily frozen.

"I know. I figured you'd love this room." I place the cookies on the table in front of the television and turn back towards Rachel. I giggle at the sight of the tiny girl nearly jumping up and down on the tips of her toes in excitement, "Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

Rachel enthusiastically nods before ducking her head and blushing after realizing her obvious excitement.

I can only smile at her utter adorableness. "Well the movies are over there, your choice." I point over to the cabinet on the far side of the room. "I'm going to run upstairs and get a drink for myself, can I get you anything?"

"A lemonade would be most excellent, thank you Quinn."

I notice her slowly making her way over to the movie cabinet as I quickly dip into my room, dodging all the scattered boxes to hang up my party dress before running back upstairs to the kitchen.

I pour myself a glass of milk and pull out another glass for Rachel. I toss in a few ice cubes and look over my shoulder as I heard footsteps approaching. Just as I begin to pour Rachel's lemonade, my mother walks into the room.

"Oh there you are, dear." She smiles at me genuinely as she places a smaller box on the counter. Her face contorts as she takes notice of the two glasses. "Do you have company over, Quinnie?"

I nod as I turn just my body to put the lemonade back in the fridge, keeping eye contact with my now curious mother in front of me. "Yeah, Rachel's just downstairs. We're going to watch a movie."

She stares at me blankly for a few seconds and then just nods, "Oh okay, well if you girls need anything just let me know. The movers have finally finished unloading all our belongings from New York so I'll just be around the house unpacking." She kisses the top of my head before disappearing out into the hallway.

I shake off the weird look my mother gives me and grab the two glasses before making my way back downstairs towards Rachel. I notice the brunette sitting back on the couch with the movie already in the projector as it illuminates the one wall. She turns her head towards me and smiles as the stairs creek underneath my feet.

"I hope you don't mind, I couldn't resist putting in a classic." She smirks wickedly as she turns her gaze back to the movie screen.

I place the two glasses with the plate of cookies in front of us, before taking a seat beside Rachel on the couch. I laugh when I realize what movie is projecting on the screen, "I honestly didn't think my grandmother would have musicals, let alone Barbra's collection."

"I was quite impressed myself." Rachel beams as she drapes a blanket over both of us. She grabs the plate of cookies and scoots closer to me as the opening credits of Funny Girl start to roll. "I love this movie." Rachel sighs, collapsing back into the couch and taking a cookie.

I take one as well as I sink back into the couch and watch Barbra in her cheetah print coat and hat on the screen. I occasionally glance over and smile at Rachel whenever she giggles cutely at the movie, her eyes remaining solely focused on the movie ahead. About half way through the movie I notice her begin to nervously fidget with the fray of the blanket, "Everything okay, Rachel?" I whisper softly, subconsciously moving myself closer to the smaller brunette.

I hear her deeply exhale before her eyes find mine, leaving the screen for the first time since I've sat down. "I'm just really glad you're back. I missed this." She gives me a small genuine smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, but I still cherish it for what it's worth.

I grab her hand and squeeze gently, making the girl smile a little wider. "You missed you too, Rachel." I pause and glance at our hands. "More than I actually realized now that I'm back." I duck my head and blush at my sudden honesty. "My life was a lot different in New York and it just feels nice to be back, like I'm finally—"

"—home." I feel Rachel squeeze my hand tighter as she cuts off me. She dips her head to garner my attention and eye contact. Her brown orbs do not falter as they gaze into mine. "You're home, Quinn. And that's all that matters." She insists with a convincing tone as she pulls me into a tight hug. I can't help but shiver at the weird feeling that arises in my stomach as Rachel's body is firmly pressed into mine. "And thank you, for inviting me in to watch a movie with you. You really didn't have to."

"Well I figured it was the least I could do after you made these delicious cookies for me." I joke as the girl detaches herself from me slowly, laughing softly as she shakes her head. "And it's not like I don't enjoy your company either. We were best friends."

I immediately regret using past tense as soon as I see Rachel's face fall slightly, it looks heartbroken as her eyebrows furrow and she drops her gaze away from mine. She moves away from me slightly, her arms crossing over her chest as she looks terribly uncomfortable.

Crap.

"Do I need to apologize for anything I did or said the other night?" I clear my throat and glance up to the brunette expectantly.

"The other night?" Rachel asks timidly and shakes her head, obviously not expecting that question. "No, you were fine Quinn."

"You'd tell me if I said or did anything…?" I ask her as she drops her glance to the table. It's an unnerving feeling and even after all this time, I can tell she's not exactly being truthful.

"Yes, of course." Rachel responds quickly.

I glance at her skeptically, not knowing how to really approach the topic. "Because I talked to Santana after I left your house that morning—and she said the two of us had a conversation, about you."

"Quinn…"

"Is it true?" I ask concernedly.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Rachel, don't lie to me. Please." I plead with her, grabbing her hands as I try to command her gaze. "Did me leaving Lima really impact you like Santana said?"

Her gaze drops and she lets out a heavy sigh as she slowly extracts her hands from mine. "It wasn't just the fact you left, you cut me out of your life—completely Quinn, just like that, like it wasn't anything. Like our friendship meant nothing, like _I _meant nothing. And for the longest time I couldn't understand how my best friend in the entire world could do that to me; how you could just abandon me…" She painfully looks up to me and I can see the overwhelming hurt in her eyes. It's a gut wrenching feeling to see how unbelievably hurt she is right now in front of me, and I know she's still trying to put on a brave face. It's all my fault and I feel terrible. "But I get it now, how you were scared and just wanted a new start, away from everything. I get it, trust me I get it, but I will never understand that decision. You just left all of us behind, how could you possibly think we would forget about you…?"

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." I pull her tight and compass her in my arms. No other words fall out of my mouth as I'm consumed by the moment. My head falls on top of hers as I pull her closer and hear the lightest of crying. It takes me a second to realize it's not coming from the girl in my arms, but from me. "I know that doesn't change anything but I need you to know I am."

"I know you are Quinn." She whispers so quietly I barely hear it.

Our moment is interrupted as I hear the basement door open before the stairs slowly start to creak. "Quinnie?" I hear my mother call from the top of the stairs as the creaking sounds come to a stop.

"Yes, mom." I reply blandly, knowing she'll wait at the top of the stairs until she hears a reply. She literally has the worst timing ever.

The stairs begin to creak again with each step my mother shifts her weight on. Rachel scoots away from me and ducks her head as she adjusts the blanket on us. I shoot her a weird look before my attention falls to my mother carefully coming down the bottom of the stairs. Her glance goes back and forth between the two of us as her smile remains polite. "Hi girls, how's the movie going? It's lovely to see you again Rachel, you have certainly grown into a beautiful young lady." My mother's eyes quickly flicker to me before landing back on Rachel.

Rachel wipes her eyes quickly and stands from the couch as she addresses my mother, "Thank you, Mrs. Fab—" She stops herself and looks at me with a sad confused face.

"Don't be silly dear, you can call me Judy. I've known you since you were in diapers, I don't think there's a need for formality anymore."

Rachel smiles widely at my mother and nods. "Thank you... Judy. Oh and the movie is wonderful, Quinn let me choose and naturally I had to select one of Barbra's movies. This particular one is my absolute favourite."

"Well that's… lovely," My mother genuinely nods as her gaze falls upon me again. "I just wanted to let you girls know that I'm heading out for a while. I'm going to grab something for dinner while I'm out as well, did you want me to pick something up for you girls on the way back or are you two okay…?" She fades out as she points between the two of us, giving me a weird unsure look.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" I turn and ask Rachel who has taken a seat back on the couch, much farther away from me than before. "You're more than welcome—and we can continue our talk."

Rachel looks like she's contemplating the question before she slowly nods and smiles at me. "I would love to, Quinn. Maybe we can talk and then watch another movie too?"

I laugh and shake my head at the girl's attempt at her concealed excitement, "Sure Rach, whatever you want." I turn to my mother who is standing there looking mildly uncomfortable. "Don't worry about us, mom. I'm sure we can scrape something together ourselves."

My mother clears her throat and gives me and Rachel more shifty eyes. "Okay dear, well if you need me I have my cellphone on. I shouldn't be later than eight. Enjoy the movies, girls." She retreats back up the stairs quickly and softly closes the basement door.

Rachel looks at me with a quirked eyebrow as she glances back to the staircase. "Quinn, I know I haven't talked to your mother in some time but why was she acting unusually strange like that?"

"I'm sorry, she kind of does that a lot now. She knocks or waits until she hears my voice to make sure it's okay to come in."

"And why does she do that?"

"Since she might have caught me in New York once or twice…" I wince as I recollect the memory from a little less than two years ago. Rachel looks at me with wide eyes as her jaw drops. "It wasn't one of my better decisions. Tip; always remember to lock the door."

"Don't tell me I missed out on your rebellious phase, Quinn!"

"Something like that," I simply smirk.

"I must admit I'm slightly disappointed." The tiny girl huffs as the most adorable pout wipes across her face. She crosses her arms and tilts her head, silently asking for further details.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much." I lean over and hit her shoulder playfully with mine as I can't hold back a smile. Her pout finally fades and is replaced with a shy smile. "How about you, did I miss out on anything juicy?"

Rachel sadly shook her head, "Unfortunately not. Santana tried to fix me up with this boy, Finn Hudson, for the grade eight semi-formal dance but he ended up standing me up and taking another girl, a popular one. No one really has tried since. Although I can't say that I'm all that surprised, I am Rachel Berry after all." The girl looks absolutely dejected as she lets out a soft sigh and goes quiet.

"Rachel…" My voice is softer than I've ever heard it before, but it garners her attention. Her head slowly rises but her gaze stays to the left of me. "You know you're different from the rest of them, right?"

"It's quite a popular theory that I'm reminded of quite frequently, yes."

"I don't mean it like _that_. I mean you know exactly who are you and you know where you're going, you've always known. Not everyone our age can say that. You're going to be a star, Rachel. I've been in that world, and there's no doubt in my mind about that. You're so much more than this small town and that intimidates people. And why wouldn't it?—you're amazing." I can't help a smile sparking on my face as I talk about the brunette in front of me. "You shouldn't worry about what people think about you, you're better than all of them."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel gives me a subtle smile as she bashfully ducks her head in embarrassment. "You always knew how to make me feel better."

"Well I did say I had some major redeeming to do."

Rachel smiles distantly. "So was New York everything you hoped it to be? I'm so jealous that you got to live there for four years. You absolutely must show me pictures," she moves giddily on the couch before she stills. "You got out of Lima, why on earth would you come back here? I know you said your grandma broke her hip, but you could've stayed with your dad in New York. You didn't have to come back to Ohio."

"Yes, I did." I let out a breath as I drop my shoulders and lean back into the comfort of the couch. "It wasn't even a decision for me, I just had to. New York was amazing, don't get me wrong. I loved the city. I don't even know why but when my mother told me about my father cheating on her and my grandma, I just knew." I turn to Rachel and she's already intently staring at me. "I had to come back."

Rachel just smiles and nods as if she understands what I even don't myself. She grabs the last of the two cookies, handing one to me and leans back into the couch. I can almost feel her body heat as she shifts closer to me, throwing the blanket back over both our legs. "This couch is so cozy." She giggles as she takes a small bite of her cookie. I try not to stare at her lips as she chews but my eyes instantly fall to them as I hear the adorable laughing sound come from the brunette. Her eyes stay focused on the movie as her body drifts closer to me, so close I can feel her body heat. The fine hairs on my arm stand up at the close proximity and the uneasy feeling in my stomach returns when Rachel shuffles the remaining distance between us and sighs contently as she rests her head on my shoulder. If I wasn't so damn comfortable I would worry about the confused feeling erupting within me, but it's long forgotten and on the back burner while I enjoy the serene feeling of Rachel close to me. "I love the word cozy." The girl gleams excitedly. She glances up at me and catches my eye, smiling cheerfully like nothing's wrong before turning back to the movie. My eyes stay transfixed on her as I'm suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of vanilla and strawberries. My eyes glance down to catch Rachel licking her lips and my mind wanders to thoughts of her lip gloss being the origin of the lovely scent. My eyes are mesmerized by the brunette's delicate features that have escaped my mind in the last four years. I can't take my eyes off of her. We stay like this until the end credits come on and the room goes dark, no longer being illuminated by the projector screen.

I don't even realize how long I've been staring at the girl.

"I love that movie." Rachel sighs contently into my shoulder.

I have the strangest urge to move my arm around her shoulder but I keep it still, ignoring the weird tingling feeling as I pull back slightly so I can see Rachel's face. "Did you want to take a gander upstairs to find something to eat before we pop in the second movie?"

She gives me a joyful smile before closing the gap between us again to place her head back on my shoulder. "I'm quite comfortable right here to be honest, but if you're hungry I wouldn't oppose to venturing upstairs."

The tingles are back.

I push myself up and laugh nervously at the girl as I pull her up from the couch after me, "Come on lazy, we'll come back down here and eat our food. I'll even let you pick the next movie—just no musicals."

"But Quinn, that's not fair!" Rachel squeals as I continue to drag her up the stairs. I can't help the permanent smile plastered on my face as I laugh away at the tiny brunette pouting adorably behind me, not giving a care in the world about anything else as the two of us stumble at the top of the stairs.

All we do is laugh.

.

.

Tuesday morning comes way too soon.

I am up before the crack of dawn so I can make it over to the school for cheerleading boot camp. Santana had texted me late last night after Rachel left reminding me not to be late for practice as Sylvester would surely tear me and her to shreds if I was even a minute late.

I let out a soft laugh when I look at myself in the mirror. I actually pull off the uniform quite nicely.

I glance at my clock and it flashes 6:02am. I grab my bag and the set of car keys hanging on the wall in the main foyer before heading out the front door.

I borrow my grandma's 1985 Chrysler LeBaron from the garage as I know my mother will need her car later on in the day and there is no way in hell I am walking over to the school this early in the summer. Within five minutes I pull into the school parking lot, right away noticing a blonde getting out of a car with Santana as I pull in besides them. I quickly grab my bag and call after the Latina as I exit my vehicle, "Lopez!"

The girl turns around as the blonde makes it to her side, eyeing me with a friendly smile. "Q, you actually showed." Santana quirks her eyebrow as her hand falls on her hip. Her eyes scan my body before she approvingly nods.

"Did I have a choice?"

Santana smiles but shrugs, "No, but it's nice when you come willingly. It makes my job easier and it's nice to know I still gots it."

"Hi, I'm Brittany." The blonde jumps forward, extending her hand eagerly.

"Quinn Fabray." I smile at the girl and shake her hand.

Brittany giggles and beams back at me. "I know, San told me all about you. Welcome back to Lima."

I glance over to Santana and there's a slight blush on her face as she shrugs at me, "B saw us at Puck's party, she was curious."

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "But San reassured me that I was still her number one girl."

"Always, B."

I glance between the two girls as they stare silently at each other, matching smiles on both their faces. "Wait, I thought you were with Puck?"

"I am. We have an agreement that is beneficial for both parties, but most importantly I gets what I want."

I quirk my eyebrow at the Latina and then shake my head, "I don't think I want to know."

Santana smirks and nods in agreement, "Probably best." Brittany locks her arm around Santana's and she nods towards the school. "We should get going. It's not good to keep Sylvester waiting."

I hear a loud booming voice as we walk closer toward the gymnasium doors. "You think this is hard, try passing kidney stones—that's hard! This is only the beginning ladies!" I look at Brittany and Santana as they practically skip happily into the gym, completely unfazed by Sylvester's shrieking. My feet halt at the terrifying tone just before I enter the gym. I stare at the door for a few seconds and I gulp nervously wondering just what have I got myself into. I shut my eyes as I push the doors open.

Here goes nothing.

.

.

"I'm starting to think this was Santana's intention all along." I wince as Sam plops down another icepack on my shoulder. I'm not sure if it was because I was a newbie but I ended up taking quite a beating during cheerleading boot camp. I have ice on both my knees and my left shoulder, making me look like a wounded puppy as I sprawl out messily at the one end of the couch.

"You didn't really think she'd give Berry up that easily? Santana probably took full enjoyment out of watching you get your ass handed to you today." Sam readjusts the icepack on my shoulder before sitting down beside me.

He came over with Mike and Tina shortly after I got back from cheerleading. Both Sam and Mike howled as they came in and saw me on the ground, ice cubes spread all out over the floor. Tina was nice enough to help me up and get me to the couch before yelling at the boys to help.

"I didn't think cheerleading would literally beat the crap out of me."

Sam just shakes his head at me as he looks on with a disapproving stare. "You better be up and at 'em by the weekend. You are not—I repeat, _not_ bailing on my annual pre-school pool party."

I groan as I readjust on the couch, slouching a little lower as my legs remain on the table. "No promises, I do have boot camp every day this week."

"Even more reason to come." Mike comments from the other couch that was perpendicular to the one I was on. "You'll need to blow off some steam."

Tina nods in agreement beside him, "It will totally be therapeutic after a week of torture with Sylvester."

"It's going to be abulous." Sam drums on his abs and raises both his eyebrows at me, smirking quite smugly. "You can't miss it, Quinn."

I sigh and throw my good arm up hopelessly, knowing they'd eventually find a way to drag me to the party anyways. "Okay, sure why not."

All three cheer and applaud loudly at their victory. Sam turns and smiles proudly at me as he pats my upper thigh. "I'm glad you're not being a fun sponge on us. I thought for sure you'd need a little more convincing after Puck's party."

"Well you did say I should reacquaint myself with the student body before school starts."

"And I am fully onboard with that plan." Sam smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he nudges me in my good shoulder. "Maybe this time you'll actually let Finn walk you home."

I smirk to myself as I don't recall ever talking to this _Finn_ character at the party. "Maybe…" I smirk wider at Sam, humouring him lightly as I reach for the remote beside me and turn on the television. "Unless I get a better offer, that is."

I hear Sam gasp before I see him motioning to Mike for a high five. Tina places her hand on his bicep before she slowly pulls her boyfriend's arm down and silently shakes her head as both the boys frown in disappointment.

"I meant walking me home, you ass." I shake my head and smile at Tina who's rolling her eyes and still shaking her head at Mike.

"Well knowing Finn, he'd probably get you lost anyways." Sam says as he snags the remote from my hands and changes it to the basketball game. "But seriously, if you need to _reacquaint _yourself with anyone, please feel free to use the bedrooms. Really, even my room."

"I'll keep that in mind." I humour him lightly with a laugh.

"Please do." He nods encouragingly before tapping the ice pack on my one knee. "Off—they've been on for twenty minutes."

I groan as I lean forward and unravel the tape securing the icepacks on my knees. My body still aches from cheerleading and I can only assume to believe Coach when she said this was only the beginning. The icepack on my shoulder falls onto the couch as I lean back and groan.

Sam throws it back on my shoulder and smiles, "So although we love watching you in pain, the real reason we stopped by is because it's cheap night at the theatre and you have not seen the place since they completely re-modeled it."

I gasp loudly in shock as my jaw drops, "They re-modeled the old theatre?" I look away and shake my head in disbelief. "Rachel must've been pissed." When I glance back up, Mike and Tina stare at me with wide eyes and a look that suddenly makes me want to explain myself. "She just really loves the classics, you know. It's a shame they ruined it...for historical reasons."

"Right…" Sam drags out as he shifts his eyes around the room. "So cheap night?"

I throw the ice packs on the table and carefully bend my knees to touch the floor, groaning slightly at the soreness. It's definitely going to hurt tomorrow. "As long as I'm home relatively early. I got practice tomorrow again at 6:30am and I'm sure Coach will not go any easier on me than she did today."

Sam smiles and pats me on the back, "Just wait until you have school afterwards, then you'll really love the early mornings." He offers me a hand as I push myself up off of the couch. My legs are a bit weak still from the cold icepacks and he holds out his arm to steady me.

I grimace as I take a step forward and feel the throbbing in my knees intensify. "We can use the sliding glass door." I point towards it for Tina and Mike who have already stood up from the other couch. They watch me carefully before they turn and slide the door open for myself and Sam. He stays behind me as I manage to slowly waddle to the door.

"Okay, enough of this." I hear him scoff behind me before I feel his hands on my waist and I'm suddenly being twirled and thrown over his shoulder.

"Sam! What are you doing? Put me down!" I yell frantically, slapping his back as he picks up his pace towards the door. He shuts the glass sliding door behind us and barrels towards the car, carrying me with ease like I'm a football and the car is the end zone.

My frantic arm and legs movements have no luck and I eventually my body relaxes out of complete exhaustion and I let my friend carry me out, knowing that really—it's moments like these that I need to treasure.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week of cheerleading boot camp literally nearly killed me. But I can honestly say despite being thoroughly whipped into shape by Coach Sylvester, the adrenaline and hype of it all truly intrigues me. Not to mention it will definitely keep my body in shape. After careful observation, it has also become quite apparent that the uniform holds some kind of power in the McKinley hierarchy which will more-or-less come in handy.

My friends were right though. Sam's pool party was the perfect thing to take my mind off everything and just relax after my long strenuous week. The four of us sit by the pool before the party starts, legs dangling in the water. I adjust my sunglasses on my nose and lean back, soaking in the gorgeous sun as it beats down brightly on this breezy August afternoon day.

Sam jumps in the water and dashes towards the floating beer cooler. "Tina, heads up!" He calls before tossing two beer cans to the Asian girl beside me. She successfully catches them and hands one to me, opening hers and laughing when it foams everywhere.

She flicks some foam at me when I continue to laugh at her.

I open my carefully and it only sprays a little as the can pops open.

"We have to go get the kegs from downstairs, you girls watch for the door while we're gone. People should be showing soon." Sam nods at us and flicks the switch to the music speakers that are wired throughout his entire backyard and house. Loud dance music starts to fill the air as he and Mike dance their way into the house like the goofs they are.

Tina jumps in the shallow end of the pool and successfully keeps her beer out of the water as she bobs her head and dances lively to the music.

I rest my one arm behind my body as I lean back slightly and take a sip of my beer. My head swings back and forth to the beat of the song as my eyes remain shut.

My music filled bliss is cut short when I hear the doorbell sound twice followed by loud obnoxious knocking. "I got it," I sigh and roll my eyes as I jump up out of the cool water to grab the door. Tina motions with her hand as she continues to bop her head to the music in the water. I grab my towel and throw it around my waist on my way, careful not to slip on the slippery wet tile floor.

"What are you doing here?" My mouth gapes open as I open the door to find Santana on the other side. She was probably the last person I expected it to be. I tighten my grasp on my towel around my waist as she scans my body up and down. She really isn't subtle about it, but I don't think she really cares.

It's a natural Santana thing to do, and it always gives me a little bit of the creeps.

"You invited me."

It was brought up in random conversation during cheerleading this week and I extended an obligatory invitation as Sam told me to invite _anyone_. I truthfully thought Santana would not show. "I never thought for a second you were actually going to come."

"Well then that just makes you a tease." She saunters past me and winks, tapping my nose lightly with her index finger. "I brought my people with me too. Sam's on the football team, Q. Did you really think I wouldn't know about the party even if you didn't invite me? Please, who do you think I am in these parts."

An on slaughter of jocks and cheerleaders appear behind Santana and make a straight line for the alcohol and music. It was like her own personal army entourage, and I was lucky I wasn't trampled by the herd. I stand to the side of the door and carefully peek outside, making sure there wasn't a second wave. There are a few stranglers in amongst the crowd, but at the very end of the driveway I spot Rachel standing still staring at the house. People are almost walking through her as they make their way up the path. I take a step outside on the porch and just stare at the girl, unable to control the smile that encompasses my face.

Her eyes shift to me and a small blush spreads across her face as she slowly begins to walk up the driveway. My eyes drift down to the short sun dress she has chosen to wear overtop of her swimwear and eventually my eyes stay transfixed on the long legs taking long strides towards me.

_When did those get there?_

"Hi Quinn."

My eyes scan up to find a tiny amused smile on Rachel's face. "Hey." I manage to blurt out as my cheeks flush a slight rosy pink.

"What are you doing out here on the porch?" The girl remains coy as she adjusts her purse on her shoulder.

"Sam put me on door duty since he had to grab the kegs from the basement." I shrug casually as I lean against the cold brick pillar, trying my best to cool the hot flush that I still feel on my cheeks. My breathing has become quite erratic as I begin to play with the top of my towel nervously. "Did you want to go inside? A lot people are already out back at the grill and pool area."

Rachel takes a step up to the porch and moves the stray hair from out of her eyes. She looks at me and smiles shyly, "Are you going to come inside?"

I nod as I push myself off the pillar and drift closer to the tiny brunette beside me. "After you," I point towards the door and wait to follow Rachel as she slowly enters the house.

The front foyer isn't overwhelming with people yet as most the people seem to have flocked towards the pool. Rachel stands there and glances around the house aimlessly until her eyes stop on mine. Her cheeks blush a light pink, "I haven't been here in a long time, I sort of feel out of place."

I take her hand gingerly and squeeze, giving her a smile to ease her discomfort. "Up until a week ago, I could've said the same thing." I take a breath and look at the girl seriously, "I can't promise anything for Santana but Sam assured me he'd try. He actually was the one to suggest I invite you today."

"That was very considerate of him. I will have to remember to thank him for his kind hospitalities later." She continues to glance around the high ceilings, examining the house as if she won't be back in it again for a very long time. She turns back and smiles at me appreciatively, giving my hand a tiny squeeze of encouragement, "And thank you again for actually inviting me, I was honestly quite surprised when I received your call."

"And yet I still had to pull out the Fabray charm to persuade you to come tonight." I poke her in the side as she just casually shrugs. I roll my eyes and sigh, "Rachel, I want you here. You shouldn't be surprised by that." I cast my gaze towards the ground and briefly close my eyes. When I glance back up and see her brown orbs staring back at me, I can see her trying to hold back a grin as her eyes continue to plead with me. "I know I haven't been the best friend in the last four years and I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I truly am but I'm trying here. This is me, trying. I know this isn't the ideal place to hang or talk, but I thought we could have fun. That's all I'm asking; for you to just be here today and have fun with me."

She simply nods and bows her head bashfully. "I can do that. I always have fun with you, Quinn. So I guess we have nothing to worry about." Her smile finally breaks through into a full Rachel Berry grin as she raises her head and giggles softly. "Except maybe getting you home safely, I do not want you drunkenly wandering around the streets like last time."

"I'm sure come end of the night, you will do everything in your power to make sure that doesn't happen, again."

"Of course, Quinn," she nods enthusiastically as she takes my hand and drags me down the hallway. "Safety first, that's the number one rule."

We stop at the kitchen and grab ourselves some drinks before making our way out back to the group. Sam and Mike are already at the grill, both donning matching white cook hats and aprons as Tina is out of the pool and standing nearby with a few people watching the two boys, animatedly laughing amongst the crowd.

"Hey guys." I chime as we walk up to the crowd of people, Tina being the only recognizable one in the bunch.

"Quinn, there you are!" Tina smiles as her head swivels towards me. "Everyone, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine." Three friendly faces smile back at me, all being courteous enough to shake my hand as they introduce themselves to me.

"How's it going everyone? Oh, you guys know Rachel, right?" I turn towards the smaller girl beside me and grin, slowly ushering her forward into the group as my arm falls securely around her shoulders.

Rachel nods beside me and gives a small smile towards the others before clearing her throat, "Yes Quinn, we are all fellow Glee club members. Hello everyone, I hope your summers have been satisfactory."

"Wow. Rachel Berry, I did not expect you to see you here." Kurt comments with a shocked expression on his face.

I can hear Rachel let out a huff beside me and I can't help but grin as the girl takes a slight step forward towards Kurt. "Quinn extended an invitation to myself and it would have been particularly rude of me to decline her invitation when I had no prior engagements for the evening." Her eyes challenge Kurt as he remains tight lipped.

Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs, "Of course you had no prior engagements for the evening."

"So Quinn, you know Sam then?" Blaine speaks up as he playfully glares at Kurt and pats the boy's shoulder, obviously sensing a slight hostility between the two.

I nod while I take a sip of my beer, "We go way back, as do Santana and I."

"Ah… does that mean you'll be joining the ranks of the Cheerios?"

I thrust my fist in the air as I let out an unenthusiastic cheer. "Go McKinley?" I light heartedly laugh as the others stare at me with wide eyes and their mouths gaped open. "Santana already kind of recruited me. I was at training camp all week. Coach Sylvester is a total beast."

"We won't disagree with you there." Kurt scoffs as he crosses his arms. Blaine just pats him gently on the back as his eyebrows furrow and his eyes go soft.

"Are you any good at singing? If so, you should join the Glee club in the fall." Blaine asks me with an interested grin on his face. "We always welcome new members."

I glance down at Rachel and see her nervously biting her lip. I can tell she's struggling to remain silent as she awaits my reply to the boy's innocent question. "At this current point in time, I feel Cheerios is more than enough for me as I settle into a new school. But I'm sure with enough begging and the right incentive, I can be persuaded otherwise." My eyes stay glued on Rachel as a small smirk finally breaks through. I can already see a plan already brewing in her head.

"Well I look forward to that day. I think you'd make an excellent addition to our club."

I smile at the delightful boy before my eyes catch Santana strutting around the pool. "I'll be right back." I give Rachel's arm a squeeze and nod my head, reassuring her that I will in fact return.

I leave Rachel with Tina and the others as I pace towards Santana who is now at the far end of the pool lying down on a towel. I stand in front of her making sure my shadow casts over her body, my hand falling to my hip as I wait impatiently for her to notice.

"You're blocking my sun."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is that yours?" I sarcastically joke as I turn around and point towards the beaming sun in the sky. "I need a favour from you."

Santana leans forward and sits up on her elbows, tipping her sunglasses down off her nose so I can see her eyes. She quirks her eyebrow at me and gives me a devilish smirk, "Little early to be turning in that card already, isn't it Q?" My eyes plead with her for a second or two before she lets out a defeated sigh, "What do you need me to do?"

"Rachel is here."

Santana lets out a hearty cackle and shakes her head animatedly, "God damnit Q. You are _so_ predictable around the midget, I swear." She pushes her sunglasses back up on her face and leans back down on her towel, resting her arms comfortably behind her head. "No worries, I still remember our deal. I will admit I didn't think you'd make it after that first day of training camp but you really pulled through in the end. I was impressed. I have no intention of bothering the hobbit if that's what you're here inquiring about."

She looks at me expectantly before I just simply nod. She lets out another cackle as she dismisses me with her hand and she turns over onto her stomach. "Now get out of my sun and let me get my tan on before I have to ends you."

Rachel is quietly standing amongst the group when I return, casually sipping on her drink. She looks uncomfortable or nervous until I make my way up beside her. Mike has joined the crowd and has his arm securely around Tina and he throws me a head nod, "Fabray! There you are! We're taking orders for the grill. Sammy's already got the grill fired up with some juicy burgers and sausages and Azimo should be here soon with his father's deep fryer and some chicken wings. What's your flavour?"

"A burger is fine for me. Thanks, Mike." I smile as Mike tips his chef hat at me. I look back at Rachel who remains quiet beside me. "Hey Rach, are you hungry? I grabbed some vegan patties for you if you want me to grab them for Sam to throw on the grill."

Her eyes light up and she turns to me and smiles, nodding eagerly, "Thank you. Yes, I would love one. That's very thoughtful of you, Quinn."

"Well what kind of party would it be if it didn't cater to everyone's needs?"

"I'll accompany you as it seems I have found myself in need of another refreshment." The tiny brunette grabs my hand gingerly as I take a step forward and we walk together away from the group.

We walk into the kitchen and Rachel lets go of my hand as I walk to the fridge. We find ourselves alone but the music blares loudly from the other room as people have begun to dance. I can barely hear Rachel clear her throat before her soft voice is heard, "So earlier, out front, you were kind of… staring at me."

I stop in my tracks a few feet from the fridge as I stupidly turn around and look back at the girl leaning against the counter. Her eyes are nervous as they gaze into mine for answers. "Oh, you noticed that?" I try to hide my face as I take a sip of beer, sheltering my mouth with the cup as I side step towards the fridge. "I saw you, is all. You stand out." I reason as I turn away to open the freezer and grab the package of veggie patties. I quickly take one out and throw the box back into the freezer. The cold air from the freezer helps my flushed face, but only barely.

"I don't think that is necessarily that difficult given the crowd. It's quite obvious that I don't belong here, seeing as half of these people slushie me on a daily basis at school."

The sadness that she tries to hide in her voice kills me. I sigh as I close the freezer door forcefully, infuriated by the fact people could actually throw cold slushies in anyone's face, let alone Rachel's. My fist clenches at the mere thought. "Yeah about that… I actually talked to Santana and you know how I told you I'm a Cheerio now… well it was sort of part of the deal I made with Santana to get her to back off." My eyes remain on the freezer as I can't bear to look at the girl's face.

"Quinn." I hear her exhale and I turn around to see her push off the counter and take a few strides towards me. "You can't just come back and try to protect me from everything and everyone. That's not how it works."

I can't help the guilty feeling that falls to the pit of my stomach when I let my gaze drop to the ground as she softly scolds me with her disapproving eyes. "I know…but I certainly can try, can't I? It wouldn't be the first time I did."

I peek my eyes up to see a small smirk on Rachel's face. I smile as I raise my head fully. "Nor will it be your last, I'm sure. Fine, I'm not going to waste our time by arguing with you over this when I am fully aware of your stubbornness." Rachel giggles and shakes her head, more than familiar with my protective Fabray side. "Can you not break any bones this time around though?"

"I can't and won't make any promises."

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you were staring?" She nonchalantly asks as she walks by me and opens the fridge to get herself another drink. Her eyebrows rise in anticipation as she pops the cap off and takes a small sip, throwing the excess beer cap into a clear garbage bag hanging from the sink.

Her eyes absolutely kill me and I know that I won't be able to lie to her as a small pout forms on her face. I take a deep breath as I hold her gaze. "I haven't seen you in a while and you—you look good, Rach. That's all. I wasn't used to seeing you like _this_. You captured my attention." My eyes scan down her body as I point directly at her, or more specifically her _legs_. She follows my gaze and inspects her wardrobe with a skeptical glare. "You never dressed like that when we were twelve."

"We aren't twelve anymore, Quinn." She scoffs and quirks her eyebrow. A trick _I _taught her a very long time ago. "And are you subtly implying that what I am currently wearing is inappropriate attire?"

"God, no. Honestly Rachel, you look amazing right now." I shake my head frantically and take a step towards the girl, my eyes falling once again to her legs. "_That's_ why I was staring. You just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Oh." I barely hear Rachel whisper as she lowers her head to try and hide the blush on her cheeks. "I guess I should be flattered then. I don't usually get compliments about my looks, well _nice_ ones at least."

"Don't pay any attention to those people. They're idiots. You're beautiful." I assure her with a confident head nod. I reach my hand out to grab hers and smile, "Come on, let's go throw this vegan patty on the grill for you so we can finally get some grub in our bellies."

.

.

It didn't take long for Sam's house to get fairly crowded. By the time Azimo arrived with his deep fryer and the rest of the football team, the majority of house was packed full. Sam and Mike had passed off the cooking duty to Azimo and a couple other football players as they began to mingle amongst the other party guests.

Rachel and I stayed by the pool after we ate with Tina and Mercedes. Rachel had removed her shirt to reveal a blue and white striped bikini top so she could soak in the sun's rays. Needless to say, I spent the majority of the time with my eyes peeled to the girl, sneaking in not-so subtle glances at the shimmering gold skin whenever I could. I even managed to miss my mouth a few times trying to eat my burger, but luckily no one was the wiser.

I honestly have to thank Rachel's fathers for investing in that elliptical machine. Definitely a solid investment.

We head inside shortly after it starts to get dark out, pushing past the several groups of people chilling by the doors. I keep a tight grasp on Rachel's hand as we weave through the crowds, receiving more than a few unwelcomed stares from our fellow classmates. I ignore them all.

As Rachel gets in the long line to the bathroom, I make my way into the kitchen to grab us more drinks. I pass the main dance floor area, spotting Brittany dancing quite closely with a random football player. The room opens up into the kitchen and I'm surprised to see Santana alone when I enter the room. She doesn't immediately notice me as her attention is fixated back on the dancing floor and as I slide in beside her to follow her stare, all I can see is the lively blonde dancing her heart out.

"So…" I drag out and finally garner Santana's attention. She looks at me a little startled but smiles. "…what's up with you and Brittany?"

Her face drops and she looks at me sternly before she turns around and pours herself a shot, quickly downing it a second after. "It's complicated."

"I thought '_you gets what you want_'," I quirk my eyebrow curiously at the Latina.

"I do. But I also I made a New Year's resolution this year to stop being such a whore." Santana shrugs as she takes another shot. "And I haven't really followed through as it's proving to be much more difficult than I originally anticipated."

Brittany walks into the kitchen and gives Santana a longing look before ducking her head and quietly grabbing a beer from the fridge and disappearing the way she came. I watch carefully as Santana stays silent beside me except for the soft sigh that escapes her after Brittany is gone.

"I can see how that's not working out for you." I chuckle and take a swig of my beer as my eyes shift to Santana.

She continues to stare blissfully at the blonde who is now back dancing with the same football guy. I watch as the guy's hand reaches slowly towards Brittany's ass before Santana flinches beside me. She throws back another shot effortlessly and pushes herself off the counter, "Fuck it, we're all human… and there's always next year for attainable resolutions." She quickly vanishes into the crowd after Brittany, leaving me to fend for myself in the kitchen as she grabs the girl and dashes off of the dance floor.

I laugh at the whole scene before I down the rest of my beer and grab two more from the fridge, thinking Rachel might need another one after she gets out of the bathroom. As I close the door, I hear a deep voice laughing from behind me in the back room, it gives me the chills. I turn around and walk to the doorway. I can barely see anything in the barely lit room, only slightly making out what looks to be two figures in the far back corner.

"Alone again, hobbit?" My body stiffens at the nickname and I frantically start to search the walls for a light switch.

_Oh_ _God_, _Rachel_.

"Naturally." I hear the same deep laugh from before.

"Hey!" I yell furiously just as I'm able to find the light switch on the far wall. I finally see the two large guys towering over Rachel and my fists instinctively clench as my feet take a protective step forward.

They turn around and laugh, both giving me a thorough one-over that repulses me to the core. _Fucking pigs_. "Can we help you, little girl?" The tall bulkier one asks, crossing his arms and taking a step towards me. If he thinks that's going to intimidate me to back way, he's sorely mistaken.

No one messes with Quinn Fabray.

I brace my jaw shut as I try to control my cool.

_Do not lose your cool._

I notice the letterman jacket on the smaller one and my rage slowly calms as an escape plan quickly forms in my mind. I let out an exhausted sigh before I slowly unclench my fists and collect myself. "Sam needs your help moving some of the kegs from downstairs." The two jocks look at one another suspiciously before turning back to me. "Right now. Or do I need to bother Santana to come and ask you boys nicely?"

Just hearing Santana's name does the trick, striking fear in the boys' eyes as they mumble something incoherent amongst themselves and quickly run out of the room. I let out a deep sigh and run to Rachel whose standing nervously in the corner. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone." I put the beers down on a nearby table as I cup her face, making sure they didn't touch her.

Her eyes stay on the ground as she shakes her head frantically and removes my hands. "I'm fine, Quinn. I really shouldn't have wandered off, I was just looking for another bathroom." As her eyes find mine, I can still see the frightening fear behind them. They soften as she lets out a gentle sigh. "Thank you."

"Don't scare me like that again." I grab her hand and squeeze gently, finally garnering the tiniest smile as a reaction from the girl. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I see her go to open her mouth but she's cut off by the loud chanting in the room over. I can hear Sam's voice distinctively as the words 'Ole, Ole!' are repeated over and over. I turn back to see Rachel eyeing the two beer bottles on the side table before she glances back to me with a devilish smirk on her face. "Come on, I have an idea." She grabs the two drinks with her free hand and drags me towards our chanting classmates.

This cannot be a good idea.

.

.

"This was such a bad idea."

"No, it's wasn't." Rachel assures me as she practically skips giddily down the hallway.

I struggle to walk properly behind her, using the wall as a guide as I follow the lively brunette. "You only think it that because you came up with the idea." I scoff as I barely avoid a side table that I swear wasn't there a second ago. Stupid legs are stupid.

"Ergo, how can it be bad?"

I shake my head at the girl as she turns around and beams up at me. She's utterly adorable as she swaggers drunkenly into the empty backyard. "Leave it to you to use the word _ergo_ when you're drunk."

"Excuse me, Quinn. I am certainly not—" Rachel hiccups mid-sentence, shutting her mouth after realizing I may in fact be right. She hiccups again and goes into a giggle fit. "Okay, so I may have slightly underestimated the state of my current intoxication."

"You think?" I chuckle as the girl stumbles back into me. My hands catch her at the waist and I can't help my thumb brush against her skin as I pull us down to the nearby hammock. My thumb tingles as my arm stays securely around Rachel when I readjust us both to get more comfortable, trying my hardest to not fall off the hammock as it swings gently back and forth from our momentum.

"I can only apologize again and again for my lack of hand-eye coordination." Rachel shifts and I feel her rest her head on my shoulder, her breath softly tickling my collarbone with her uneven breathing. I close my eyes and smile at the warm feeling. "And I will admit that throwing a ping pong ball into a plastic cup is extremely more difficult than I originally thought."

"It was still a valiant effort."

"We worked quite well as a team and despite losing, I still had a reasonable amount of fun. And did you not say that is all you required of me tonight? I will admit I was truly terrible at flip cup though, and there's no excuse for that." She giggles and I feel her arm drape across my body and pull me closer. If I wasn't so buzzed I probably would read more into this so-called-cuddling I find myself tangled up in, but I can't help bask in the sensation of Rachel's body against mine as she shifts again, this time nearly lying completely on top of me. I can feel her breathing even out as she contently sighs into my chest. I open my eyes and look down to see her yawn adorably before she snuggles her head into my neck. "So cozy." I hear her ever so faintly whisper as I smile to myself and look up at the night's sky.

We lay entwined in the hammock undiscovered like this for a solid hour and a half. By the sound of her even breathing, I assume Rachel has fallen asleep as she lies on top of me silently. I can hear the distant sound of music from inside the house faintly in the background as the gentle night's breeze sways the hammock back and forth. My eyes stay focused on the stars above as I feel the girl on top of me shiver. My arms feel strangely natural as I wrap them around her petite body to keep her warm. I feel a soft sigh escape Rachel's mouth before she nuzzles her nose into me further, softly tickling my neck. I smile contently and pull the girl closer, surrendering to the strange feeling erupting beneath my fingertips with the familiarity of our closeness. As I hold Rachel in my arms securely, I can't help but wonder what Santana was thinking by calling her broken. The blissful smile on her face tells me otherwise.

Rachel only begins to stir when three drunken guys come screaming out of the house and jump messily into the pool. I recognize Puck being one of them as I just shake my head at the boys splashing around. A small crowd shortly follows them out from inside as I sit up, bringing a drowsy Rachel with me.

I see Sam emerge from his house and shoot me a curious look when his sight lands on the two of us on the hammock. He smiles before turning his attention back to the pool and follows the path straight towards a group of girls.

Rachel rubs her eyes as she starts to come to, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to nod off like that."

I smile at the sleepy girl as she yawns, adorably covering her mouth to be polite. My arm still remains around her protectively as my hand rests casually on her hip. "No worries, I was thoroughly enjoying the sound of your inebriated snoring."

"I do not snore, Quinn Fabray! How dare you insinuate such preposterous things!" She hits me playfully on the arm before turning away and shaking her head disapprovingly.

I chuckle lightly and pull her closer, "I know. I'm just playing with you. You're quite the peaceful sleeper, Rach—drunk or otherwise."

She turns abruptly with determined eyes, "I am _not_—" She cuts herself off when I quirk my eyebrow at her knowingly. She rolls her eyes and smiles. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Not too long. Did you want to head back inside?" I ask when I notice more people coming in from out of the house. The pool area is getting much more crowded as it seems the dance party has conveniently moved outside. I notice Santana and Brittany exit the house and join a bunch of dancing girls I recognize from cheerleading.

I see Rachel's gaze on them before she shrugs and gets up off the hammock abruptly, "Sure, I am feeling particularly parched." She takes my hand and leads us both back towards the house, easily dodging the oncoming people we pass coming out of the house on the way.

She determinedly makes her way to the kitchen with me still in tow. She only lets go of my hand to pull the two beers out of the fridge for us, handing one to me before popping the top off of hers and downing nearly half of hers in one go.

"Hey, slow down slugger." I suggest while finally popping the cap off of my own beer. I'm hoping this stash lasts so I don't have to drink the cheap keg beer. My hand casually grazes Rachel's arm and guides the beer away from her mouth. I amusedly smile when I see the girl pout. "We aren't trying to break any records tonight, Rach."

"I was just trying to loosen up and have some fun."

"You aren't having fun with me anymore?" My eyebrows naturally drop as my face probably exudes my hurt feelings.

Her shoulders instantly drop as her face softens. "Of course I am Quinn…that's not what I meant at all and I apologize for it coming out that way. I simply meant that I should take full advantage of the social opportunities when I'm given them considering they are seldom offered to me."

I suddenly feel guilty as I recall her telling me about Finn and how most likely this is her first real high school party. "Did you want to go find Mike and Tina and see if we can scrounge up some people to get a game of Kings going? It's a card game and doesn't involve nearly the amount of coordination that beer pong requires."

She flashes me a quick smile before she grabs my hand and pulls me behind her as she books it down towards the basement. She weaves in and out of the crowds out people again effortlessly, never releasing the firm hold on my hand.

"Quinn!" Tina greets me with an enthusiastic hug as Mike stands close behind her with a cool smile on his face. He simply lifts his hat and nods. "Where have you been, girl?"

I don't realize I'm still holding Rachel's hand until I feel her slightly tense. I glance down and smile at the shy girl beside me, squeezing gently back to reassure her. "Rachel and I were outside by the pool until the dance party was relocated. We figured we'd come inside and see if you guys wanted to play some Kings."

Mike eagerly nods as Tina smiles in agreement. "Sure, let me just go gather up some more people and we can play it on the pool table—" She cuts herself off as she turns and sees a group of people making out completely on top of the pool table—three of which may or not be having sex. "Or maybe not the pool table..."

"That can't be sanitary." Rachel grimaces as her face contorts in utter disgust.

Mike quickly disappears before re-emerging a minute later with a coffee table. He drags it towards us and lets out a sigh, "This should work." He glances around the room carefully, "I should go find Artie, he definitely will have a set of cards for us to use." Before any of us can respond, Mike disappears again into the horde of people.

I feel Rachel slowly slink out of my grasp and my eyes follow her path as she walks towards a nearby empty couch and plops herself down. I laugh as her head swings back and her mouth gapes open as she stares at the ceiling.

"So you and Rachel…"

I turn to face Tina and she's glancing at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you going to complete that sentence or just continue to stare at me like that?"

Her face softens and Tina lets out a huff before she knowingly smiles at me and her eyes drift to the left. I turn to see Rachel struggling to juggle several pillows in her tiny arms. I can't help let out a laugh when she drops all five of them and stands there pouting empty-handed. "You're really going to try and protect her from all this, aren't you?"

I continue to stare at the brunette struggling to pick up the fallen pillows as a small amused smile graces my face. Even through her flustered drunken state, I still find the girl completely endearing. "Every chance I get, she's my best friend. I already left her alone once, I won't do that again to her." I turn to Tina and respond before my feet naturally take me towards Rachel.

I pick up three of the pillows on the ground and smile at the girl when she finally notices my presence.

"Thanks, Quinn." Her voice is quiet as she stands beside me, the slightest pink blush on her cheeks. "I thought these pillows would be more comfortable than sitting directly on the cement basement floor."

"Good idea, Rach." I smile wider as I take the two remaining pillows from her hands. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and ducks her head as she shyly smiles at me. We walk silently back to Tina where Mike has returned with several more people. I recognize Mercedes from earlier but the other are fresh faces.

"We're going to need more pillows." Rachel deadpans and I burst out into laughter as I look at the disappointment in Rachel's face. It's utterly adorable.

I drop the pillows on the ground by the table and take Rachel's hand, squeezing tighter when she turns and gives me a comforting smile. "Come on, we'll go get some more."

I know I'm grinning like an idiot as Rachel leads me slowly back to the couches but the alcohol in my system is enabling me not to care. My smile vanishes when we come to a stop in front of a pillow-less couch. Rachel stands beside me quietly, inspecting the couch as she furrows her eyebrows and bites her lip. She lets go of my hand gently and takes a step towards the couch. Her hand goes to her hip as her head shifts from one side of the couch to the other and back again, obviously contemplating how to go about this.

"Hmm…" I barely hear Rachel whisper before she completely flops onto the couch, face first and grabs two of the large couch seat cushions. I can't hold in my laughter as the tiny girl holds them end-to-end with her arms outstretched as far as they can go.

I shake my head and take a step towards the struggling girl, "Silly girl. Here, like this." I fold the two cushions on top of one another, making it easier for the girl to carry the two cushions together. We walk back to the group and they've already taken their seats and scattered the cards out on the table. I pass Tina and Mike the extra seat cushion in Rachel's hand and sit down beside her on the other one.

Mike downs the remainder of his beer bottle and throws it down in the middle of the table, smiling proud as Tina pats him on the back and shakes her head.

With the king cup in the middle, Mike explains the game before he pulls the first card from the table. I feel Rachel anxiously shake beside me as we work our way around the table. My hand slides over her thigh to still her shaking leg and it takes a second for Rachel to notice before she turns to me and smiles, her leg instantly stopping all movements.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight, Quinn." I don't bother to move my hand as the brunette's smile only grows wider.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walk into McKinley bright and early on Monday morning; excited and antsy for my first official day at the new high school. The frays of my Cheerios skirt sway with each confident stride I take and I can't help but put a little bit more swagger into my walk.

My smile beams radiantly as I can't remember the last time I was in a place this good. Granted I had some great memories in New York, but I genuinely feel happy and content back here in Lima. Who would've thought?

I find my assigned locker in no time as it's conveniently located near the gym, an area I've found myself quite familiar with over the past week. Coach Sylvester gave us the first day off for practice so I definitely have more of a jump in my step seeing as I didn't need to get up at the stroke of dawn to make it to practice.

I grab my binder and close my locker, noting its position so I don't forget where it is later. As I turn to look down the hallway, I spot Rachel a few feet down at her locker. I smile amusedly as she struggles with putting a couple of her textbooks back into her locker. I take a step forward towards the brunette and am nearly close lined by a straight arm.

"What the—" I fume, looking up with furrowed eyebrows to a tall boy wearing a red letterman jacket with a dopey sideways grin on his face. The boy relaxes his elbow as he falls smoothly against the locker and looks me up and down quickly, smirking a little wider as he does.

"Hey, Quinn." The boy gives me a confident head with a sleazy smile, "Nice uniform."

"Hi."

"It's me, Finn Hudson. Star quarterback…" He drags out the last word as I continue just to stare at him. "Remember at Puck's, I lent you my jacket and offered to walk you home. Santana might have mentioned me…?" I remain quiet and shake my head as I honestly don't remember him at all from that night. Despite my lack of response, Finn remains confident and continues to try and impress. He collects himself as he leans his body further towards me. "Anyways I'm captain of the football team and since you're officially the new cheerleader, I feel obligated to take you out and buy you dinner and a movie."

"Thank you but I'm going to have to pass." I smile politely and side step Finn, setting my sights back on the brunette further down the hallway.

He swivels around with a stunned look on his face, not expecting rejection to his offer. "You busy or—"

I turn back towards him and politely smile, "Sure, let's go with I'm busy. Nice meeting you Finn, bye." I pivot away and make a quick exit, leaving the boy standing there with his mouth gaped open. It doesn't take long before I start to make a v-line towards Rachel. I'm only a few feet away from her as she closes her locker and turns towards me. A fleeting smile appears on her face before it quickly vanishes when a cold red slushie hits the side of her face.

"Welcome back to school, loser!" Another slushie is launched at Rachel, this time a blue one as she turns towards the jock. I immediately recognize him as one of the jocks from Sam's party; the one that cornered Rachel. Just as quick as he attacks, the jock takes off down the hall with a malicious laugh, echoing down the hallways as he runs away like a coward.

I hastily shuffle to Rachel's side and instantly begin to start wiping her face with my hands. The red and blue liquid is ridiculously sticky as I try my best to get it away from her eyes, "Rachel, are you alright?"

Rachel remains shaken as the cold beverage runs down her face and onto her blouse, surely staining the material for good. My thumb brushes over her eyebrow and her eyes slowly connect with mine. As my palm gently drops down to her cheek, I can see her inaudibly gulp.

I don't wait any longer for a response from the girl before I grab her hand and frantically pull her into the closest girl's bathroom just down the hall, making a loud noise when I swing the door violently open. The two girls at the sink look up and spot the Cheerios outfit I'm donning and a slushie-covered Rachel beside me. They exchange a silent stare before the girls immediately drop their gaze to the floor and quickly scurry out the door without a sound.

I can't help the frustrated sigh that escapes my mouth as I walk the both of us over towards the sinks and finally let go of Rachel's hand.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Rachel."

"It's not your fault." My eyes shut briefly when I hear her nearly broken voice.

I reach out and rip off some paper towel, folding it in half before I apply it gently to Rachel's face. There are still plenty of noticeable chunks of ice in her hair as I take a step to the side of her and wipe down the side of her neck. "Quinn, stop. I'm okay." Rachel whispers as she calmly lowers my hand and takes the paper towel from me. She turns away from me and towards the mirror as she dabs under her eyes a few times with the paper, "It's not like I haven't done this a thousand times before. It's why I keep a stash of clean clothes in my locker at all times."

I don't know how she's this calm right now as I stand there nearly fuming. "I can't believe they do this to you."

"I've grown accustom to this behaviour over the years and it's not as if I really have any say in the matter. The more I fought back, the worse it would get," Rachel stops wiping her face as her gaze drops to the sink. Her voice goes soft and I know she's trying to keep a strong face. "I should have expected it today, being the first day and all."

It pains me that she has to.

"I'm going to talk to Santana again."

Her head dips back up and stares back at me over her shoulder in the mirror's reflection. "That's not exactly what I meant. Please Quinn, don't put yourself in the middle of this. I'd hate to see you get hurt in the crossfire."

"Rachel, I'm not going to stand around and watch them hurt _you_." I grab the side of her shoulders and turn her towards me, "Just let me talk to Santana. No fighting, just words."

Her shoulders deflate with a soft sigh as my grip tightens and I spot a small smile on her face. "If I say no, will you respect my answer and not go talk with her?"

I chuckle as I notice some more ice in her hair and carefully take it out. "Honestly? Probably not, but I would rather not go against your wishes. I promise—I'm just going to talk to her. I just want to keep you safe."

"I guess as long as you promise it's just words being exchanged," Rachel gives me a reassuring smile and nods before she turns back to the mirror and continues cleaning herself off. "So I saw you with Finn earlier." She remarks coolly, changing the subject with ease.

I groan and turn around, leaning back and resting against the sink so I'm facing the girl. Her eyes stay focused on the mirror in front of her despite my obvious on looking gaze. "He felt the need to introduce himself since I'm the new cheerleader." I roll my eyes and scoff as I relive the memory. "Was not at all interested, I've met enough of those types of guy in New York to know to stay well clear. All those tall, dark and mysterious can remain in my past."

"_All _of them? Just how rebellious was your time in New York City exactly?" Rachel chuckles as she strains her hair of the slushie liquid in the sink. I notice her eyes on me in the reflection of the mirror as she waits for my answer.

"All that matters is there is no one worth mentioning, and I'm back here now."

"I'm just curious, that's all. I can't seem to picture that side of you and you've been extremely vague whenever I ask you about your time spent in New York. I understand if you don't want to rehash your past, but you of all people should understand that I can't control my curiosity when it comes to New York—and even more so when it comes to things involving you." She gives me an adorable pout as she turns towards me and jumps on her tiptoes anxiously. "Please? I just feel like I missed out on such a huge part of your life."

I roll my eyes and smile as I push the girl lightly towards a nearby chair adjacent to the sink and urge her to sit. I walk around towards the back of her head and pick out a noticeable ice chunk that she's seemed to miss. My fingers glide smoothly through her hair despite the sticky liquid coating. "You missed out on the beginning stages of my awkward teen years, that's hardly missing out." Rachel turns around and looks at me with expectant eyes, obviously not completely satisfied with my answer as she crosses her arms and frowns. "You're relentless." I sigh with a slightly amused grin. "Stay here, I'm just going to grab your extra set of clothes from your locker. I promise I'll tell you about New York, just not here in the girl's bathroom." I squeeze her shoulder reassuringly before I give her a weak smile. "After school, I promise. Sit tight, I'll be right back."

I quickly rush back out into the hall, now full of scurrying students trying to find their designated first classrooms. I make a swift dash to Rachel's locker and grab her extra bag, ignoring the large puddle of red ice on the floor before running back towards the bathroom where the brunette awaits me.

I swing the door open and see the girl standing at the sink where I left her. She turns around and thanks me quietly before taking the bag from my hands and silently going into one of the stalls to change her clothes. The first warning bell sounds and Rachel still hasn't emerged from the stall. I sigh softly before shouting at the girl in the stall that I'll see her later at lunch. I try my hardest to ignore the guilty feeling in my gut as I rush out of the bathroom and frantically look around searching for the correct way towards my homeroom classroom.

So much for this being a good morning.

.

.

I make it to my homeroom with a minute to spare, the bell sounding just as I step through the threshold. As I scan the room for free seats, I spot Sam and Mike near the back with an open seat beside them, with Mercedes on the other side. I smile at the boys as I take the seat, waving courteously at Mercedes when she turns and grins at me.

"Lookin' good Fabray." I hear Mike whisper as he nods at my wardrobe. Sam snickers beside him as he gives me a solid head nod while checking me out.

"Hey girl, nice uniform." Mercedes chimes in beside me with a big smile as she scoots her desk a little bit closer to mine. "You'll have no problem fitting in around here with that on."

"I actually have seemed to already garner the attention of the star quarterback with _this _uniform."

Mercedes snorts and waves me off, "Finn? Please, you had that boy following you around like a lost puppy by the end of Puck's party. Don't even get me started on Sam's party. He was looking for you all night, but you just didn't notice. If anything, the uniform has just probably encouraged him further."

I roll my eyes out of disgust and cross my arms across my body, naturally sinking a little bit in my desk chair. "The last thing I want to do is encourage that boy."

Mercedes leans in closer as she grows intrigued, a curious smirk washing over her face, "Really? So you're into more of the bad boy type then? Finn's best friend rocks a pretty mean Mohawk, although I don't think that would go over well with Santana."

"Trust me, Puck is all hers." I let out a hearty laugh as I shake my head at the idea. "Honestly, all I want is to have a nice relaxing year at my new school. No drama."

"Good luck with that." Mercedes chuckles disbelievingly, "But if you are looking for something more low key, there's always room in Glee for you. Like Blaine said, you'd be very welcome and I'm sure Rachel would love it if you joined the club. Mr. Shue is great, nothing like Coach Sylvester. Our first meeting is tomorrow, you should come after school and check it out. You already probably know a lot of the members."

Mike leans his arms and head over his desk as he whispers to the two of us, "Yeah, you should totally come tomorrow. No commitments, Quinn. If you honestly don't like it, you don't have to come back. Come check it out, it's super chill." He nods excitedly before his attention is quickly snapped back to the blackboard when the teacher begins to write again.

"Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?" Mercedes just smiles before she turns to the board and quickly jots down the notes.

I smile to myself apprehensively, knowing nothing ever good happens when someone says that. I decide to humour the both of them without a rejection for a response and quickly finish copying the notes of the semester's layout that the teacher has messily scribbled all over the board.

.

.

I walk hastily out of my third period Calculus class and into the hallway for lunch, the hallways booming with hungry students. Sam and Mike wave goodbye, saying they have a football team meeting as they head in the opposite direction of my locker. I'm halfway down the hall when I spot my good old cheer captain, "Santana!"

"Isn't there someone else you can torture?" Santana scoffs as she turns away from me to look into her small mirror on the door of her locker.

"Probably, but I choose you." I smile amusingly as I deflate against the set of lockers and let out a loud sigh, "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Déjà vu much here, Q?" She glances over at me unimpressed and rolls her eyes, "This better not be about the incident with Berry this morning."

I let out an aggressive huff as I hold my binder to my chest tightly. "That jock slushied her twice before the first bell, if you think I'm going to let that slide—"

The loud crash of Santana's locker being slammed shut startles me as the Latina seethes back at me, "Okay Q, first you needs to back off. You do not have any power in this situation to start making threats." It comes out as a hushed whisper but I still pick up on the vicious tone behind each word. She glances quickly around the hallway before her shoulders square to me and I can see the rage bellowing in her eyes. She's trying to stay calm in front of the surrounding hallway crowd. "Secondly, it's the first day of school. Give a girl some time to work her magic. I haven't got the memo out to all the jocks and cheerios for the hobbit's immunity yet. And don't think some of the football players won't be pissed at this news. I'm the head Cheerio but I'm still going out on a limb for you with this so you need to calm your ass down, right now."

My shoulders deflate completely as I come around to rationality, knowing that my friend did in fact agree to help me. "I just didn't expect it to be this bad the first day. I can't just stand by and watch them do this to her."

"Of course you can't." Santana laughs out the fact with a tiny shake of her head. "And I'm sure Berry just loves you coming to her rescue. You're a true white knight, Q. And I get it, you feel guilty for leaving and all that shit, but it's nauseating to look at you knowing how fast you've come to her aid like this. It's enough to make me want to slap you in the side of the head."

She actually does in fact playfully slap the side of my head, but on her second attempt I swat back with a slight annoyance. "Stop that!"

She whacks my head one more time before she just sighs distraughtly, "But seriously Q, do you even know what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to protect a friend." I project at the Latina in a defensive tone. My eyebrows naturally furrow as I challenge the girl with my heated glare.

Santana just laughs and pushes me gently back with a hand on my collarbone. "Wow, okay. You're going with that one, huh… I thought New York would have given you some balls, but clearly I was wrong."

"What are you talking about, Santana?" I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Your obliviousness sometimes astounds me." Santana shakes her head disappointedly as she rolls her eyes. "And as much as I'd love to jump into your Berry drama infested pool, I've got to go meet Brittany for lunch. I was supposed to meet her five minutes ago so she's probably worrying where I am right about now. And please, I don't want to hear any more about this Berry problem, okay? I said I'm taking care of it and I will. Later Q." The Latina walks confidently away before I can even say a word, leaving me alone to decipher her words by myself.

I turn around and immediately am stopped in my tracks as I spot Rachel down the hall. Her eyes are subtly watching me from afar and it doesn't take much before my feet are moving slowly towards her. A faint smile appears on the tiny brunette's face as I approach her gingerly. As the student body scurries off towards their destinations for lunch, the two of us remain standing there silently in the hall. I return the small smile as I can barely hear my whisper, "Can we go somewhere?"

"Of course," Her smile widens as closes her locker and reaches to take my hand. My hand begins to tingle and my head begins to daze as she leads me down the hall, her gravitational pull keeping me close.

.

.

In true Rachel Berry fashion, she leads the both of us to the auditorium. She only lets go of my hand when she reaches the piano, as she ever so lightly runs her finger along the brim of the piano before sitting down at the bench. I drift closer to the girl and watch her as she aligns her hands on top of the keys.

"This is one of my favourite places in the entire school. Right here."

"Tell me something I don't already know." I nudge her to get her to scoot over on the bench so I can join her. I place my hands on top of the keys and pretend to play silent notes for amusement, "Do you still play?"

"Not as much anymore. I'm a mediocre pianist at best, and I feel it's more beneficial to focus on my strengths."

"Rachel Berry is anything but mediocre." I scoff and raise my eyebrow disbelievingly at the brunette.

Rachel blushes and turns into my shoulder, her forehead igniting my skin where she rests it comfortably. "You're right, I'm fantastic."

"Yeah… actually, you are." I smile down at the girl adoringly and resist the urge to put my arm around her small shoulders as her head remains relaxed against me. "I like it here. It's nice and peaceful."

"I usually eat my lunch in here. I enjoy the calm." Her face perks up as she glances around the open auditorium and it's hard not to notice the pure enjoyment she gets out of this place. Her head drops as her fingers begin to move along the piano keys and the room fills with the soft sound of the piano. "Plus the cafeteria is usually just an accident waiting to happen. I tend to avoid it all at costs."

"Rach…"

"I don't want your pity, Quinn. So please, don't. It's bad enough you had to strike a deal with Santana to get them to back off the slushies with me."

"I don't pity you. I made that deal willingly knowing what I was getting myself into and I wouldn't have agreed if I couldn't handle it. The Cheerios really aren't that bad. Santana said she'd take care of it so I just have to trust that she will. I don't blame you for not trusting her after what she's put you through, but Santana was my friend too and I have no reason not to trust her when she tells me she has my back." I chance a look at the girl and her eyes are glistening back at me although she's obviously trying to fight it. I swallow hard and glance down apprehensively, knowing I'm about to put myself out there vulnerably. "I don't pity you, Rach. I feel guilty for leaving you here alone. You were always so good at standing tall above it all and taking the high road as kids. I was always the one who would push back, and I'm sorry I wasn't here to do that. I will never forgive myself for abandoning you."

"Quinn…"

"All I want to do is protect you—like before, so stop being stubborn and just let me!" I turn towards her frustrated and am completely blindsided as my anger instantly vanishes. She turns to look at me at the same time and our noses barely graze in the most sensual thing I have ever experienced in my life to date. Over a simple nose graze. I'm fairly certain there's some kind of static shock which stops my heart for a few seconds because as my eyes trace up her nose to her eyes, and I'm left completely and utterly speechless. I'm so mesmerized I can't take my eyes off of her brown orbs until I notice her gaze drop to my lips. I hear myself inhale sharply as I can't help my eyes dropping down to her lips curiously as well. My tongue instinctively peeks out to lick my lips as I stay transfixed on the shimmering lips just inches away from me. I don't know how long I'm locked in my gaze before Rachel politely clears her throat and pulls back, scooting over slight to create some distance between our two bodies. She blushes and looks back down to the piano as she begins playing the same soft tune as before.

All I know is she swipes her lips with her tongue as she glances away and I smile smugly at that little fact. My eyes study her profile and I don't understand how it's taken me this long to realize this girl in front of me is absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. I sit and watch her effortlessly play an unfamiliar song and an amused smile washes across my face as I close my eyes and immerse myself in the solemn music.

I wait for her voice to illuminate the air but it never comes, only the soft sound of the piano fills the air with musical bliss. I'm a bit disappointed but I open my eyes when I hear the piano fade out.

"Mediocre, my ass."

"Quinn, language." Her face scrunches as she scolds me lightly, shaking her head with obvious displeasure.

"I'm sorry but that was flat out beautiful, even without your voice complimenting it. Is that a piece you're working on for Glee?"

"No, just a song I have been fiddling with at home for the past week. I wanted to try out the acoustics in the auditorium seeing how they differ from the ones in my bedroom but this was the first chance I've had to practice in here since Mr. Figgins, our principal, wouldn't authorize my presence in the school during the summer."

My head cocks back in confusion at her comment, "But the Cheerios were in the building all last week, as was the football team."

"I don't know if you've realized this yet, but there are social groups that get special treatment around here. Do you think Mr. Figgins even flinched when I first reported getting slushied by members of the football team? No, so instead, I come in here at lunch and practice while those groups herd to the cafeteria."

"You shouldn't have to hide and isolate yourself from the rest of the school. You're missing out on the high school experience."

"I'm not hiding per say, I am choosing to distance myself from scenarios which I know will not be beneficial to me or my wardrobe."

"Rachel." My head tilts to the side as I look at her with a concerned face.

"I am more than content spending my lunchtime in here."

"Okay," I finally agree with a deliberate nod. I manage a small smile as the girl begins to aimlessly play a different melody.

Rachel gets into the second bar of what seems to be the chorus before she subtly glances towards me. "So do I really have to wait until after school to ask about New York again? I really just want to hear about your time in the magical city. You know of all people should know that New York has been my dream since forever."

I chuckle as the girl glances over to me with a gut wrenching pout. "Are you going to guilt trip me into telling you?"

"If it works, then yes." Rachel's pout quickly turns into a wicked smirk as she nudges me in the shoulder. She stops playing as she turns her body towards me and captures my gaze. "Quinn, we're the only ones in here. And it's just me, your oldest dearest friend. We used to tell each other everything, is it really that horrible that you can't tell me because I'd like to think that's one of the things in our friendship that hasn't changed between us."

"You're not going to judge me when I tell you about all my slutty indiscretions in the past four years, are you?"

Rachel tilts her head as she gives me a sympathetic look, "I would never hold something as sensitive as that over your head, Quinn. And for the record; slutty is your word, mine would have been _worldly_. But if the topic really makes you that uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me. It's just—you've been living in the city of my dreams for the past four years, how do you expect me to honestly not bombard you with questions?"

"Fair enough." I snicker because honestly, it's true. I couldn't refuse as she continued to look on with a devastated pout. "But one of the reasons I wanted to wait until after school was so I could show you all the pictures I have on my external. I figured you would enjoy seeing them, but if you can do without the visual aids—"

"Now you're just being cruel."

I laugh as the petite girl folds her arms and turns her head away from me. I know she's only kidding but it's nonetheless still adorable. "I can still get the pictures for you after school, they aren't going anywhere."

"No, you're right. I would very much appreciate the visual aids along with your positively vivid stories of the city. And I guess your promise to no longer be evasive of the topic will be enough to calm my impatient urge to ask any further questions for the time being."

I gasp as I put my hand to my ear. "Do my ears deceive me? Is Rachel Berry actually withholding an interrogation?"

"_For the time being_," Rachel repeats as she crosses her arms and gives me a stern glare, "Do not think that this means you're getting out of this that easily, Quinn Fabray."

I can't resist to chuckle at the fiery brunette beside me, not realizing just how much I've missed this in the last four years. "Oh, I wouldn't—not in my wildest dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I lean casually against the side of my car as I wait for Rachel to meet me after school. The last bell of the day rang five minutes ago and the parking lot is packed with students eager to get home. I see Santana quickly escape to her car with a familiar blonde subtly jumping in the passenger seat beside her before roaring off. As my sight follows the Latina's car, my gaze stops when I spot Rachel walking across the parking lot towards me.

The girl frowns with concern as she approaches me. "Sorry I kept you waiting Quinn. Jacob Ben Israel trapped me in the south wing corridor to interview me for his dumb blog about my summer activities and I couldn't escape."

"Is that the creepy guy who walks around with the camera?" My face contorts as I remember a scrawny looking Jewish boy with a fro stalking the halls earlier today.

"Yes, you should stay clear of him at all times. Any way possible." Rachel instructs earnestly.

I lightly chuckle at the girl's serious face as I reach out to take her bag to throw it in the backseat of my car. "Noted, thanks for the tip." I nod as the small brunette smiles at me and slides into the passenger side of the car. I close the door behind her and slip across to the driver's side door and jump in myself.

"Please tell me you did not bring this thing from New York with you."

I laugh lightly when Rachel begins to run her hands over the nobs for the radio, completely fascinated with the older classic interior. "No, it's my grandma's car. My mother suggested I might as well use it since my grandma is not going to be driving anytime soon and it's just going to collect dust sitting in the garage."

She nods as she settles on a radio station, leaning back and doing up her seatbelt before turning to me and smiling. "Oh, how is your grandma's recovery coming along? I haven't seen her come out for karaoke yet."

"And you probably won't." I laugh as I try to picture my grandma singing in front of a crowd of elderly people with Rachel clapping encouragingly along in the audience. "She should be coming back home soon though."

"Maybe you could visit when I'm volunteering?" Rachel asks optimistically. "She should definitely come out for karaoke before she leaves the centre. It's a fun group activity, even if it's just to watch."

I examine the girl's hopeful face for a second with a questionable glare. "This sounds awfully like a trap to get me into an environment where I'll be easily persuaded to do a duet with you." I suspiciously smirk at the girl, fully aware of how she operates.

"Why I didn't even think about that, what a marvelous idea Quinn!" Rachel excitedly beams, perking up at the mere idea of us singing together. She acts nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but I know better as a small mischievous smile wipes across her face. "I know the perfect song."

I completely deadpan as my shoulders drop with my face.

"Oh Quinn, you're too easy." She lightly slaps my arm and grins, giggling lightly as she shakes her head back and forth with glee.

"I bet… what song?" I challenge her.

"Excuse me?"

I raise my eyebrow at the girl and give her a disbelieving look, not biting for one second. "Oh, don't pretend you were joking and don't have a dozen or so perfect songs in your head right now that you want us to sing together. I know you better than that. So tell me, what song?"

Rachel smiles to the side and rolls her eyes, "Okay so perhaps there are a few I can think of off the top of my head."

"Uh huh… like I thought, _trap_."

The tiny girl crosses her arms childishly as she lets out a soft scoff, "You're just afraid that you'd actually have fun."

"Oh yeah, that's completely it—you caught me." I smirk with my playful tone. Rachel gives me a sideways glance and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with giddiness, crumbling completely as the edges of her mouth curl upwards into a small smile. I can tell she's trying hard to resist rolling her eyes at my antics. "I'll talk to my grandma the next time I see her. No promises though, it'll be up to her."

Rachel breaks out into a beaming smile as she claps and jumps giddily in her seat. "I do hope you give her a convincing enough speech."

I give her a hopeful smile as I hold back telling her that I have a keen feeling I'll probably end up at the karaoke either way. I turn the key and the car makes a small noise before the engine kicks in.

"You do have your license, right?"

"Of course." I beam at the worried looking girl beside me as I put the car into gear and pull out of the school's parking lot.

.

.

A short quiet ride later and I'm already pulling into my driveway with an anxiously awaiting brunette jumping in her seat beside me.

I grab our bags from the backseat and we walk around back to use the sliding glass door, finding it much more convenient to get into the basement than going through the rest of the house. Rachel wastes no time before throwing herself down on the couch and hoisting her legs up to rest comfortably on the nearby coffee table. Her posture straightens as she slowly readjusts her position, making sure to maximize her comfort level to the fullest. She gives me a polite smile before she quietly clears her throat, "Whenever you're ready."

My eyes roll as I my shake my head at the tiny brunette sitting pretty on the couch. I quickly dip into my room to retrieve my laptop and external hard drive before I plug it into the projector, setting up the pictures nicely on the big screen. The girl beside me on the couch sits there giddily as she waits patiently for me to begin.

I quickly input my password to access my external drive and pull up the pictures from the designated folder.

I hear Rachel gasp as the first slide appeared on the screen. I turn and scoff at the stunned girl whose mouth is gaped open, "Please, if I came back from New York without pictures of the Broadway strip, you would have absolutely killed me."

"Please tell me you did not go to a Broadway show."

I remain silent and give Rachel a sideways glance, biting my lip softly as I try to contain my smirk behind my playful tone, "Okay, I won't."

"Quinn Fabray, you did not!" Rachel gasps in shock as she slaps my arm enthusiastically. She shakes her head slowly and narrows her eyes as she tries to pick up a tell from my blank expression. "You're bluffing." She whispers, leaning back and smiling smugly at me.

"Perhaps I am." I play with her one more time just before the photo slide changes to reveal me tightly hugging my friend and holding a set of tickets for Wicked in my hand.

That was an amazing night.

Rachel shrieks as she finally sees the picture on the big screen and turns to me, slapping my shoulder forcefully, "Lucy Quinn Fabray! I cannot believe you didn't tell me the instance you stepped foot inside the Gershwin theatre! I feel so deceived!"

I wince as I try to pull back out of reach from the brunette's flailing arms. "Ow! Why do you think I took so many pictures!" I scream and hold out my arms to try and catch her ninja-fast hands as she repeatedly continues to wail them towards me. "I have three completely separate folders for things like the Gershwin and Central Park—just for you." Weirdly enough, I hadn't notice I had any _Rachel_ deemed folders until I was organizing my pictures the other day. I was in New York the whole time with the impression that I had forgotten and put my past behind me, but seeing the pictures on the screen, it definitely was not the case.

I had fallen in love with all these beautiful places and landmarks in the city, and unbeknownst to me, they all _screamed_ Rachel.

"Oh." Rachel deadpans as her face drops guiltily along with her arms and her gaze falls to the space not occupied between us. It's only a second before her gaze shoots up at me heatedly, "And you're just showing me now!" Her arms swat at me again, slightly more aggressively this time.

It's nothing too forcibly hard, but still quite distracting none-the-less.

I slap the air as I miss her fast flailing arms. "Jeez, would you stop hitting me!"

"It's actually quite therapeutic." Rachel giggles and leans in to continue to hit me, now more so doing it for amusing purposes than anything else.

"For you, maybe." I counter as I see an opening where I'm able to finally catch her wrists and blindside the girl. I use my body weight against her and push her backwards onto her back against the cushiony couch. As my hands detain her arms above her head, it's not until my body is completely flush on top of the girl that I realize how intimate our position is. I can literally feel every squirming movement Rachel tries to make beneath me, and it all feels so damn good.

Almost _too_ good.

Dammit.

"Sorry," I barely stifle out a moaning apology as I bite my lower lip and shut my eyes at the feeling. I loosen my grip around her wrists as I try to fall to the open side of the coach, miscalculating how much room is left resulting in me tumbling to the ground. I nearly take out the nearby coffee table as I land hard on the carpet-covered cement floor. "Oof!"

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

I look up to see Rachel with slightly flush cheeks as her hair falls down in front of her face from the angle she's looking down at me. "Oh yeah, clumsy me is just getting reacquainted with my good old friend Mr. Floor here." I pat the ground and close my eyes and grin. "We go ways back, him and me. Old chaps really."

Rachel laughs with an amused head shake, completely ignoring the fairly intimate position we were currently just in before I ended up on the ground. "Okay well get back up on the couch, you big goof. You still have plenty of pictures to show me."

I brace my hand against the couch as I pull myself up from the cold floor. I hear the door to the basement being opened before a loud heel noise follows down the stairs. "Oh, hello girls. I didn't know you were even home." My mother greets the two of us surprised as she comes around the corner with a laundry basket in her hand. Her gaze quickly scans to the projection screen with my photographs. "Oh I see you're finally showing someone all those pictures you took while in New York. About time if you ask me. Rachel, you would not believe where Quinnie here would run off to, dragging that silly camera with her for a solid eighteen months wherever she went. She was always running off to God knows where and coming back hours later, as parents we really should have been worried about her."

I duck my head and blush as my mother goes on and on. She's right though, I would run off repeatedly for hours on end. And the majority of my pictures had only ever been shown to one other person—as my photographs are somewhat dear to me.

"I'm sure Quinn wasn't getting into too much trouble." Rachel throws me a sideways glance with an amused smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure she was." My mother counters with a bellowing laughter.

"Mom!"

"I'm joking, dear. Well mostly, there was a few times that we caught you with..." she drifts off carelessly before her eyes pop open and she stops her train of thought completely, clearing her throat before regaining her composure and looking back at the two of us on the couch. "I'm just glad you're finally sharing those picture with someone. I know it's a Fabray trait, but it's not a good thing to internalize everything in that noggin of yours. Especially when you're so talented and passionate about it, honey."

"It seems Judy and I are in agreement. These are truly magnificent photographs, Quinn." Rachel turns to me with a bright beaming smile and I can't help but bow my head and blush.

"Thanks Rach," I gush harder when Rachel's smile grows even wider when I meet her eyes. I don't even care that my mother is still in the same room, at this point I have lost all control of my actions, including what happens with my face.

The slide changes again and Rachel sighs into her two open palms as her elbows securely hold up her head as she stares at the screen. "They do not lie when the say the neon lights are bright on Broadway."

"One day, Rach. Your name is going to be up there in those bright lights." I smile and place my hand on her thigh encouragingly. She turns towards me and we exchange a silent glance.

"I do hope so. It's my dream, after all."

We continue to gaze at one another as I calmly reassure her, "I have no doubt you'll make it there."

"I do miss going to the theatre," My mother comments sadly, mistakenly interrupting the moment between Rachel and I. "Anyways girls, I should be making dinner soon. Would you like to join the two of us, Rachel?"

The girl nods and glances to me for approval. "I'd love to, if that's alright with Quinn, of course."

"Perfectly fine," I smile up at my mother and she acknowledges me before retreating into the laundry room. I turn back towards the screen and see Rachel with a proud look on her face. "What?"

"I can't believe you took all these pictures, for me."

I roll my eyes and push the girl slightly, still rather embarrassed about it myself. "What can I say, you and your endless stories apparently made a lasting impression."

"You're not that easy to forget either, Quinn. Thank you for sharing these pictures with me and opening up about your past few years. I know I'm sometimes abrasive with my questions but I only have good intentions behind them."

"I know, Rach. And I love you for caring. You're the most thoughtful and considerate person I know." I sigh softly thinking about how I've treated her in the last four years, and how I've been anything but those things. A feeling of guilt hits my stomach hard. "And you deserve more than just pictures from me—you deserve an explanation and apology for those four years of silence."

"Quinn."

I hit the pause button on the slideshow and pull up my one leg onto the couch as I turn to face the girl. "No Rachel, I won't let you let me sweep what I did under the rug. Not anymore. I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you—when all I _ever _wanted was to protect you." I collapse into my hands, trying my hardest not to sob. The tears are on the brink of falling as I try to pull myself together in front of the girl. I don't know where all this emotion came from but it's pouring out of me and I can't stop it. "The only thing I did when I left for New York was push you away. I don't understand how I couldn't see that."

"I forgive you, Quinn." I feel a soft hand on my arm before Rachel pulls my hands away from my face. She leans forward and makes sure to catch my eyes, glistening still from my impending tears. "Please, don't beat yourself up over it more than you already have. You're my best friend and some things are more important than dragging out the painful past. I accept your apology and forgive you. You're here now and you're more than trying to make amends. That's enough for me."

"It shouldn't be though, Rachel. It kills me that I hurt you, and the worst part is I wasn't even conscious of it. I was too consumed in myself and too ignorant to even realize what I was doing."

"People make mistakes, Quinn. We're merely teenagers, and we are all human. It's the actions we take to fix those mistakes that are important—that's what shows our true character. I don't think you're a terrible person because of one mistake."

"I'm still sorry, Rachel. You have to believe me when I say it was never my intention for any of this to happen. I panicked. I didn't think it would be that hard and I know that's no excuse, but I was a young kid in this huge new city and when we got there, I didn't have my best friend there with me—or anyone really, and I was terrified. The worst part was almost everything in the beginning reminded me of you, Rachel. Everything! Because New York is _all_ you." I turn away from the girl as I feel my face getting hot. It takes a few seconds to collect myself before I turn back around, catching the hurtful look in Rachel's face. A small sigh escapes my mouth before I can stop it, "And here I thought I had buried my past when really all I did was channel it into my photography. And after the letters and texts stopped after a year, I just figured that you had forgotten about me too."

"You're an idiot." I hear Rachel gasp and I unbury my face to see her looking soulfully at me, her eyes sparkling as they make direct eye contact with mine. "How could you possibly think that I could _ever_ forget about you?"

"It was easier that way—like everything else. It just eased my guilt that I tried to bury deeper and deeper. I'm such a terrible person."

I look away from the girl ashamed of my past actions but I quickly feel her comforting hand on my thigh. "Quinn."

"Let's just finish with the pictures. I can at least follow through on that promise," I huff out as I embarrassingly press resume on the slideshow. I don't bother to even look up as I slide back onto the couch, feeling Rachel instantly move closer to comfort me. I stubbornly try to ignore the small urge I get to fall into the girl's warmth.

I feel her hand on my wrist a second later accompanied with her soothing voice, "I was telling you the truth when I said I forgive you, please try not to take it out on yourself."

It's just in my nature to feel guilty, as I should, but I manage to give Rachel my best smile to ease the poor girl's spirit and she easily returns the gesture before focusing her attention back on the slideshow.

It doesn't take long before her eyes glaze over as she remains almost hypnotized by the screen. It has her complete and undivided attention, enough to not even realize when her head slowly falls onto my shoulder.

My stubborn Fabray skin tries its hardest to fight it but oddly enough, it's a simple action that completely soothes my body and my mind, making me forget everything but the warm sensation radiating off my shoulder. My overbearing feelings of guilt and anger slowly vanish as I bask silently in the comfort of our position and closeness.

It's nearly thirty minutes in after we get through the selection of summer photographs from Central Park. I find my head growing increasingly heavy as it naturally drifts to the side to land on top of Rachel's. I can't control the soft sigh that escapes my mouth when I'm surrounded by the feeling of complete serenity.

It feels like home.

I've never felt more safe or content than in this moment.

A smug smirk creeps up on my face when I can feel Rachel tense beside me, knowing the next collection of slides will perk the girl's interest. My eyes stay glued on the girl's face as she leans slightly forward to concentrates harder on the screen of images.

I hear a small gasp and feel Rachel's hand grip my wrist tightly. "Quinn."

"I thought you'd enjoy this batch." I laugh amusedly at the girl whose grip only tightens with each picture that passes.

"They're remarkable." Rachel exclaims as the fifth photograph of the snow covered trees in Central Park comes on the screen. It was one thing she always talked about witnessing once she made it to New York; her own winter wonderland dream. Her eyes remain glassy as her hand slowly drifts down to mine. "Quinn, I may be biased but please believe me when I say that these are truly exquisite."

"You're right." I pause dramatically and squeeze the girl's hand as she finally takes her eyes away from the screen to glance up at me. "You _are_ biased. But I appreciate the compliment anyways."

The girl gives me an ecstatic grin, "I can't believe you got to live in this magical city. Did you frolic in the snow? Please tell me you did."

I laugh at her odd question and adorable excitement over it, scooting forward slightly to skip ahead three pictures quickly to show a photograph I took of a bunch of children running around trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues. The streetlamps illuminate the background just enough to create the perfect balance of lighting for the photograph. It's one of my favourites in my collection.

"The closest to frolicking I got was doing a less-than-graceful face first snow angel right after this picture was taken. I ended up tripping on a rock just mere seconds after the photograph was captured. One of my finer moments I've had on a date, I'm sure."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel curls over to laugh and taps my thigh amusedly. "Please don't ever change."

"I don't think I could even if I tried."

Rachel smiles and the slides continue to change, slowly easing out of the winter catalogue and onto a new album. We sit there together on the couch going through seven more albums before I excuse myself to check on my mother, who has somehow snuck back upstairs without me hearing her. I glide up the stairs and find my mother in the kitchen humming to herself as she garnishes three plates on the counter.

"Oh, perfect timing!" My mother grins as she turns and spots me standing behind her. "I was just about to call you girls." I eye the food suspiciously before my mother hands me a set of plates. It's an assortment full of vegetables, greens, tofu, nuts and a variety of fresh fruit spread on top that looks rather delicious.

My mother stops as she notices I'm not following her. "What is it, Quinnie? Is there something wrong with my cooking? I know there's no bacon—"

"No mother, I'm just checking that Rachel can eat it—since she's vegan and all."

My mom chuckles as she places her hand on my shoulder and leads me to the dining room. "Yes dear, I do remember that little tidbit about Rachel. Don't worry, I have perfectly accommodated our house guest."

"And I very much appreciate the consideration and kindness, Judy." Rachel beams as she appears in the archway across the room. She must have got antsy and followed me upstairs. "But you really didn't need to go to the trouble for me."

"Nonsense, I've known you for almost as long as this one over here." Judy bobs her head towards me as I look on with an unimpressed straight face. "You're family and it was the least I could do." My mother glances back to me with a bright smile and I politely return a smile back, with a slight confused eyebrow as to my mother's overly cheery self.

We walk into the dining room and my mother has already set the three places at the table, with herself at the head and Rachel and I across from each other.

"Rachel dear, do you mind if we say grace before we begin?"

"Not at all, especially after you prepared this lovely meal for us. Plus it is your house after all, and I was fortunate enough to have grown up in a multi-religious household, so please go ahead." Rachel smiles before gracefully bowing her head and closing her eyes. My mother grins at me before I do the same and she quickly recites our daily prayer.

"Amen." We all say in unison and open our eyes to begin to dig in to the salad medley in front of us all.

"So how are your fathers doing, Rachel? I actually haven't run into them yet since being back in town. Please do past along my pleasantries when you see them."

"Of course," Rachel nods and dabs her tiny mouth with her napkin before placing back in her lap. "They are doing marvelous. You know how they are, busy as always. In fact, they are headed out of town this weekend for their annual fishing trip to Grand Lake. They are extremely excited as my Daddy just got a new set of lures and they've been just dying to try them out."

"You don't go with them?"

Rachel shakes her head like the idea is absurd, dismissing it quickly. "Oh no, they go by themselves. I used to but fishing is not particularly my forte. Plus, I volunteer at the rehabilitation facility on Saturdays and I need adequate time to properly prepare for a special assignment this week."

Rachel gives me a wink and I can't resist rolling my eyes while letting out a silent laugh as I aggressively poke my food with my fork. "I said no promises."

My mother turns her head towards me intrigued, "What's this, dear?"

I let out a huff as I glare at Rachel for including my mother in this discussion. All hope on not attending is now lost and the small smile on Rachel's face tells me she knows that too. "Rachel suggested I try to get grandma out of her room and join the rest of the residents for karaoke and dance class this week."

"Well that sounds like a splendid idea! I'm sure Gran would love to see you."

I deadpan as I can hear Rachel giggle across the table. "It's also Rachel's subtle way of getting me to do a duet with her."

My mother scrunches her face in confusion before quickly glancing towards Rachel and then back to me, "I still don't see any reasoning behind your reluctance, Quinnie. You know you have a wonderful singing voice."

"A fact I continue to remind her of."

"Rachel."

"What?" She gives me a clueless look as she shrugs her shoulders. "Clearly both your mother and I are in agreement… once again. And I was simply just stating the fact that—"

"I _so_ hate you right now." I say flatly, cutting the smaller girl off with my more-than-obvious sarcastic undertone.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! That is no way to talk to a guest in this household and it is very rude of you to interrupt her like that." Rachel smirks and looks down, silently munching away on her dinner while my mother continues to give me a lecturing look. "Apologize, now."

"Mom!" The older woman cocks her head and glares, making me instantly drop my head as I mumble out a half-assed apology. "Sorry, Rachel."

"And you are taking Gran to that karaoke and dance lesson this Saturday, non-negotiable. It'll be good for you to go see her. I'll make the call and make sure the nurses get her ready. And you missy, better not flake out on it because she will be expecting you and I will know if you do not go."

The smug smirk has not left Rachel's face yet as she sits across the table enjoying this moment a little too much for my liking. In fact, I'm positive she somehow masterminded this whole ordeal for this to just fall into her lap as such. I drop my head as I mumble to myself and play with the remainder of my food on my plate.

I don't particularly have the feeling to eat it anymore, but I just continue moving it back and forth to help attempt to block out my mother and Rachel conversing amongst one another. They're surely planning something else to drag me to.

"Actually, Mary and I were actually discussing getting a little dinner party together. Rachel dear, do your fathers still keep in touch with the Evans?"

"As far as I'm aware."

"Perfect, I'll have her get a hold of one of your fathers and give them the details when things come to a head. You of course, are more than welcome to attend as well, I'm positive I will be dragging Quinnie here along to the event."

At the sound of my mother's nickname for me, my ears perk up and my attention is once again back on the conversation at the table, my food going unnoticed. "Excuse me, what?"

"Mary was planning on getting together a couple of families and their children for a dinner party in the upcoming few weeks. I was just telling Rachel here that she is more than welcome to join when the details are ironed out as I will be dragging you along to the dinner."

"I don't get a say in the matter?"

"No."

"Oh, okay… excellent. Well then." I roll my eyes and glance back down to my plate.

"Quinnie dear, you used to love attending all those dinner parties in New York."

"Oh yes, you're right. All those rich socialite families were just peaches to be around. I more-or-less tolerated half of them for your and father's sake."

"Well this is disconcerting news to me, hunny. If I remember correctly, you got along quite well with at leastfour of those rich socialite families, or should I say their attractive teenaged children. And then there was Rhode's boy, let's not forget about him."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel gasps and nearly chokes on her food, coughing a few times as she holds her chest.

I wince and duck my head to avoid eye contact with the girl across the table with me. My cheeks blush red as I can't believe my own mother just said that in front of Rachel, or any houseguest for that matter.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" My mother asks the still coughing girl who purposefully nods back in response.

"Wrong tube." Rachel explains, still coughing slightly as she takes a sip of her water to try and help. Rachel gives me a sideways glance as she delicately places her glass back down on the table, ever so lightly clearing her throat one last time before she stops coughing. "My apologies."

"Nonsense," my mother waves her off and pats the girl's hand. "So Rachel, is there anyone special in your life?"

"Mom." I drop my utensils in my hand loudly on my plate and give a hard stare to my mother.

"What, Quinnie? I can't ask a simple question now? It's perfectly acceptable to ask teenagers of your age if they're dating, it's what you do. Not to mention, since we left for New York, you have informed me of very little of your friend's lives back here. I am just curious on whether Rachel has found a nice boy."

Rachel politely smiles, although I can sense the nervousness and slight reluctance in her eyes. "There is someone Judy, but I'm not too sure I should get my hopes up as I can't quite figure out if they return my feelings."

I swallow hard and furrow my eyes in wonder of who she's referring to as my mother gives the girl her honest advice, "Don't be afraid to put yourself out there, sweetheart. Just be straight forward and ask them. Communication is a key component in any relationship and if you can't talk and be honest with one another, especially about how you feel, then it won't be a very long lasting one. You never know, they might be thinking the same thing you are."

"Thank you, Judy. I'll have to remember that. Although, I don't think talking has ever been my downfall."

"No, it definitely has not." I chuckle at the honesty of the statement as I begin to subconsciously start eating my dinner again as my stomach rumples.

"That's all I want for Quinnie here, an open and honest relationship that makes her happy." She pats my hand on the table and winks, "And if it just so happens to be Sam Evans, then so be it."

I drop my fork onto my plate and it makes a loud clanging noise, "Mom! I already told you, I'm not going to marry Sam."

"I know sweetie, but a mother can still dream."

"If you and Mrs. Evans are planning something—"

"No, no—nothing like that, honey. I told you I would stay out of your romantic life and I meant it. As long as you're happy then I am too." She gives me a genuine smile that can only make me believe her, but it contorts a second later when she adds, "Just maybe, if you could, stay away from the head-to-toe tattooed covered ones, please. Or that one with the mohawk."

"I will try my best mother," I chuckle and I glance subtly up to Rachel, not a single visible ink mark visible on her perfectly toned skin. The ambient light given off by the hanging chandelier gives it an even more delicious glow as I smirk and look back down to my dinner, quietly finishing up the remainder of my plate as my mind tries not to wander off to thoughts of non-visible tattoos on that skin.

My wide smirk goes unnoticed by my mother when my face eventually cracks.

.

.

I drive Rachel back home after dinner, a quick ride full of playful banter that ends too soon for my liking.

I open the door for the girl as she graciously gets out smiling at me. I return it as I rest my chin and arm on the top of the open door, closing it securely once she's clear of it. "Thank you for the company tonight, and for hearing me out."

"Any time, Quinn," the small girl beams as she pulls me into a quick hug. "I always enjoy spending time with you—although truth be told, I was a bit worried that perhaps you might have outgrown me when you came back from New York. I'm glad to see that's not the case."

"Rachel, I could never outgrow you," I respond sincerely and the girl's face brightens instantly. I pull her closer to me, my arms securely wrapping around her as her head falls into place on my collarbone. A smile uncontrollably wipes across my face when I realize how perfect this embrace feels. I tilt my head down to see the smaller girl's eyes tightly closed as she hugs me tighter. I chuckle as I take note on our slight height difference and can't help but let the small joke slip, "Well, other than vertically."

I can feel Rachel laugh against my chest and she pulls away just enough to lightly slap me. "Don't ruin the moment by mocking my height. I might have to hurt you."

My head falls back and I let out a loud laugh as my arms loosen but still remain around the brunette. "Ha! Like you could fight me, you're miniature."

"It's never stopped me before." Her hand on my lower back tightens as her free hand drums lightly on my collarbone. Her head peaks up to see mine and gives me a small sideways smile. If looks could kill. "And if I recall properly, I had quite the gift for disabling your strengths in a fight."

"That's because you use unfair tactics to get what you want." My eyes narrow playfully at the girl who remains confident in front of me.

"You just think they're unfair because you would lose."

"Cause you would cheat!" I gasp and take a step back, my arms finally letting go of the petite figure.

Rachel's arms fall to her hips as her as she tilts her head with a slightly amused face, "Oh, unfair tactics now becomes _cheating_?"

"Well it's not like they were _fair _tactics." I huff and cross my arms unimpressed with the way this conversation is going.

"Someone sounds awfully like a sore loser."

I hear her snicker and I throw my arms to the side with closed fists and lean towards the girl flustered, "Says the cheater!"

"You're just upset that you didn't do it first." Rachel scoffs as she takes a step closer as well. We're pretty much face to face bickering at each other at this point. Not angrily but playfully aggressive enough that both are eyes are flaring at each other.

I narrow my eyes and challenge the smaller girl with a wicked smirk, remembering her flailing chicken arms earlier. "I think tonight proved that I don't need to cheat to get you where I want you."

I don't realize the sexual undertone to my voice until it's too late, not until I can see the subtle difference in Rachel's face. As her cheeks slightly flush, I can see her eyes grow slightly dark as they remain on me.

She pulls back and collects herself quickly. "No, I think _I _proved tonight that I don't need to cheat to get _you_ where I want you. Like I said, I was a bit worried I wouldn't have it anymore, but I think tonight's demonstration proved that my charm still pays out. You might want to start thinking of some duets you want to sing Saturday."

I nearly growl as the brunette stands there victoriously smirking. "You technically cheated by manipulating my mother to force me to go—which I still can't believe you did by the way."

Rachel exaggerates a gasp as she clutches her chest, "I did no such thing! Nor did I force your hand to hurl insults at me."

"Insults?" I dramatically look up to the sky and roll my head.

"Well_ I_ knew you were using your sarcastic tone but it would have been impolite for me as a mere guest in your household to correct your mother as she was scolding you for it."

I stare back at the girl with a blank expression, "Oh no, you wouldn't want that."

"Oh stop pouting. It's unbecoming," Rachel whines as she swats my arm lightly and smiles. "You were going to come Saturday even if your mother didn't get involved, I know you."

"You know me, huh?"

"I'd like to think so." Rachel confidently nods and moves closer, "I may not know every specific detail about you anymore, but I'd like to think I still know what kind of person you are."

"I could surprise you."

Rachel shakes her head adamantly, "No, not with this. You have a good heart, always did. And that's something that will never change, your love and passion for the people you care about." I smile at her kind words and try to hide the small blush that rises on my cheeks. Before I can properly thank her, she pulls me into a warm embrace and tucks her head into my chest. "I want to thank you for the wonderful evening, Quinn. It was truly an enjoyable night. And please do extend my gratitude to your mother for the lovely meal as well."

I roll my eyes as the girl slowly backs out of my arms. "I'm sure she knows after the… I don't know, tenth time you've thanked her already tonight."

"Quinn."

I sigh dejectedly and drop my shoulders as Rachel gives me a stern look. She tilts her head down slightly and gives me a small eyebrow raise that I'm not able to resist. "I'm sure an eleventh time wouldn't hurt," I cave after the single look.

"No, it definitely wouldn't." Rachel nods her head adamantly and it makes me giggle. She softly gives me a comforting smile as she waves goodbye. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight, Quinn."

"Night, Rach."

She turns back towards me with her Rachel Berry smile. I can't help but stay and watch the girl walk to her door and enter her house before my feet allow me to retreat back to my car, a prominent smile never leaving my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I think this is my first author's note on this story so I wanted to touch base and give a small update; unfortunately this is my last written chapter I have for this story (i do have plenty jotted down but it's more or less just scribbles at this point). While I'm hoping to keep up with my consistent weekly updates, life always tends to have a habit of getting in the way so I'll try my best to get new chapters up when I can. Thanks to everyone who is reading, all the reviews really do make me smile. :)**

Chapter 8

I have my arms around both Mike and Sam's shoulders as we enter the choir room for Glee club laughing amongst ourselves. There's only a handful of people in the room already, some of which I can recognize from Sam's party. Kurt and Blaine sit front and center, facing each other as they happily converse with one another. Blaine spots the three of us first and gives us a friendly wave and charming smile as Kurt's line of vision follows seconds later with a less enthused welcoming smile. Mercedes is seated behind them preoccupied with her phone as the other unknown faces are randomly scattered between the three rows of seats. Sam and Mike take chairs in the second row while they tell me to sit in front of them in the first row to get a better experience of the performances.

Just as I turn around in my chair to strike up a conversation with the two boys, I hear my name being screeched from across the room. "Quinn!"

My head turns to the doorway to where a shocked Rachel Berry stands.

"Quinn Fabray, you did not tell me you were coming today!" Rachel whispers as she stomps purposefully towards me. I look around guiltily at the boys before glancing back at the fiery brunette and smiling, I can see her slowly starting to fume with each step. Truth be told, I didn't tell her I was coming today because I knew she'd hate the surprise. If I had told her, she would've been up all night preparing a special song to try and convince me to join the club. I want the pure Rachel Berry experience. She plops herself down in the empty seat beside me before she grabs my knees and swivels my legs her way so I'm facing her. "You could have told me."

"Where would the fun be in that?" I let out my endearing Fabray smile I've been taught so long ago no one can resist. Rachel's face softens and I mentally smirk knowing it still works like a charm.

"You know I hate surprises." She whines with a small pout.

I shake my head disbelievingly as I lightly poke the brunette's nose, "You love my surprises. Don't spread such preposterous lies."

"I'm not adequately prepared for you to be here today," the girl huffs as her pout grows bigger. "I had a song in mind for the day you decided to join us but I have not nearly had enough time to perfect it." Her face is absolutely heartbroken as the girl sits there slouching slightly with her arms loosely crossed.

"Rachel, relax." My hand falls to her thigh comfortably as I garner the attention of her big, sparkling eyes again. "Sing whatever you were going to sing today, I'm just here as an observer. I told Mercedes that I would come today to see what it's like, but I have no commitment of joining."

"For now."

I laugh at her determined tone and the sideways glance she gives me. "Well like I said, I can be easily persuaded…perhaps maybe with the perfectly performed song."

"Quinn!"

I can't resist letting out a bellow of a laugh as the girl sits there pouting with her arms tightly crossed. "I'm joking, Rachel. Just go do what you were born to do, and I'll sit here and watch."

Rachel practically huffs, "If you think that is supposed to calm my nerves in any way, you're sorely mistaken."

I overdramatically gasp and clutch my chest tightly for adding effect. "Rachel Berry is _nervous_ to sing? What is this blasphemy I am hearing?"

"When I am not sufficiently prepared then yes, I am quite nervous. Although you will not see it when I'm up there singing, inside I will be quaking in my boots."

"Really? _Quaking_?"

"Mock all you want, Quinn."

My new Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester walks into the room with a giant smile on his face, "Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a splendid summer." He throws his messenger bag off his shoulder and goes straight to the white board, picking up the marker and writing '_Summer_'.

I cock my eyebrow at the man and wait for him to write more than one word but he turns around with an even bigger grin on his face as he looks upon the rest of the club.

"I thought we'd start off the year with a fun assignment for everyone." He surveys the room with his bright smiling eyes and stops abruptly when he spots me sitting beside Rachel. His eyes do a double take, obviously surprised to see a new additional face in the club. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize we had a new face with us."

"Mr. Shue." Rachel stands and softly clears her throat, "This is Quinn Fabray. And although she is merely here to observe today, I would like to state for the record in front of the entire club that she is more than qualified _vocally_ to join Glee club."

I tug her arm lightly and bring the excited girl back down to her seat, embarrassed as the rest of the club stares at Rachel with unimpressed eyes, more than accustomed to Rachel's behavioural tendencies.

"Uh, thank you Rachel, for that wonderful introduction." He smiles politely at the brunette sitting beside me before his gaze slides over to me, with a more welcoming smile accompanying his greeting, "Welcome Quinn! I hope you enjoy your time with us, we are more than happy to have you here with us in Glee club. Now does anyone want to take first jab at this week's assignment and give Quinn a warm welcome with a song?"

"Mike, we totally got this." Sam cheers behind me and grabs Mike's shoulder, pulling the Asian boy along to the front of the room. "Mr. Shue, I think Mike and I have something to give Quinn a nice little Glee Club welcome."

Mr. Shue nods confidently at the two boys as he migrates to the side of the room, letting the two take front stage. "Alright, take it away guys."

Sam nods to the percussion section before taking his cue to start the song. Mike stands behind him slightly to the right drumming on his tapping leg like a goof.

_We are young, we run free _

_Stay up late, we don't sleep_

_Got our friends, got the night_

_We'll be alright_

Mike pushes Sam into the back and begins the next section, adding in some of his best foot work to woo the group. He spins away and gives the lead back to Sam for the chorus as the two of them continue to entertain the room with their fun filled rendition of Travie McCoy's 'We'll Be Alright'. By the second verse, half the club is up on the floor with them dancing and leading in background vocals as the remaining clap or dance along in their seats. When Mike and Tina pull Rachel and I up with them in the third verse, it seems the rest of the club follows suit so by the final note of the song the whole club is together dancing in the middle of the room. Mr. Schuester remains at the side of the room clapping happily as he watches on, happy as a plum that his simplistic teaching method has paid off.

"Mike, Sam… wow, that was great! So energetic!" Mr. Shue beams as he runs his hands through his curly hair. The group slowly migrates back to their designated seats as Mr. Shue switches back to the front of the room, garnering the attention of the group once again. "Now that's how you start off the new year! Woo! Does anyone else have a fun summer song to welcome Quinn?"

I see Rachel edge off the end of her seat, ready to jump up and volunteer but Blaine stands first, interrupting her with a bright handsome grin. "If I may."

He clears his throat and straightens his bowtie, smiling at Kurt one more time before he pulls a pair of pink sunglasses out of his chest pocket. He gives up his best show face before pivoting around and showing us his back. As the opening notes play out to the song, he shakes his tiny tush in sync with each beat before jumping back around to face us, microphone in hand.

_If everybody had an ocean, across the USA_

_Then everybody'd be surfin', like Californ-I-A_

_You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies, Huarachi sandals too_

_A bushy bushy blonde hairdo, surfin' USA_

The group begins to cheer when they recognize the Beach Boy's song and a couple of the guys join in when Blaine rolls smoothly into the second verse. He throws some surfing moves into his performance and gets the girls screaming as he continues to shake his hips to the beat. Kurt is already more than into the performance as well, dancing his own way with this weird sashay move he keeps doing repeatedly.

The rest of the group seems to enjoy this crowd pleaser of a song and Blaine is pulling it off charmingly. Even Rachel is swaying her head back and forth with a huge smile on her face. I can tell she's in her element here. The blissful smile that has yet to leave her face ever since the performances started confirms what I already know.

This is where she belongs.

I lean over to Rachel who seems consumed by the performance, "Hey, this _is_ actually kind of fun."

"Of course it is, Quinn! Just wait until you hear my selection."

"Can't wait." I beam and turn back to the front, just in time to see Blaine spinning around in almost a Michael Jackson-esque dance move. His pink sunglasses are still planted securely on his face as he dances around to the song like quite an endearing goof. His charisma no doubt shines through every second of his performance.

The club applauds loud when Blaine bows, claiming his seat quietly after beside Kurt with a plastered grin on his proud face.

Rachel stirs beside me and I know she's getting more than a little bit antsy to sing. Her eyes are glaring down Mr. Shue, ensuring she gets the next spot. I can see the teacher try his hardest to avoid any direct eye contact as he comes back to the front of the room. He pivots on his foot and claps his hands together before he grins, "Wonderful, that's the summer spirit for sure! Fantastic, Blaine." He glances around the room with a smile, still not lingering on the anxious girl beside me. "Okay, well does anyone else have something they'd like to get up here and sing?"

Rachel clears her throat, instantly demanding the attention of the room as she slowly stands from her seat. "Okay, Rachel. The floor is yours." Mr. Shue points to the middle of the room before he silently makes it off to the side, letting Rachel take front and center.

"Fellow glee club members, knowing the predictability of the first assignment back, I have selected a classic summer hit that always makes me reminisce about the couple of months we have between semesters." She briefly closes her eyes to reopen them a second later as her show face appears, a sudden confidence illuminating off the brunette as she opens her mouth and lets her angelic voice fill the air.

_See the curtains hangin' in the window_

_In the evenin' on a Friday night_

_Little light is shinin' through the window_

_Let's me know everything's alright_

_Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

_Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

_Summer breeze, makes me feel fine_

_Blowing through the jasmine in my mind_

The group begins swaying their arms in the air as Rachel continues to beautify a rendition of Seals & Croft's 'Summer Breeze'. The carefree smile on her face during the whole performance makes my heart swell and leap with overbearing joy. I tap my leg throughout the song as a proud smile never leaves my face. Rachel's eyes never linger on me for too long, knowing she needs to scan the entire room in hopes of best engaging the audience. Watching Rachel perform like this brings an overwhelming feeling to the surface that I can't even possible try to explain.

All I know is I am completely captivated.

There is no question that Rachel will go places far beyond these McKinley walls.

The room applauds as she holds the final note and the music fades out, never once dropping her intensity while singing.

Mr. Shue slowly claps as he rises to walk to the front of the room. As he reaches Rachel, she turns to him and beams brightly for recognition. He smiles gently and pats her shoulder before Rachel heads back to her seat beside me.

The girl sits there smiling confidently knowing she just silenced the room with her voice alone. I lean in and whisper closely to her ear, "See, you're a natural born star up there, Rach. I knew you'd be amazing."

She bumps shoulders and smiles with a small blush, hiding her eyes ever so subtly from mine. "It's not the usual genre I cover, but I do appreciate the stroke to my ever-growing ego."

"I thought it needed some inflating." I wink as I lean back and glance back up to the front where Mr. Shue stands.

He clasps his hands together as a blissful smile graces his excited face. "Perfect everyone! That was such a great introduction for Quinn on our life here in the Glee Club. I can't wait to see what we can do this year as a group. I really think we have potential to go far! Nationals, here we come!"

The group erupts in a medley of shouting and applause as Mr. Shue stands proudly at the front. He waits for the noise to dwindle before clearing his throat, "Now, get out of here and enjoy the rest of your night. I'll see everyone Thursday, and remember to think about summer songs for this week's assignment."

The club dismantles rather fast as Rachel stands and turns to me, "I'll meet you at our lockers, Quinn. I just want to run something by Mr. Shue first."

I nod and grab my bag before I head towards the door. I only get a few steps outside before I hear my name behind called, "Hey! Quinn, wait up!"

I turn around and see Finn rushing down the hallway towards me. The boy catches up to me quickly as I turn to face him, tightening my grasp around my binder as I bring it to my chest. "Hello Finn, what can I do for you?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you." He shuffles his football bag on his shoulder as he tries his best attempt at a wicked smoldering grin. I resist the urge to squint at his failed attempt, as it more-or-less looks like he's constipated than anything. He clears his throat when he notices my attention wavering, "Uh… when I asked you earlier if you wanted to hang out, I was actually asking out you."

"Oh, I know."

The taller boy steps back with a stunned expression on his face, "Oh, okay well…I just wanted to clear that up because I'm going to ask you out again. Are you doing anything Friday night?"

I'm actually slightly amused with the boy's determination, although it doesn't do him any favours in the end. "I'm sorry Finn, but I'm going to have to decline."

The boy's face furrows as he scratches his head confused, "I don't understand, I'm the star quarterback—" The boy stops in his tracks when his eyes glare behind me.

Rachel walks silently past the two of us with her head down as she exits the choir room with Mr. Shue following shortly behind her. She doesn't even look at me as I stand there regrettably beside Finn. The teacher gives me a friendly smile when he notices us just outside the doors. "It was nice to have you with us today, Quinn. Hopefully you'll be joining us again in the future. You're always welcome. I'll see you in Spanish tomorrow, have a good night!"

"You joined Glee Club?" Finn spits out in disgust, his face looking like he's going to hurl any second.

"I was just sitting in to see what it's all about. Being new and all, I'm checking out all the possible clubs I might have interest in joining."

"But you're already a Cheerio, you don't need Glee club."

"Brittany's in Glee Club. And Sam and Mike are both on the football team and seem to think it's a marvelous idea, as does Rachel… so forgive me if I'm a tad bit skeptical and don't necessarily trust your expertise in the matter." I pat the boy's chest swiftly as I take a step to the side, attempting to make a hasty exit to catch Rachel. "Now if you kindly excuse me, Finn. I need to catch up with Rachel."

"Hey, wait! About that dinner and a movie—"

I smirk as I continue to walk away, throwing my head to the side to boost my voice. "If you want to go bad, I'm sure the _star quarterback_ can enjoy it enough for the both of us."

.

.

The mornings Cheerios practice went off without a hitch. As painful as training camp was, the extreme conditioning more than paid off as preparation when regular season hit and I'm more than thankful for that.

I have such a happy pep in my step as I head towards my locker to grab my morning class books, that until my feet stop when I spot the party jock boy who I've most recently discovered is named Azimo, and his slightly smaller accomplice David Karofsky. Both are on the football team and untouchable apparently, according to several liable sources.

But that never stopped me before.

I spot the two noticeable slushies in their hands as they walk confidently down the hall. It's not a farfetched idea to guess where their destination is and I quickly hurry towards Rachel's locker, hoping to make it there in time.

I can barely hear the altercation between the fiery brunette and the jocks before I see Karofsky raise his hand in rage. My body doesn't falter this time as flashbacks run through my mind and I instinctively rush towards the group and hurl my body in front of Rachel, tossing my backpack to the side as it hits the nearby lockers and falls to the ground. My eyes slam shut and I try not to flinch at the freezing cold feeling of ice hitting my back as I keep my arms outstretched to protect the tiny brunette.

"Oh shit." I hear behind me before loud footsteps are heard running away.

When I open my eyes, Rachel remains fragilely stunned in front of me.

"Quinn, what did you just do?"

I twist my head and look down my back, noticing the blue stains running all the way down my uniform. Coach is not going to be pleased with this. "Sending those boys to an early retirement when Coach sees me covered in this, apparently." I lift up my hand and shake off the ice that has slide down from my arm, the sticky blue gew remaining on my hands and all over my arms. "Gross."

I feel her hands on my cheeks as she pulls me closer, "Why did you just jump in front of that slushie? Do you not understand how silly that was—you could have gotten hurt."

"By a slushie? Please. It's cold and sticky, but it's not rocks." I smile at the worried girl, always for the over-dramatics. "Luckily, I was anticipating hanging out with a certain brunette after school and have a spare change of clothes with me."

"That is a fortunate coincidence—but none-the-less still very avoidable." She frowns as she retracts her hands and reaches down to pick up my bag on the ground, passing it to me gingerly.

I smile as I grab the top strap and carry it by hand as we walk silently to the washroom. I finally let out a sigh when the door closes behind us and it reveals an empty washroom. Rachel immediately walks towards the paper towel, grabbing as many as her tiny hands can hold before she routinely pulls out a chair. She gestures with her eyes for me to sit, although I really don't need to be asked as I toss my bag on the counter and follow the brunette's silent instruction.

"So I guess Santana didn't give them the memo yet."

"That or their order superseded hers." Rachel shrugs as she carefully begins weaving my tangled ice-covered hair from its pony tail. "As I can't confirm it completely, it was more than implied when David and I exchanged words beforehand. His message very simply stated that if I knew what was best, the Glee Club and I would stay away from the newest member of the Cheerios."

"They actually said that?" I dip my head back and grab the girl's wrist, pulling her away from my mangled mane as her face turns away from me. I hate it when she can't even look at me.

Her eyes drop as she audibly gulps in front of me. "It seems that we made some unappreciated waves amongst the popular crowd when you joined us for our club meeting yesterday. And to my knowledge, there was only one person per say that I can fathom having a problem with it who saw you leave that room."

"Finn Hudson."

Rachel nods with a frown, "That would be my conclusion, but again—I don't have conclusive evidence to back up my accusations and I do not want to falsely accuse anyone, let alone the captain of the football team."

"Well it appears I'll be having a lovely chat with Finn a little later." I say a little more than annoyed as I ring out my hair.

"Quinn."

I turn to face the conflicted girl, throwing my hair back up in tight ponytail. "I'm just going to ask him, Rach. But if he did order those goons of his to slushie you, he needs to know that it's no way to successfully get me to go out with him. This is not me playing hard to get."

"He asked you out again?"

"After Glee," I nod and let out an exhausted eye roll remembering back to the conversation. "The boy is persistent, that's for sure."

"You still aren't planning on taking him up on his offer?"

I laugh at the absurdity of the question, not noticing the nervous ting in Rachel's voice as she shifts her weight back and forth. "God, no—even if he isn't behind all of this."

"But he's Finn Hudson, I don't think anyone has ever turned him down indefinitely."

Her adorable shocked face makes it unbelievably hard not to chuckle, so I settle for a shrug. "Well there's a first time for everything, I'm sure he will get over it."

A pleased smile is quick to grace her face as she nods in acceptance and steps forward to run her hand along the wet frays of my Cheerios skirt. "We should really get you out of your uniform if you want any chance of savaging it. The blue slushies are the worst because they stain so easily."

"I hope for Dave and Azimo's sake that Coach doesn't see it tomorrow at practice, I should be able to steer clear from her for the rest of the day. Hopefully get it to the dry cleaners after school."

"It's going to be quite odd seeing you in regular clothes around school. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of getting accustomed to seeing you like this."

"It hasn't even been a week!" I comment as I strip the wet uniform off me, struggling somewhat as the sticky material sticks to my skin. I scrunch my face together as I finally throw the garments on the ground.

"I know, but I notice. You stand out." She says playfully with a wink.

"Don't use my own lines against me." I huff as I cross my arms and lightly stomp my one foot.

Rachel smiles shyly as she tries her best not let her eyes stray from below my neck in midst of passing me my spare change of clothes. She quickly steps back and ducks her head, blushing when her eyes subtly scan my body in the process. She smiles when she glances up at me briefly, "It doesn't make the statement any less true."

I stare at her retreating body, unable for some reason to return the smile when she glances back before opening the bathroom door and disappearing back into the hallway.

The bell rings and brings me back, and she's gone just like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I was able to meet my weekly update, even if it's a smaller chapter than usual. Enjoy :) **

Chapter 9

Coach Sylvester paces back and forth slowly but surely in front of the squad as we take our usual line up for the last drill of practice. Instead of giving us the usual order to start, Coach stops abruptly and gives us a seething scowl, "Alright you maggots, as you may or may not know, the Cheerleading Classic is quickly approaching and Principal Figgins was kind enough to inform me yesterday via a cowardly email that our transportation budget has been cut for the event due to unknown circumstances. So, to get your scrawny no good butts to the Classic, we need to throw a fundraiser to raise enough money for a bus. Meaning this Sunday, your social lives are now mine. Carwash, all day." There are a few moans and complaints heard from the group before Sue silences them with a dangerous stare. "None of that. If you think you're champions because you wear the Cheerios uniform, you're wrong! You're not a champion until you've earned it. You have an obligation to the squad and I will not have my Cheerios complaining. Champions do not complain. They work for every bit they earn. Everyone on the line, I want thirty suicides. Now! Before I have to ask nicely again."

I groan internally as the whole squad rushes to the line to start running, knowing better to leave Sue waiting when she gives an order. She continues to screech out half motivating sayings while the team sprints back and forth until the last girl is finished.

After running ten minutes over our usual practice time, the squad hits the showers completely exhausted.

I'm one of the last to finish showering with only a few minutes to spare before the first bell. I hurry to my locker to grab my books, not paying close attention to where I'm going as I take a sharp corner.

"Ooof!" I yell as I run into a sturdy object, falling back on my butt hard as my gym bag hits the ground and scatters along the floor.

"Oh, sorry." A tall freshman in a football jacket turns around and immediately apologizes, noticing my Cheerios uniform. "A Cheerio, oh shit—I'm extremely sorry, here!" He offers his hand to help me up as the other football player behind him laughs softly to himself.

The scrawny boy hits his teammate swiftly on the shoulder and shakes his head, "Way to go Williams, now Hudson's going to be on our ass for knocking down one of the elites, Santana is going to have a field day—and just after we tried to please him by drenching that loser girl with our first facial slushie."

"Oh well, at least that was entertaining at the time." The other one laughs deeply as he passes me my Cheerios bag.

My eyes burst open and my head swivels to the two arguing football players. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, just some Glee club loser… a complete nobody, really. We got her good though, didn't even see it coming. It was awesome! I think she was waiting for someone, but she definitely got an unexpected surprise that's for sure!" The two boys laugh and delight in their accomplishment, high fiving one another and looking proud at their actions.

I don't waste another breath on the two, excusing myself silently before I find my legs sprinting past the two jocks and towards my locker. I quickly reach in and grab my books before I head for the nearest bathroom, hoping I'll find the brunette there.

I peak my head in the door and call out hopefully, "Rachel?"

No response.

"Rachel?" I try again.

I quickly rush in and quickly duck, checking under the stalls to see any feet. When I don't see anyone, I let out a depleted sigh and walk back out of the bathroom. The halls are fairly empty now as I still see no sight of the brunette. My shoulders drop guilty low as I begin to head towards the opposite wing of the school, with the first warning bell ringing just as I make it to my first class.

Pulling out my books, my teacher begins to ramble on about today's assignment, but I can't bother to pay attention as my mind wanders to the tiny brunette and whether or not she's alright.

.

.

By the time I'm able to look for Rachel again it's lunchtime. I texted her in my first class but she didn't respond. Either way I know where'll I'll be able to find her, so I'm quick to head the way of the auditorium as soon as the bell rings. I swing the doors open and collapse my shoulders and sigh and I spot the brunette on stage.

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you all day." Rachel beams as she notices me walking down the stairs towards the stage. She remains seated at the piano as I make my way up to her, the happy smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah Coach Sylvester made us run more suicides at the end of practice, she was claiming we haven't earned being called champions yet."

"But the Cheerios _are_ reigning Champions…"

"You don't argue with Sylvester, even I know that. The whole ordeal almost made me late for first period. She also informed us that we have to hold a car wash fundraiser on the weekend to raise money for our Cheerleading classic. Apparently, our budget got cut." I grab my lunch out of my bag and take a seat beside her at the piano, taking note of her clothes that look relatively clean for someone who apparently got slushied. "So how was your morning? I texted you."

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the chance to look at it yet today. Although nothing particularly exciting has happened that requires further mention for lunchtime conversation, just my usual day." She lets out a nonchalant shoulder shrug with her unenthused response.

I frown as the girl appears completely unaffected by this morning's slushie incident. In the pit of my stomach, that just doesn't feel right. I know I should just let it go, but I can't help but push the topic. "So what meets that requirement if running into two freshman jocks isn't what you consider particularly exciting?"

Her face snaps to mine as her mouth gapes open, "How did you—"

"I ran into the two of them bragging to one another after practice. They nearly bowled me over as I was leaving the locker room." I explain calmly, trying not to overreact that Rachel is trying to sweep the incident under the rug like it didn't happen. "You know you can tell me these things, Rach. You don't have to hide from me."

I hear her let out a tiny exhale, "I didn't want you thinking I was weak and I couldn't handle myself."

"Rachel, I don't think that at all. You're one of the bravest people I know." I grab the girl's hands and I scoot closer to her on the bench, bring her close enough that our shoulders are touching, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm okay, I was just a little bit embarrassed because I usually always see it coming, and this time I didn't. I should have but—" She bows her head and looks away, still keeping our hands interlocked as she tries not to pull away fully. The pained expression on her fact concerns me so I slowly begin to stroke the back of her hand with my thumb, in the hopes that the small gesture with act as comforting. Her hands are so soft that the gesture even calms me. "I was looking for you, and when I didn't see you at your locker I got worried. They caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry."

She squeezes my hand and laughs lightly, "Quinn, it's obviously not your fault."

I want to truly believe her but I can't, something deep in my gut tells me otherwise. I can't help looking at her with an uncontrollable sad expression, "I know… I just hate it that I can't protect you from all the horrible things in the world sometimes."

She giggles and brushes our shoulders together lightly, and I reciprocate the small gesture with a gentle smile. "What are we going to do with that white knight complex of yours, huh? It's admirable and I will admit I find it completely endearing, but you can't always protect me—even I don't have that high expectation for our friendship."

I force a small pained smile at the girl as an unusual pang in my heart leaves me feeling the slightest bit confused. Rachel doesn't seem to be alarmed as my thoughts are brought back to her when I feel her fingers intertwine with mine with squeeze firmer. My eyes glance down at our entwined hands and slide up to find her brunette ones on me. Her eyes, although intensely strong, remain timid and comforting as a small smile peeks at the side of her mouth. "I can't wait for this weekend and karaoke. It's going to be so much fun singing with you again after all these years. I've already started thinking of possibilities for duets we can sing. The possibilities are completely endless."

"Oh boy."

"Oh come on, Quinn!" She bumps my shoulder playfully and laughs excitedly, "Here, look at this one!" She lets go of my hand to eagerly flip through her book to land on a classic love duet.

I blink aimlessly at the words on the page as I silently read the title over three times before I can let out an audible gulp, "Uh, Rach… I don't know if it's appropriate to be singing that in front of a group of seniors."

"But it's a classic! They'll love it, and it's such a crowd pleaser."

"I'm not too sure, Rach…" My mouth quirks to the side as I continue to stare skeptically at the music and lyric sheet on the piano stand, glancing back and forth between it and the anxious brunette beside me.

She notices my hesitancy and rolls her eyes with a small scoff, "Quinn, you don't have to sing Karaoke in a serious manner. You're just supposed to have fun with it!"

"So why don't we do a light hearted fun song?"

Rachel's face drops and I'm overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt as if I've just kicked her puppy. "You don't like my song selection."

"It's not that, it's just…" I let out a deep sigh and collapse my shoulders before I glance up to look at the girl. "I would prefer to do a different song with my grandmother in the audience. I'm not exactly sure how liberal she or the other residents are."

Rachel nods but her face still subtly hides a dejected look, obviously a little disappointed of her rejected proposal.

I bump the girl's shoulders again to regain her attention, not liking the sudden change to the mood. "C'mon, I'm positive that was not on your only choice for us in this book of yours. Show me the next song."

A smile creeps up on Rachel's face as she glances up with a slight sparkle back in her eyes. She slowly but eagerly reaches forward to bring the book down on top of the keys, where she flips through it feverishly in attempt to find the right song. I sit beside her amused, silently watching her as I pull out and start eating my lunch. The girl continues the same method of momentarily coming to a stop to stare at one page for a few seconds before shaking her head and continuing to flip through the book for yet another song.

My laughter only becomes noticeable to the brunette when she lets out a frustrated grunt and I nearly drop my food at the abrupt sound escaping her mouth.

I don't notice the blush that hits my cheeks.

.

.

I've been tailing Santana for the last five minutes, with leaving me enough distance between the two of us to make her seem none-the-wiser. I've managed to follow her from the Cheerios locker room to the outside courtyard without being detected. She circles the pathway a couple of times, curiously increasing and decreasing her laps randomly as she goes around.

I'm only a half a dozen steps behind her on her fifth lap when she abruptly stops and turns back towards me. "Okay what's the deal, why are you following me?"

"You say following, I say taking a walk with a friend." I try to playfully joke with her, but Santana has none of it. She raises her eyebrow and gives me a '_cut-the-crap' _stare. My shoulders collapse as I come clean to the girl with a hopeful sigh, "I need a favour."

Santana snicker at me and crosses her arms in front of her body. She shifts her weight to her back foot and taps her front as she gawks at me, "This is becoming too frequent of a habit, Q. What is it this time? And you better not be wasting my time with more Berry drama. I don't have time for that right now, I've got shit to plan."

"Do I come to you for any other reason?"

Her arms drop to her side as Santana abruptly stops tapping her foot and gives me a stunned look, "Regardless of what you may think, I _do _consider you a friend, Q. I don't just stick my neck out for old compadres that I haven't talked to in four years for nothing. So yeah, forgive me if I assume you actually have more to talk to me about than Rachel freakin' Berry."

I stand there stunned, blinking aimlessly as the fiery Latin looks on expectedly.

"I'm sorry, S. You're right." I hang my head in shame, knowing I wasn't being the greatest friend by giving Santana the benefit of the doubt. "It's just—you're the only one who can help me. As popular as Sam is, he doesn't nearly have as much influence in McKinley's hall as you do. Don't make me desperate enough to have to resort in pleading to Finn Hudson."

Santana lets out a cackle as she holds her stomach, "That would be cruel. Unfortunately, it may be required as I wasn't involved in putting out this new hit on Berry—it was all Hudson. Apparently Berry hasn't been rubbing him the right way lately—not that there's really a _right _way to rub that guy… but either way, there's not too much I can do. Finn runs the football team and as much clout I have, orders as big as those still have to be cleared through him. Maybe you should be extra nice to him Saturday, while you work."

"Excuse me? Saturday? What's happening Saturday?"

"Were you not listening to Coach this morning? We have a financial situation with the Classic, and I for one, ain't taking no shitty ass bus that breaks down half way there. The first Saturday of school is usually reserved for Hudson's back-to-school kick starter party, but he can postpone that 'til next week for the sake of the squad."

"I'm still not quite following."

"Party, Saturday night. Keep up, Fabray. Jeez…" Santana nags as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me in disappointment. "Anyways, you're going to have to clear your Berry-filled schedule. This is more important."

"Well other than my plans earlier in the day, it shouldn't be an issue for me."

"Good, cause as a rookie you have expectations to uphold. Newbies are the party patrons for the night, squad rules." She laughs wickedly that leaves my stomach a little unsettled. "Sorry Q, I'll try to get you on working the door instead of the real messy stuff."

"What does being on the door entail exactly? I'm not some bouncer."

Santana scoffs and waves me off with a light hearted laugh. "Please, there'll be a house full of jocks—no one is that stupid. You just have to take the people's money and give them wristbands. Simple as that."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It's not. So you can thank me for it later."

"I do appreciate it, S. I mean it."

"I know you do. You just have your head wrapped around something fierce right now that you can't see straight." She hits my head and knocks it playfully to the side. "You best get you're game face on though, Fabray. It's only going to get worse from here, or possibly better—depending how you look at it." As Santana retreats away, she lets out a howling laugh that leaves me quivering, not knowing how to exactly take her warning as good or bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Another weekly update. :) Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. And just to ease some of your wary minds, this is very much a Faberry fic and Finn/Quinn will not be dating. **

Chapter 10

"Quinn, I'm so glad you could make it!"

My eyebrow rises curiously as I rearrange my camera on my shoulder and wheel my grandmother towards the excited girl with a giant beaming smile. "As if I had a choice, my mother called ahead this morning to make sure my grandma was ready and knew I was coming."

Rachel looks up at me with a bright blissful smile and light heartedly giggles, "How considerate of Judy, remind me to thank her later."

I quirk an unappreciated eyebrow at the girl and bite my lip to silence myself as I bend down to gain my grandmother's attention, "Grandma, do you remember Rachel?"

My grandma contorts her face as she tries to rack her memory before she looks at me confused, "Is she that Jewish girl with the two fathers that used to always be at your house when you were little? She has some resemblance to that tiny little thing."

I let out a laugh and nod at my grandmother, "Yes, that is tiny little thing is Rachel." I stare up and smile at the girl whose softly chuckling at my grandmother's description of her. "She's going to be leading the karaoke and dancing lessons today."

"Now you're welcome to do whatever makes you comfortable, even if that's just observing, as long as you have a good time that's all that matters to me." Rachel smiles politely at my grandmother as I push her towards a group of other residents. They're all mingling around a table right in front of the cleared stage area. When I go to open my mouth to make a remark, I instantly get a finger pointed towards me and a stern look from Rachel which stops me in my tracks, "The observing option does _not_ include you by the way, you have no excuse missy."

My shoulders collapse as I let out a defeated pout. I knew coming into this today that I would most likely be coerced into a duet, but I thought I'd still be able to put up more of a fight. Obviously not, I'm such a softie. I bite my lip as I try to come up with a half-assed excuse. "I'm supposed to save my voice for cheering. You know, I'm under strict orders from Coach Sylvester, do you really want to cross her?"

She laughs and waves off my concern, "Oh hush, I know that your first game isn't for another week. Cheerios don't go to away games and the Titans' homecoming game isn't until next weekend. Suck it up, buttercup—you can't get out of this that easily. And hey, it's not like we're putting on a full pledged concert…" she drifts off to have her eyes bulge open at me a second later, an idea obviously brewing in her mind.

Fear immediately strikes me in my chest as I cut the girl off before she gets carried away with her thoughts. "No." I deadpan.

"But it'd be so much fun! Think of the elderly." The girl huffs with a small pout.

"Rachel." I drone and tilt my head to look at her concerned.

"Fine, baby steps I suppose." She rolls her eyes and she stubbornly crosses her arms in front of her chest. A wickedly evil smirk appears on her face as she glances my way. "I guess first I'll need to get you into Glee club."

I roll my eyes and laugh, outstretching my arms as I push the hopeful smiling girl towards the stage.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Karaoke and Dance, today I brought a special guest with me to help us out. Will everyone kindly welcome to the stage, my friend Quinn Fabray!"

I wave genuinely to the medium-sized group of elderly people which included my smiling grandmother as Rachel edges me with her persistent hand to come to the stage.

"Now Quinn and I have been friends for some time… maybe not as long as some of you and your friends but—" Rachel ducks her head and blushes, pausing as the crowd of elderly people erupt into light laugh. She glances my way and smiles, bringing the microphone back up to her mouth. "But we've still been through a lot together, and have overcome even more. And like the wonderful friend she is, Quinn kindly offered to sing along with me today on this song, so let's show her some support as I think she's still a little nervous." Rachel blissfully smiles at me as the song begins, just the sound of an acoustic guitar filling the room. "This is _'You've Got a Friend'_." The karaoke machine begins to show lyrics as Rachel nods at me in acknowledgement to start.

I timidly look out to the crowd to the eager faces and clear my throat lightly.

_When you're down and troubled__  
__and you need a helping hand,__  
__and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.__  
__Close your eyes and think of me__  
__and soon I will be there__  
__to brighten up even your darkest nights._Rachel glances at me and smiles at the sound of hearing my voice filter through the air. She brings her microphone up to her mouth as she gently sways back and forth to the tune and awaits her next section. As she opens her mouth to let the notes flow, she turns and looks at me intensely while reaching out her hand for mine.

Our hands find each other naturally as they sway back and forth to the melody, but my heart remains anything but calm with the surprise gesture.

_You just call out my name__  
__and you know wherever I am__  
__I'll come running, oh yeah baby__  
__to see you again__  
__Winter, spring, summer, or fall__  
__all you got to do is call__  
__and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__You've got a friend__If the sky above you__  
__should turn dark and full of clouds__  
__and that old north wind should begin to blow__  
__Keep your head together and call my name out loud now__  
__and soon I'll be knocking upon your door_

Rachel smiles contently as she drops her microphone to her side, taking the time to sway again back to the music while she casts an ecstatic glance in my direction. I don't bother to take my eyes off of the brunette to look down at the teleprompter when my next part comes up, I'm too enthralled with the look Rachel is giving me and the feeling of our hands still intertwined. I can't quite make heads or tails of it, but I'm mesmerized either way and somehow the correct lyrics flow out of my mouth like sweet nothings.

_You just call out my name and you know where ever I am__  
__I'll come running to see you again__  
__Winter, spring, summer or fall__  
__all you got to do is call__  
__and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Rachel's arms are around me by the time the song is done and I come back around consciously, the crowd applauding in front of us as half of the residents stand up crookedly and the other half clap from their wheelchairs. I hear Rachel's laughter in my ear and I feel the back of my neck and its small hairs shiver. "Quinn, you were amazing! I told you that you could do it." Rachel smiles as she pulls me closer, squishing our faces together with the embrace. The girl is exuberant as she jumps excitedly away from me, with my one arm flailing with her as she clutches my hand tight. She raises our joined hands in the air as she pivots to look at me smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together one more time for Ms. Quinn Fabray."

I roll my eyes as Rachel slowly lets my hand slip out of hers as she bows towards me. As she bows towards the audience and receives her own applause, I silently slink back off stage to where my grandmother is sitting with an enormous smile plastered on her face.

"That was wonderful, honey! I haven't heard you sing in ages." She clutches my knee and sways it back and forth happily as her attention is slowly drawn back on stage where Rachel is helping a short elderly man up the steps. "That girl is something else too."

"That she is, grandma." I whisper under my breath and smirk knowingly.

I can't help letting out a laugh as I watch Rachel start to dance around on stage singing Huey Lewis and the News' _Hip to Be Square_ with an eighty year old man. It's completely endearing to watch the carefree girl float around on stage, even in a place like this. She genuinely looks like she's having the time of her life.

It's one of the happiest smiles I've seen on her face since being back.

I can't resist capturing a photo or two of the brunette in her environment.

As three older ladies approach and take the stage, Rachel joyfully shuffles off and swoops into the seat beside me. "So what do you think so far, it's not that bad right?"

I giggle at Rachel's adorable determination for my approval and nod to placate the poor girl's mind. "This is fun, Rach. I can definitely see why you come here every week." I pat her thigh and smile, only then noticing her extremely short black pleated skirt that exposes her tanned legs.

Very long tanned legs.

"The invitation is always open." I blink a few times as my attention comes back to the talking brunette and I curiously glance at her while she timidly smiles at me expectantly. My mind tries to wander back to friendly _clean_ thoughts, despite the long legs tempting my hidden thoughts still.

"Will you make me sing every time?"

Rachel falls back on her hands and laughs, "Only if you want to. Although I will not lie, I will be rather disappointed if you decide otherwise. Your voice is wonderful Quinn and you really are robbing the community from hearing you sing."

"Is this your little dig to get me into Glee club?"

She lets her head back while letting out a cooing laugh, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, I just know that look." I scrunch my face and poke the girl's faux innocent looking face on the nose. "And nothing ever good comes from it, at least for me."

"Well if we had the same end goal, maybe it would sometimes." Rachel huffs cutely, crossing her arms and lifting her chin up slightly as she glances down at me with a smug smirk.

I just shake my head and glance sideways at the brunette. "Are you going back up there to sing another song?"

"Of course, I haven't sung my solo yet." Rachel replies without a blink of an eye.

"Oh right, _of course_." I laugh out unbelievably.

Rachel rolls her eyes and huffs as she playfully crosses her arms. Her attention is drawn to an elderly man with a cane who slowly approaches us as she smiles wide, "Hi Walter, did you want to sing today?"

He barely nods as he slowly raises his free hand to point directly at me.

"Oh, you want to sing with Quinn?" Rachel asks, her tone growing happier with every second as she finally glances my way with a devilish smirk in place. "I didn't even put him up to this. Life is giving you a sign," She whispers and winks at me. "Well Quinn, will you make Walter here a happy man and sing a duet with him? I usually accompany him but it looks like he's taken a particular interest in singing with you this week."

I look at the poor man's face and although wrinkly and old, I can hardly refuse an old man's wish. Rachel surely knows this weakness of mine too and has I'm sure somehow manipulated this situation. "I'd love to, Walter." I agree and stand up, holding out my arm to lead the wobbly senior to the stairs to wait for the three ladies to finish singing a unique version of the Eagles' _Take It to the Limit_.

Once they clear the stage, I help Walter climb the stairs and slowly lead the old man to the centre of the stage where the microphones are located.

"Looks like you can't get rid of me that easily." I chuckle into the microphone, adjusting it back up to my height and then doing the same for the smaller Walter beside me. I drop my head briefly, clearing my voice before I glance back up to the audience with a timid smile. "So Walter and I here are going to sing for you… Walter, what are we singing today?"

"_Will You Still Love Me_, performed by Chicago." He croaks out with a horrid cough, pounding his chest lightly with his fist a few times before his coughing fit ends.

I can see Rachel snickering in her seat, trying to cover her quivering mouth with her hand as she tries to control her laughter. I'm sure this is amusing to her sitting in the stands, albeit the rest of the audience does not share the same expression.

I look to the older man as he indicates by pointing at the karaoke machine that I'm to start.

_Take me as I am__  
Put your hand in mine now and forever__  
Darling here I stand, stand before you now__  
Deep inside I always knew__  
It was you, you and me__  
Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny__  
It was you and you for me__  
Every road leads to your door__  
Every step I take forever more_

_Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life__  
I gotta lot of love and I don't want to let go__  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?__  
'Cause I can't go on__  
No, I can't go on__  
I can't go on__  
If I'm on my own_

Walter shakily nods at me in approval of my verses as he turns back to his microphone to take the next verse by himself. I join in again at the chorus and we finish the song together, the old man smiling happily through the entire performance.

As the room applauds, I glance over to Walter and grin as the song went much better than I originally anticipated. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Walter crying softly as he wipes the tears from his face.

"Walter we weren't _that_ bad!" I throw my arms around the older man in an attempt to comfort the man's tears.

I hear a small laughter behind me as Rachel slowly appears on stage beside us. "Walter sings the same song ever week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper as I pull Rachel over to the side.

Rachel blushes as she ducks her head and moves closer, "Because I'm a horrible person and wanted to see how you would react. You rambled on uncomfortably when I brought up the idea of doing a love ballad earlier, so I had no clue what you'd do when an old man asked to sing one with you. But I have to say, I was thoroughly impressed with the outcome."

"You're such a little rascal." I scrunch my nose and playfully scowl at the tiny smug brunette.

"You can hardly blame me! I didtell you that I wanted to hear you sing more often." Rachel says with conviction, stating as if it were a simple fact. She nods over to Walter who's slowly making his way down the stairs from the stage. "Walter sings that song for his late wife, she passed away before he broke his hip and ended up here. He's been singing that same song for the last four weeks."

"Oh god, that's so heartbreaking."

Rachel shrugs and looks at me understandingly, "Some people find music to be very therapeutic to one's soul. I know I have turned to music more than I can count in my life. Music has got me through a lot over the years, Glee club being a part in all of that. The whole point of the club is expressing what's really inside you, there's no judgement."

"Until you leave and go into those hallways."

She frowns but admittedly nods, "Unfortunately yes, but when we're all in that room together—it doesn't matter who's a so-called loser and who's not for those fifty minutes. We're all in there for the same reason in the end, and that's what unifies us as a group despite our differences."

"I'll think about it."

Rachel smirks with giddiness as she tries her hardest to contain her excitement. "That's all I ask."

.

.

I've been stationed at the front door for the past two and a half hours, given the mundane task of taking the party guests' money and throwing a colour designated wristband on them before I send them through into the rest of the house. The tiny freshman assigned to help me with the money box hasn't proved much use, other than sitting on the stairs platform against the wall and handing me change occasionally when necessary. I don't know how I got the grunt job out of the two of us, but it beats doing anything messy in the kitchen or elsewhere in the house so I really can't complain.

Sam, Mike and Tina are already in the house, coming by a little over forty minutes ago and chirping me for a solid ten minutes as they passed me on the way in. I haven't seen any of them since, all of them disappearing into the giant abyss that is Santana's house. It sort of makes me wish Rachel was here to keep me company, but I know that's not going to happen.

Rachel isn't going to show tonight.

"Take ten, rookie." Santana barks as she comes up behind us and takes the change box from the freshman's hands and shoos her away. The girl disappears without a word as Santana steps up beside me. "Hey Q."

"Captain." I respond monotonously as I don't take my eyes off the guests I'm throwing wristbands on.

"Really, it's going to be like that?" She sighs and I see her head collapse to look at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry you're mad at me."

I shake my head and snicker at the girl as I blindly take money from an incoming guest and throw a wristband on before sending him through. "You're sorry… that I'm mad at you. Yeah… no, I don't think that counts as a real apology. Sorry S, you're going to have to try a little better than that."

She scoffs as she takes a step closer to me as the main foyer is getting more and more crowded with people. "I told you that my hands are tied. I can't start contradicting the quarterback and having a divided front. It's bad for the team and the squad's chemistry. I'm sorry but I can't put the needs of the squad and football team ahead of your own personal issues with Berry, I just can't justify that."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" I spit out baffled, trying my best to stay focused in front of me and not glance to the Latina beside me. As more guests continue to crowd the front door, I begin to aggressively start throwing wristbands on them to get them clear of the door. I suddenly don't enjoy this stagnant front door job anymore.

"I'm doing what I need to do."

"Well, so am I." I growl back.

I feel Santana grab my wrist listen as she turns me towards her, bringing me away from the line of people waiting to get into the party. "You're on crack—and not the good kind if you honestly think you can protect her from all of this. You're going to get burned by Finn and his meatheads. You're lucky you're a Cheerio or else you'd be on the end of those slushies too."

"I already was on the end of one of those slushies." I remind her as I forcefully pull my arm out of her grasp.

The girl just scoffs and rolls her eyes, not at all impressed as she pops out her hip to rest her one hand. "You willingly jumped in front of it—which by the way, was probably the stupidest thing you could have done while wearing your uniform. If Coach ever saw that, she would hang you out to dry, literally. And then my ass would be grass since I vouched for you."

"It's a good thing she didn't see me then."

Santana leans in to poke my collarbone with her pointy index finger. "I'm warning you now, Q. Don't play with fire."

"I appreciate the words of advice, but I can't stand by idly and watch it happen. It's just not possible." I shove the bag of wristbands in the girl's arms as I step down from the half stairs I've been standing on for the past few hours. "I need a bathroom break and some fresh air, take my post for a bit will you."

I rush down the main foyer hallway before Santana can try to offer a rebuttal.

.

.

Santana wasn't at the door when I return, only the lone freshman she shooed away earlier is positioned at the door. The door is less busy now as the majority of the party guests are inside, only stranglers coming in now ever so often.

The shy freshman still remains coiled in the corner, too overwhelmed to say anything. I lean back against the wall out of exhaustion as I spot Chelsea, an overly cheery sophomore on the squad hastily running down the stairs. She stops and approaches me with a smile, "Hey Quinn, I've been sent to relieve you of door duty."

"Wait, what? I thought I was supposed to be working the door all night."

The Cheerio shrugs as she reaches out for the bag of wristbands in my hand. "I'm just following orders."

"Which were…?"

"Relieve Q of her duties at the front door," She repeats almost robotically as she looks up trying to remember word for word her orders, "—which I have just now done." She smiles as she holds up the bag of wristbands in front of both our faces. "See, now get out of here and enjoy the party while you can. The last thing I need is Lopez on my back for not doing what I'm told."

"Wait, Santana told you to take my post?" I ask while being cautiously pushed down the staircase by Chelsea.

"Yes."

"And that's all she told you?" I turn around and ask the girl curiously.

"What's with the twenty questions? You're not working anymore, go have a good time and party!"

I shrug as I remain curiously skeptical, slowly backing up and away from the sophomore Cheerio. I turn around, stumbling carelessly into the hallway wall as I trip over my own feet.

"Jeez, it's almost like you've been sitting for five hours." Sam laughs as he catches me in his arms before I slide down the wall. "And to think, you haven't even really started to drink."

He lets me go when I find my bearings on my two feet. "Barely, it's been pretty steady at the door. It was just settling down now, but Chelsea just came and relieved me apparently for the night."

"Sick, so let's get you a drink, yes?" Sam cheers as he throws his arm around my shoulders and drags me to the kitchen. "Better late than never to join in on the festivities!"

"There she is!" Mike yells as he spots Sam and me coming in the doorway. Tina is leaning against the counter beside him, both with drinks in their hands. "We had just sent our golden retriever here to go get you."

"Hey!" Sam barks as he stares over at the two Asians.

"No hey now—We told you if you choose to grow out your hair like that, we'd have full rein on chirping you for it my friend. It's your own fault." Mike laughs as he flings back a sip of beer, Tina smiles and nods beside him.

Sam scoffs as he flips his bangs back and runs his hand through it after, pushing it even further back off his eyes. "Well I like it… as do the ladies."

Tina and I both glance at each other and smirk, neither wanting to burst the poor boy's bubble.

Sam taps my arm and hands me a drink, "Here Quinn, bottoms up." He clinks our cups together before completing down his in one go, smiling smugly as he wipes off his beer foam mustache.

"Hey do you mind us popping outside quickly for a smoke before we head downstairs?" Mike nods towards the doors and pops out a spliff from his chest pocket , sliding the end filter into his mouth smoothly as he grins.

"Sure thing," Sam agrees eagerly and glances over to me questionably, "Quinn, is that cool?"

I nod and follow Tina and Mike towards the screen door leading to the back yard, Sam in tow close behind me.

"Finn." I deadpan as I barely take a step outside.

He runs his hand through his hair and grins coolly, "We just keep running into each other… some might call that fate."

Sam smirks as he gently pushes me further out from the door so he can sneak past me. I can see him catch my gaze and wink as I try to hold in my laughter at the situation I find myself in currently. I look back at the quarterback blankly before realizing I still haven't answered him. "Or… you know, some might call it going to the same school and being in the same social circles so inevitably running into each other for time to time is a high probability." I reason logically with the quarterback.

He blinks at me blankly for a second. "Either way, we're like destined." He confidently smiles and leans forward to plant his one hand against the cold brick, fully extending his arm as leverage.

"Yes, right…destined." I repeat trying to hide the baffled look on my face, side glancing his extended arm as it's quite inconveniently cutting off my exit route now.

He gives my outfit an once-over as he quirks his eyebrow and leans in closer. "So, when are you going to cave and finally agree to go out with me?"

"Gee, you make it so hard for a girl to say no, Finn." I droll out sarcastically, unable to resist rolling my eyes at his unwarranted cockiness. Unfortunately, with Santana unable to help me, I may have to take Finn Hudson up on his offer.

"So is that a yes?"

I let out a sigh as I can't believe I'm actually going through with this crazy plan that has just formulated in my head. "I'll agree to go out on a date with you, under one circumstance."

"Alright, and what's that?" He looks at me intrigued yet confused.

"You call off whatever hit you put on Rachel—and not just temporarily, for good. If you do that, then I'll go on a date with you."

"For _one_ date?" He looks at me perplexed. "One lousy date—no way. Why do you even care so much for that loser, she's just going to drag you down."

"She's my friend and I don't have to explain myself to you, Finn. If you want to take me out so bad, those are my terms; take 'em or leave 'em. Your call."

Finn furrows his face as he contemplates the deal, softly grunting to himself nearly under his breathe. He stubbornly crosses his airs as he glances back up and nods, "Fine, deal. But this date better be worth it."

How romantic, just what a girl wants to hear after being asked out.

"Oh you're such a charmer, Finn." I laugh and slap his shoulder sarcastically. "A real Don Juan."

"Who?"

"No one, don't worry about it. I'm just wondering how girls ever let you go. " I smile and pat him encouragingly on the chest as I lift his arm over my head and out of the way. "I have to get back to my friends now though, enjoy the rest of your night Finn."

"Oh yeah sure, you too," He messily mumbles as he spills some beer all over himself as he lifts it to salute my exit. I just laugh and shake my head as I head back over to the others, thankful the conversation with the quarterback has finally come to an end.

"What was that about?" Sam asks me as I rejoin the collective group. He looks at me expectantly as he passes me the burning spliff going around the circle.

I take two puffs before passing it on, not knowing how strong the potency will be in comparison to my New York friend's product. "Finn? Oh, he was just asking me out."

"Again? Doesn't that boy get a hint…?" Tina asks with a disgusted scowl on her face.

"I actually said yes." I laugh out in near hysterics.

"You said what?" Everyone's head swivels to my direction with matching confused looks on their faces.

I shrug as the spliff gets handed back to me and I take another few hits, "I told him yes, of course in exchange for taking his goons off of Rachel."

"And he actually agreed to that? Jeez Quinn, I didn't think you were so manipulative." Mike comments as he takes the spliff from me and nods approvingly. "Watch out McKinley!" He takes a sip of his beer before exhaling his smoke back out.

"I guess he really wanted that date." Sam laughs and hits my shoulder jokingly.

"Hey, it's only one date. How bad can it be?" I joke to the skeptical looking group.

The circle erupts into light laughter and I feel Sam's hand squeeze my shoulder, himself laughing lowly, "I guess we will find out soon enough."


End file.
